The Bond and the Ritual
by SackettWT
Summary: Lysandra Potter has just learned that she is a witch and has met her first true friend, Hermione Granger. Discover the adventures that await the two witches as they navigate their new world and learn more about their abilities, magic and friendship. see Author's note for more for more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first chapter of my first story to Fanfic. This story was inspired by two stories, first Why by Broomstick flyer and the Ritual by Whitetigerwolf. Sorry for the long delay in reposting the chapters of The Bond and The Ritual. A big Thanks to my Beta Death of a Dark Angel and her help in catching the errors of long forgotten grammar rules, and flow of story. I am a slow writer and real life slows the review of edits. With all the fun that is COVID my writing muse for what goes into the chapters has slowed, but the larger story line is still working. So here is the new ch1, others to follow soon. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own Harry Potter. I just play in the sandbox created by JKR.

Thank you for reading.

The Bond and the Ritual

CH1

"He's here, grab Lysandra and run" yelled James from the front room. Lily ran back up the steps to the nursery, locking the door as she went through to collect Lysandra. While getting Lysandra and her bag, Lily heard the fighting raging down stairs, and then it was suddenly quiet. She stops moving towards the window and puts Lysandra in her crib and turns to face the door with her wand drawn. Suddenly the door burst open and in the doorway stands Voldemort, pointing his wand at her. "Move away" he demands of her, but she refuses to move away or out from between the monster and her child, saying, "I will not step aside." Voldemort becomes so incensed by the mudblood defying him that he begins to cast the killing curse. Lily, seeing what he is doing, begins to tell her daughter, "Lysandra, mum loves you." She only gets out her daughter's name before the curse strikes. Stepping over the body of the dead mudblood, Voldemort turns his attention to the toddler in the crib and points his wand at the child, who is to defeat him. As Voldemort cast the killing curse at the child, the fates of ancient blood magic cause the curse to be reflected back into Voldemort, separating his body from his fractured soul, destroying the body of the dark wizard and scaring the child on her forehead.

In the eternal book of souls two new entries were made this night, by the fates, Lysandra Dorea Potter and Hermione Jean Granger, and within the Potter family vault at Gringotts bank a letter appeared next to the last will of Lily Marie Potter.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The life of eleven-year-old Lysandra Dorea Potter had been a very rough life. She was a petite girl, even smaller for her age due to being malnourished, neglected and abused; verbally, physically, and emotionally. Lysandra had deep dark red hair, with dark green emerald colour eyes with a sharp wit and a thirst for knowledge, and a general mistrust of most adults. She did not know that she had a name until she started primary school, until then she thought her name was freak or girl. Her uncle would routinely beat her for about any reason and if she out performed her large dim-witted cousin then it would be even worse. Even though Lysandra did not excel in school, this was not due to being of low intelligence, but a high degree of cunning and survival instincts. By learning not to out perform her dense cousin, Lysandra would not receive a beating or other punishment from her uncle. This learned trait/skill did not mean that Lysandra did not enjoy learning, she had a thirst for knowledge and reading that she had to hide and suppress to survive.

Lysandra was treated more as a slave by her aunt and uncle than as a family member; she had to prepare the meals, clean the house, weed the garden and cut the lawn. Even though she was forced to start cooking at the age of four, she learned to enjoy cooking and became quite proficient at it.

Now she was walking down a street in London with a giant sized man, who she had just met shortly after midnight, in the small coastal cottage that her uncle had taken the family to get away from a storm of letters addressed to her from some unknown sender call Hogwarts. The giant man had given her the same letter after introducing himself this morning, his name being Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds.

"Hagrid, where am I to get my school supplies?" asked Lysandra.

"Diagon alley," replied Hagrid.

"What is that?" asked Lysandra.

"It's where every witch and wizard does their shopping, but you'll see for yourself soon enough," said Hagrid.

Hagrid led the young witch to a rundown looking pub in London's west end. Hagrid escorted the young Potter through the crowed pub after several minutes of introductions to many people in the pub. Once out the back door, Hagrid showed Lysandra the sequence to tap on the bricks in the back courtyard wall to gain entrance to the alley.

As they walk through the alley Lysandra asks Hagrid, "How am I to buy my school supplies as I have no money?"

Hagrid replies, "Gringotts of course." He walks toward the large white building at the other end of the alley.

Lysandra sees two strange beings standing at the top of the steps guarding the doors of the bank, and politely asks Hagrid, "Excuse me Hagrid, what are those odd fellows at the doors?"

Hagrid gives a small chuckle looking from the goblins to his small charge "They are Goblins Lysandra, nasty little blighters they is. Right now you be polite while in dealing with them as we get some money." Lysandra nods to him and moves a little closer.

Once inside the bank Lysandra looks around the LARGE room and the many small counter windows lining the walls with goblins at all the stations. Hagrid headed to the open station at the end of the counters on his right. As they get closer to the counter Lysandra notices that the goblins are standing on a very high chairs, to work at the counters.

As they approach the station Lysandra notices a bushy, brown headed girl about her age with her parents dressed similar to her and not like the rest of the people in the alley.

Once they get to the counter Hagrid quietly address the goblin, "Morning, this is Miss Potter, and she would like to make withdraw from her vault."

The Goblin looks down at Lysandra over the desk and politely asks "Do you have your key Miss Potter?"

"I knew I was forgetting something," Hagrid said as he was rummaging through the pockets of his overcoat. While Hagrid was doing this the young mind of Lysandra started to formulate some questions about what was going on and started to ask these questions.

Just as Hagrid found the key, Lysandra asked her first question of the goblin and Hagrid. "Hagrid, why do you have my key to my vault, which I had no idea about?"

The goblin stopped and looked down on the girl, "Am I to understand that you do not know about your key or vault?"

"Yes sir. I just learned earlier this morning from Hagrid that I was a witch. I have never been here or knew that this bank or any of this world. If this key is to my money vault then someone stole the key." Lysandra replied politely.

The goblin then looked at Hagrid with a displeased grin, and Hagrid started to mumble/stumble over his answer to the question from Miss Lysandra. "I received the key from Professor Dumbledore, just before leaving Hogwarts to collect Miss Potter and help get her school supplies."

Just as Hagrid was finishing his statement six heavily armed goblins arrived to escort Hagrid away. Lysandra asked the goblin, 'What will happen to him?' as she watched Hagrid being escorted away.

"He will be questioned some more on how he got the key," said the goblin.

The activities with Hagrid and the goblins drew the attention of the bushy haired girl to tell the male she was with, "Daddy someone stole that little girls money."

Mr. & Mrs. Granger looked over at the little red-headed girl and could not believe what they saw standing there: a petite girl that was obviously malnourished and poorly cared for.

The goblin waiting on Miss Potter politely asked her to have a seat over on the benches, while he went to talk with a supervisor.

'What happens now,' thought Lysandra. 'The goblins did not look happy about some one having my key, and will I get the same treatment when they come back? ' Lysandra, lost in her thought, did not notice the bushy brown hair girl who approached.

While Mr. Granger was finishing exchanging pounds to Galleons, the young brown bushy haired girl was drawn over to the crying red headed girl. 'Why do I feel pulled to this girl,' thought Hermione. Once she was standing in front of the girl she reached out her hand and said, "Hello, my name is Hermione."

Slowly Lysandra looked up from her lap and into the deepest light coco brown eyes with a look of longing for a friend. She reached out and took the hand offered and replied, "My name is Lysandra."

Hermione was now looking into the most beautiful emerald-green eyes she had ever seen and saw the look of loneliness and wanting. She pulled the other girl into a big hug. Lysandra was afraid at first and stiffened at the hug but then relaxed as the hug continued and she felt comfort.

Neither of the young girls noticed the arrival of Hermione's parents. Mr. Granger cleared his throat, causing the girls to jump. "Hermione, why are you over here and hugging this girl?" When Hermione pulled back from Lysandra she noticed a faint shine to those emerald-green eyes after the hug.

"Daddy she is my new friend and she is scared and needs a friend and a hug," replied Hermione. Mrs. Granger was observing the young red-head and when she saw her face and her eyes she was very disturbed, for in that face, eyes and body language she recognized the signs of neglect and abuse, something that all medical providers are trained on and expected to report. Mr. Granger was starting to reply to his daughter, when Mrs. Granger grabbed his arm to get his attention and shook her head no.

"Hello, I am Jerica and this is Richard," said Mrs. Granger.

"Nice to meet you, I am Lysandra," said the young red-headed.

During this short exchange the goblin returned to Miss Potter.

"Miss Potter, your vault keeper Ragnok will see you. You may bring your consort with you." Said the goblin. Lysandra looked confused at the goblin and then at the Grangers, but then started to follow the goblin.

'Consort, what did the goblin mean by my consort may come a long,' thought Lysandra. 'I'll ask Ragnok when we arrive.'

The Goblin led the group down through a side door off the main lobby's right side and down several passages to a large set of double doors, guarded by two armed goblins. Knocking on the doors waiting for permission to enter and then led the group into the office.

"Rockshard, you may return to your duties," said Ragnok. Rockshard bowed and left the office. Keeper Ragnok gestured to the chairs in front of his desk for them to sit. Keeper Ragnok observed the close proximity of the two young witches as they came in and sat down.

"Miss Potter, welcome to Gringotts. I am Ragnok, the vault keeper of the ancient house of Potter and was expecting to see you several years ago," said Ragnok.

"Greeting, Keeper Ragnok, may your gold and blood of your enemies continue to flow," replied Lysandra with a confused look on her face.

"Greetings, Miss Potter, may your treasures be bountiful, and yours battles quick, bloody and victorious," Ragnok answered. "Miss Potter, I was informed that you did not of this bank or your vault. Yet you greeted me with the proper and respected Goblin greeting," inquired Keeper Ragnok.

The Grangers were perplexed as to how they were brought into this and what was going on. Their daughter still had not left the side of the young lady.

"Keeper Ragnok, I didn't know about you, or this bank until now," Lysandra replied. "I do not know where that came from but it felt proper," still with a worried and confused look on her face.

Keeper Ragnok studied the young lady for several seconds, before looking to the two adults and the brown bushy haired girl and asked, "Are these your guardians?"

"No sir, I was brought here by Hagrid, keeper of Hogwarts, but he was taken away after it was found he had my vault key. Hagrid came to a small cottage that I was staying in with my aunt and uncle early this morning. We had been travelling for the past several days running from letters from Hogwarts. This is my new friend Hermione and her parents," replied Lysandra. "When Mr. Rockshard came to get me, he said 'that my consort could come along', indicating Hermione and her family. Keeper Ragnok, what did Rockshard mean by my consort?"

"Why did your aunt and uncle not join you with Hagrid, if they are your guardians?" asked Keeper Ragnok.

"I am a freak to them, and interfere with their normal lives, and they say magic does not exist. Hagrid said something about muggles, when they addressed him," answered Lysandra. Keeper Ragnok nodded as she answered and then asked to see her memories.

"Will it hurt?" asked Lysandra.

"No, it will not," said Keeper Ragnok.

Lysandra thought about it and then looked at Hermione for support or help. Hermione stared back and then nodded yes, to the unasked question.

Lysandra approached Keeper Ragnok's desk, he came around the desk and placed his forehead against hers and suddenly she saw flashes of images in rapid session for several seconds, before Keeper Ragnok stepped back.

Keeper Ragnok looked at the young girl and then said, "Are you fine or do you need to sit down?" Slowly the images faded from Lysandra vision and she was able to reply.

"Yes I am fine, what just happened?" She asked.

"For the consort, did anything happen before Rockshard arrived?" asked Keeper Ragnok. "Yes, Hermione gave me a hug to comfort me from what happened to Hagrid," answered Lysandra. Nodding, Keeper Ragnok now understood how this occurred along with the closeness of the two young witches. "Rockshard may have observed the interaction between the two of you and took Miss Granger to be your consort."

"I reviewed your most recent memories about what you said had happened since you received your first letter," said Keeper Ragnok. He saw the discussion between Hagrid and the Dursley's from earlier in the morning. Keeper Ragnok knew that without a guardian he could not address the issues need to be addressed with Miss Potter other than her trust vault. As he looked at the two adult muggles and the two young witches, who were again holding hands, unaware, he caught a faint flare of magic around the pair. He now knew that something needed to be done to correct this issue, then he looked again at the two adults.

"Mr. Granger, correct?" he asked the adult male. Mr. Granger nodded yes.

"Well Mr. Granger, since Miss Potter does not have a legal guardian with her, by wizarding law I am not able to give her any guidance on her affairs or on her parents wills. Now if she was to ask about these issues then I could aid her in addressing her parents wills and other financial issues associated with the House of Potter," stated Keeper Ragnok.

Mr. & Mrs. Granger stared at the goblin for a moment working over what head just said. Being an extremely bright girl and well-read in books, Hermione caught what Keeper Ragnok was implying, and quickly leaned into Lysandra. Just as they saw Hermione lean over to talk with the young girl they caught on to what Ragnok had been implying.

"Lysandra, ask Keeper Ragnok if your parents had wills or left any instructions on your behalf." Hermione said.

Lysandra looked at Hermione slightly confused and then proceeded to ask, as she know understood what Keeper Ragnok and said. "Keeper Ragnok, did my parents leave an official will behind?"

Smiling Keeper Ragnok nodded his head and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a long metallic looking box appeared on his desk. He then opened the box and pulled out a smaller container. He placed the smaller container in front of Lysandra, "place one finger on container. You will feel a small pinprick. The security measures requires a drop of your blood to open," Keeper Ragnok stated.

Lysandra place her right index finger on the case and felt a small pinprick and when she removed her finger there was no sign of the wound on her finger. The case opens and inside are two scrolls and one envelope. As soon as the scrolls are placed on the desk they unroll and flatten out.

"As vault keep of the Ancient House of Potter, I am witness to the reading of the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans. Miss Potter do you with to read them yourself or by voice?"

"By voice and then by eye with the Grangers if allowed?" Lysandra stated.

"Wise choice, to hear them and then read them to understand and formulate questions." Replied Ragnok.

In a clear deep voice Ragnok proceeded to read the wills, starting with James's.

**This is the last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter, written on 1 July 1981 supersedes all Wills dated before.**

**I, James Charlus Potter, of able body and mind, claim this, my Final Will and Testament. If I am no longer of this Earth, and my wife, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, survives me, I leave the contents of this Will to her until my daughter, Lysandra Dorea Potter, reaches her age of majority.**

**If Lily Marie Potter is no longer of this Earth, at the time of this Reading, I leave these various items to the following:**

**When Lysandra reaches the age of eleven, I officially name her Lady Potter, the Head of the Ancient House of Potter. I also request an official Inheritance Test for Lysandra so she may discover any and all titles to her name. At this time, if Lily Potter is no longer of this Earth, I officially ask that my daughter becomes emancipated with everything this entails.**

**If Lily Potter is no longer of this Earth, I name these individuals below Lysandra's Official and Magical Guardians.**

**(In order of preference)**

**Sirius Black – Godfather by right of 'The Godfather Ritual'. Best friend.**

**Alice Longbottom, and her husband, Frank – Godmother by right of 'The Godmother Ritual'. Family friends and allies.**

**Amelia Susan Bones – family friend and ally.**

**Pandora Lovegood and her husband, Xenophilius – family friends**

**Minerva McGonagall – James Potter's godmother.**

**By no means, should Lysandra Potter be raised by Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her husband Vernon.**

**Property Ownership to be given to Lysandra Dora Potter on day of majority or Emancipation:**

**Potter Manor – Abergavenny, Wales  
Potter Cottage – Godric's Hollow, England  
Beach Vacation House – La Rochelle, France  
Château Potter – Nice, France**

**My beautiful Lysandra,**

**I love you Lysandra, and I always will. I have faith we will see each other at one point or another, though I hope for you it is not for many, many years.**

**By signing this Final Will and Testament, I vow that everything said here is true and honest,**

**James Charlus Potter**

**Witness: Lily Marie Evans  
Witness: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Gringotts Official Witness: Ragnok, Potter Family Vault Keeper**

After finishing with James will Ragnok set it aside and started on Lily's.

**This is the last Will and Testament of Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, written on 1 September 1981 supersedes all Wills dated before**.

**I, Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, of able body and mind, claim this, my Final Will and Testament.**

**If I am no longer of this Earth, and my husband, James Charlus Potter, survives me, I leave the contents of this Will to him until my daughter, Lysandra Dorea Potter, reaches her age of majority.**

**If James Charlus Potter is no longer of this Earth, at the time of this Reading, I leave these various items to the following:**

**When Lysandra reaches the age of eleven, I officially name her Lady Potter, the Head of the Ancient House of Potter. I also request an official Inheritance Test for Lysandra so she may discover any and all titles to her name. At this time, if James Potter is no longer of this Earth, I officially ask that my daughter becomes emancipated with everything this entails.**

**If James Potter is no longer of this Earth, I name these individuals below Lysandra's Official and Magical Guardians.**

**(In order of preference)**

**Sirius Black – Godfather by right of 'The Godfather Ritual'. Family friend.**

**Alice Longbottom, and her husband, Frank – Godmother by right of 'The Godmother Ritual'. Family friends and allies.**

**Pandora Lovegood and her husband, Xenophilius – family friends**

**Amelia Susan Bones – family friend and ally.**

**Minerva McGonagall – James Potter's godmother.**

**If none of the preferred guardians are found then an ally of he House of Potter shall act as guardian.**

**By no means, should Lysandra Potter be raised by my sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her husband Vernon. They abhor magic and will abuse and neglect Lysandra.**

**Albus Dumbledore is not to be made Lysandra guardian of any type and is not to be associated with the Potter Estate in any way.**

**Property Ownership to be given to Lysandra Dora Potter on day of majority or Emancipation:**

**Potter Manor – Abergavenny, Wales  
Potter Cottage – Godric's Hollow, England  
Beach Vacation House – La Rochelle, France  
Château Potter – Nice, France**

**Lysandra,**

**If you are reading this alone, then we are no longer part of this Earth and for this I am truly sorry. The time we are living in is dangerous and unsettling. Even apart from you we still love you and will be watching out for you if we can. Because even in death our love cannot be taken from you. I hope that you have grown up in a family with love and caring. Your new family will tell you that they can never replace us, but if they love you the way we hope they would as being your guardians then our love will be shown to you. I anticipation that one day you will find someone special someone to love, and loves you just as much as I love your father. Lysandra you are my daughter and I hope that you will be able to cherish our love for you always, never doubt that. I will forever be proud of your accomplishments as long you are proud of them.**

**I love you daughter, and I always will. I have faith we will see each other at one point or another, though I hope for you it is not for many, many years.**

**By signing this Final Will and Testament, I vow that everything said here is true and honest,**

**Lily Marie Potter nee Evans**

**Witness: Alice Longbottom  
Witness: Pandora Lovegood  
Gringotts Official Witness: Ragnok, Potter Family Vault Keeper**

**Last Will and Testament addendum for Lily Marie Potter nee Evans 20 October 1981**

**Any marriage contracts or betrothals written for Lysandra Dorea Potter not signed by James Charlus Potter and myself or one of the selected guardians, are to be considered Unauthorized, illegal and null and void, and all parties involved shall be subjected to full extent of Goblin law. If this Will is read before Lysandra reaches the age of majority and we have begun the next Great Adventure during this war.**

**Let it be known that our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, and not Sirius Black. It was agreed between Sirius, James and myself to use Peter as the keeper quietly and publicly list Sirius. I do not trust that Albus Dumbledore, and do not believe that, he has our families best interest in mind. Something is not right and I cannot identify it and it has gotten stronger every time we meet with Albus Dumbledore over the last few weeks.**

**My daughter, Lysandra Dora Potter, is not to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her magical education; for two reasons: 1 falling academic standards over the past 50yrs, 2 Albus Dumbledore is headmaster. More information can be found at Potter Manor.**

**Lysandra, do not trust Albus Dumbledore blindly, question anything he says and be very careful of manipulation by him and others. Being the last Potter and Heiress of the family people will want to use you for their own gain or fortune.**

**I love you.**

**Witness: Sarah Bones  
Witness: Pandora Lovegood  
Gringotts Official Witness: Ragnok, Potter Family Vault Keeper**

Other beneficiaries listed in both wills were: Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Peter Andrew Pettigrew, Amelia Sue Bones, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom.

Once Ragnok had finished reading both will he passed them to Lysandra for her to read with the Grangers so she would be able to formulate and ask questions about what was said and what this all means.

While Lysandra was reading the wills, Ragnok picked up the letter and read the front of the Letter address to him with some instructions, written across the bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Here is the revised Chapter 2 of my story. Thanks again to my Beta Death of a Dark Angel. all constructive input is welcomed.

I do not own the Harry Potter. I just play in the sandbox created by JKR.

The Bond and the Ritual

Ch 2

After picking up the envelope addressed to him, Ragnok looked at the front of the envelope and saw writing across the bottom portion, clearly in the flowing style of Lily Potter, the sentence reading: _Keeper Ragnok, please disregard this letter if the Grangers are not present for the reading of the wills_. This sentence stopped him as he looked up at the four people in front of him, two muggle adults and two young witches. How did Lily Potter know of this meeting? He opened the envelope and started to read the letter:

**Vault Keeper Ragnok,**

**I request Lysandra to be evaluated by both a Goblin healer and by Healer Andromeda Tonks, before departing today. I also request that you and Mr. and Mrs. Granger meet with solicitor Ted Tonks today after completing the inheritance test.**

**To Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I request that you take non-magical guardianship of Lysandra Dorea Potter and allow one of the listed magical guardians to act as her magical mentor once she has completed her inheritance test. I thank you for watching over my daughter, as she and Hermione are very special witches.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lily Marie Potter**

Ragnok finished reading the letter and summoned an assistant. When the assistant arrived, he directed him to contact one of the healers and for them to send a message to both Healer and Solicitor Tonks that their presence was requested and to escort them when they arrive. The goblin acknowledged his understanding and left to carry out his tasks.

"Miss Potter, do you have any questions about your parent's wills that you would like to address at this time?" asked Keeper Ragnok.

"Keeper Ragnok, how will we contact the people mentioned that have gifts coming? What is the status of the mentioned properties? What happens once the inheritance test is complete?" asked Lysandra.

"Miss Potter, first there will be a formal will reading for those others involved, they will be given their gifts, and this would be a good time to meet some of the people listed in the will as well as establish relations with them," he replied. "Secondly, the cottage is a loss in Godric's Hollow after that fateful night, but it can be repaired if so desired. Currently the remains of the cottage are under Ministry control as a memorial for the outcome of that night, the Ministry is paying an annuity fee. The other properties should be sealed and in proper order once you are recognized as Head of House, you should be able to access them. Finally, the inheritance test will show that you are the heir of the House of Potter and as such, the Head of House, this will allow you to access the Potter Vaults. I do, however, recommend that you have a mentor or guardian help manage the business and seat on the Wizengamot."

"Keeper Ragnok, what is the Wizengamot?" Lysandra asked. Keeper Ragnok kept his face blank from the large toothy grin he wanted to show to go along with his description of the Wizengamot.

"It is the governing body of the magical world. All of the Houses have a seat on the council and each seat can cast one vote. Currently there are 60 seats," he answered.

"So, what are the duties of the Wizengamot?" she asked.

"The Wizengamot approves the laws proposed by the Ministry or other members, and they act as the judge and jury for legal cases," said Ragnok.

While Miss Potter was thinking about what he had said, he called over Mr. and Mrs. Granger to allow them to read the letter that he had read shortly beforehand. He quickly cast a silencing charm around his desk so that he could talk with the adults in private.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger had a look of shock on their faces after they had read the letter addressed to them.

"Keeper Ragnok, who is this Lily Potter and how did she know that we would be here?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Mr. Granger, I do not know fully or understand how Lady Potter knew," said Keeper Ragnok. He handed them the envelope that the letter came in.

The Grangers looked at the envelope and back at the letter again, "Keeper Ragnok, we need to include both Lysandra and Hermione in any further discussion, as any decision will affect both of them," said Mr. Granger.

The two adults and the goblin looked at each other and the letter, all nodding their heads, before Keeper Ragnok took down the silencing charm.

Sitting off to one side the two girls had moved their chairs closer as they reread the wills and chatted about what the goblin had said.

Turning to face them, Mrs. Granger said, "Girls, we have some new information that we need to discuss with you." Ragnok noticed that the two young witches were sitting as close together as the chairs would allow. _'Magic is already pulling the two together, all so slowly,'_ thought Ragnok.

Lysandra and Hermione stopped talking and turned to look at the adults.

"Miss Potter, along with your parent's wills there was a letter addressed to me from your mother," said Keeper Ragnok. Mrs. Granger gave the envelope and letter to the girls, then they both read the directions on the front of the envelope and the information in the letter. When they looked up again they had a questioning look on their faces.

"How did her mother know that we would be here today?" asked Hermione, once she was over the shock. This question shook Lysandra out of the shock of seeing her mother's handwriting.

"Miss Granger, I do not have an answer for you, fate works in strange ways," said Ragnok.

"Lysandra, your mother asked that Richard and I become your non-magical guardians. Would you like that?" asked Mrs. Granger.

Hermione looked at her parents and then at the quiet girl, who was still looking at the letter and slowly lifted her head to look at Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Hermione got out of her chair and stopped in front of Lysandra, gently she turned Lysandra's head to look her in the eye. She saw the look of fear, wanting, and yearning in the deep green eyes. "Would you like to be part of a family that will love you?" asked Hermione eagerly, crossing her fingers behind her back. _'I could become part of a family. A real family and not just a slave,' _thought Lysandra after rereading the letter and hearing Hermione's question.

Looking from Hermione's, deep chocolate brown welcoming, eyes to the faces of her parents, Lysandra finally started to shake, as she wanted to know what it meant to be loved and wanted. Hermione hugged her after she started to shake and Lysandra quietly answered, "Yes."

The Grangers and Ragnok heard the very faint reply from Lysandra. At this the Keeper motioned the other adults over and he placed his finger on each side of their heads one at a time then shared Lysandra's memories that he had seen with them. Jerica and Richard shook their heads to clear the images after Keeper Ragnok was done, looked at Lysandra and now knew the meaning of what they saw in her eyes and face.

"Miss Potter, shall we continue on with the inheritance test, if you have no further questions on the wills or letter?" asked Ragnok.

Lysandra and Hermione broke the hug before Hermione returned to her seat. The young witch looked up at Keeper Ragnok and said, "Yes please."

He called for an inheritance test kit and when he opened the box there were two blank pieces of parchment. He looked at the parchment and then at the two girls, then the parents and glanced back at the letter from Lily Potter. He placed a piece of parchment in front of each girl. In a flash, two small rune covered knives appeared, to the right side of each piece of parchment.

"All inheritance tests and contracts completed inside Gringotts are completed by Blood Ritual," Ragnok stated. "If a Blood Blade or Blood Quill is used outside of Gringotts then it is being used illegally and for evil. Gringotts is the only place that these types of rituals are legal and even so, only in the presence of a Goblin. Now Miss Potter, you shall go first. Take the knife, slice your palm above the parchment, and allow the blood to drip on it. Do not worry about the wound as it will heal completely once the test is complete."

Lysandra picked up the small knife and sliced open the palm of her left hand, then allowed the blood to drip onto the parchment. Everyone watched in amazement as the blood soaked into the parchment and then words and sentences began to appear across the parchment, in blood red ink.

**Inheritance Test – Lysandra Dorea Potter**

**DOB: 31st of July 1980**

**Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans**

**Official Titles:**

**Ancient Houses:**

**House Potter- Heir, direct descendant- father**

**House Peverell- Heir, direct descendant- father**

**House Nyx- Heir, direct descendant – mother, second-in-line**

**Magical Houses:**

**House Evans- direct descendant-mother**

Below this was several lines listing the number of vaults that Lysandra now owned along with the gold in each vault, a list of properties, land titles and contents in each one. Keeper Ragnok stopped and looked at the last entry on the list of Ancient Houses with interest.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione then picked up the dagger in front of her and repeated the steps that Lysandra had just done.

**Inheritance Test – Hermione Jean Granger**

**DOB: 19th of September 1979**

**Parents: Richard Daniel Granger and Jerica Holly Granger**

**Official Titles:**

**Ancient Houses:**

**House Nyx- Heir, direct descendant-mother & father**

**Magical Houses:**

**House Granger- founder**

Ragnok stopped and looked at the last entry on the list of Ancients Houses in Hermione's test then looked at the same on Lysandra's test. Now he had more concern than interest, as the House of Nyx had no vaults in London Gringotts, but was a most Ancient House, older than any other House in England.

The two girls along with Mr. & Mrs. Granger looked at the results of the test then Mrs. Granger asked Keeper Ragnok, "How are they members of House Nyx? And more importantly, how is Hermione the Heir of House Nyx when my husband and I are non-magical?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," said Ragnok, "Somewhere in your ancestry there were descendants from the House Nyx that may not have been strong enough to claim the title, but the marriage of you two allowed the power and magic to manifest in your daughter. The same has occurred with Miss Potter through her mothers' line."

"Keeper Ragnok, what is House Nyx?" asked Lysandra curiously.

"Miss Potter, the House of Nyx is a Most Ancient House with origins somewhere around the Mediterranean Sea," he began. "It is a matriarchal house where power and leadership is passed from mother to daughter, no males are ever Head of House, they merely act as regents until the next female heir comes of age. All of the Witches in the house are known for their skill with bladed weapons or staffs and their spell casting abilities, while the males have minimal spell casting abilities but are masters of weapons, tactics and strategy, some of the finest warriors to be found," said Keeper Ragnok. "There are no vaults here for House Nyx, I will have to check with older Gringotts Banks to see if they have any House Nyx vaults," said Keeper Ragnok.

While the group of was talking amongst themselves and with Ragnok, there was a knock on the door. He acknowledged the sound and Rockshard entered the office to inform him that Mr. & Mrs. Ted Tonks were present. Rockshard went back out and escorted in the pair.

Keeper Ragnok nodded to the healer acknowledging their arrival. "Welcome, Healer and Solicitor Tonks."

"May your gold and blood of your enemies continue to flow," said Solicitor Tonks.

"May your treasures be bountiful, and your battles quick, bloody and victorious," said Ragnok, as he motioned them all to a seat. "Healer and Solicitor Tonks, this is Mr. & Mrs. Granger, and this is Miss Granger and Miss Potter." The six humans introduced themselves to each other then sat back down. The Tonks were somewhat surprised when they were introduced to Lily's and James Daughter.

"Healer Tonks, it is the will of Lily Potter that Miss Potter be examined by one of our goblin healers and yourself," Keeper Ragnok said. "Miss Potter has just completed her inheritance test, per the request of her parents' will. Our goblin healer will escort you and Miss Potter to the healing chambers where we have set up a room."

"Keeper Ragnok," asked Lysandra, "Please, may Hermione come with me?"

Looking at the two young ones and then the two healers, who nodded, he informed her that the other girl could come.

"Thank you!" she said. The goblin healer motioned for Healer Tonks and the young Heirs to follow her before they left through a side door to start their walk to the medical area.

"Solicitor Tonks," said Keeper Ragnok, "It is the wish of Lily Potter that the Grangers become the non-magical guardians of Miss Potter. This request was not in the will but in a letter attached to the will, handing the envelope and letter to Solicitor Tonks. Miss Potter was brought to the bank by the Hogwarts grounds keeper, as it appears her current guardians, Lily's sister and husband, were never to have been in care of the child."

"Keeper Ragnok," said Solicitor Tonks, "How, then, did she end up there if her parents will forbade this, and who is her magical guardian?"

"Her parents wills were never read after their deaths," said Ragnok. "It appears that Headmaster Dumbledore, as the Chief Warlock, blocked the reading by some Ministry manoeuvre, which we will need to look into, and assumed guardianship before leaving the child at the home of her aunt. I will allow you to see the wills if you are accepting of the case, as I feel there will be more to this, after the healers have completed their exam."

"Keeper Ragnok and Mr. & Mrs. Granger," he said, "I will accept this and aid you in future issues as I am a solicitor in both Magical Britain and in the Crowns Court system." Keeper Ragnok nodded and passed the will over to Solicitor Tonks who read it. Once Solicitor Tonks had finished the wills and made some notes.

"Keeper Ragnok," asked Solicitor Tonks, "Is it true that the will was not read and the wishes of the deceased were not followed for the care of their child?"

"Yes," said Keeper Ragnok, "Solicitor Tonks, the wills have just been read along with the letter that you have seen. The child had been left with Lily Potter's sister, even though the will directly forbid this action." Solicitor Tonks nodding his head in understanding to the information from Keeper Ragnok. Rereading the wills, Solicitor Tonks does not miss that Dumbledore was a signed witness to the wills and still left the child with the relatives.

Looking over to the Grangers, he said, "Mr. & Mrs. Granger I will prepare the legal paperwork for transfer of non-magical guardianship for Miss Potter to you if that is the decision, and I can have this completed with the other parties signatures for the public reading of the wills," said Solicitor Tonks. "For magical mentoring, since Sirius Black is in prison, I would recommend Lady Bones and/or we (Tonks) can help in that. If Sirius is freed from prison and cleared from all charges then I would strongly recommend him as he is the first choice."

"Solicitor Tonks," said Mr. Granger, after a brief look to his wife, "we would like for you to draw up the required paperwork for the transfer of guardianship, also we would also like to be able to use you for any future cases. We have a solicitor for our dental practice, but he would not be knowledgeable enough to handle these issues." Solicitor Tonks, nods his head in understanding of the concern and issues from the Grangers.

-x-x-x-x-x-

While the discussion continues in Ragnok's office down in the goblin healing ward, the two healers and the two young witches arrive and are shown to a large room. The room is separated by a movable divider with two chairs on one side and a table on the other.

"Miss Potter, will you please have a seat on the table, and Miss Granger you can sit in one of the chairs," said Healer Tonks.

Lysandra stops and looks at Hermione after entering the room, she asked, "Why does Hermione have to sit in the chair?"

"Miss Potter," said Healer Tonks, "it is to give you some privacy and not to embarrass you during the exam as you will have to remove you cloths so we can document all of our medical findings from the exam. She will be able to hear what is occurring on the other side as will the other healer. Only one healer will be with you at a time so that our findings are independent of each other. Any and all injuries we find and document can be used to protect you from the ones who caused the injuries."

"O-Okay," said Lysandra, as she went on the other side and removed her clothes and sat on the table. _'I hope that the healers do not become angry at me when they see the scars,'_ thought Lysandra.

Once she was ready she called to the healers and they came over, first the goblin healer. The goblin briefly stopped walking into the exam area when she saw the scars on the young child, before continuing in and fighting down her anger. When the goblin healer raised her hand, Lysandra flinched away, as if trying to get away from her. Healer Tonks heard the rustling and quickly came around the divider to comfort the girl, Andromeda Tonks also stopped momentarily when she saw the scars covering Lysandra's body, as the goblin stopped and lowered her hands. Healer Tonks explained what the healer was doing to Lysandra, as she comforted her. Nodding her understanding of the goblin healers action Lysandra calmed down and Healer Tonks returned to her seat, allowing the goblin healer to continue her exam once she was accustom to the healers actions. After the goblin healer completed her exam, Healer Tonks came around the divider and examined Lysandra. Healer Tonks pulled her wand and explained what she was going to do and what the different spells were for. Once Healer Tonks was completed she told Lysandra she could get dressed and then to come back over to their side, one of the last charms Healer Tonks cast was to check if Lysandra had been penetrated at any time, and received a negative response. The two healers completed their reports and discussed their concerns behind some privacy wards about Lysandra's reaction at the start of the exam, and there was a certain level of language not suited to young witches in the discussion of her health and the amount of abuse evident, and then Tonks turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, we would like to do a quick scan of you and check our base facts for a comparison," said Healer Tonks hesitantly.

"Do I need to go undress and sit on the table?" asked Hermione.

"No we are checking your magic and basic health readings to Miss Potters, as you are about the same age, to make sure our base findings are accurate," replied the healer.

Hermione nodded her head and moved away from Lysandra so the healers could quickly make their medical scans. Finished the two healers again compared notes and satisfied that their findings were agreeable, the goblin healer lead the group back up to the Keeper Ragnok's office.

The small group of made their way back to Keeper Ragnok's office and the healers gave a copy of their medical reports to Keeper Ragnok and Solicitor Tonks. While Keeper Ragnok read the report, some very colourful words were spoken in a strange language (Gobldighuk). The two girls went and sat down with Richard and Jerica still holding hands, and trying to fit into one chair. After reading the report Solicitor Tonks passed the record to Richard and Jerica.

The medical reports revealed that Miss Potter had suffered from severe malnutrition, periods of starvation, multiple old fractures, multiple healed and healing contusions,burns, laceration, and other wounds consistent with scaring from frequent beatings. All findings consistent with child abuse, neglect and endangerment, but fortunately she had not been raped or sexually abused. Her behaviour indicates some degree of emotional or psychological abuse to go along with the physical. Also the magical scans found that her natural talents and magic was being suppressed by very strong suppression charms.

"Solicitor Tonks, this is an outrage, this should never have happened to young one," said Keeper Ragnok, for in goblin society the young ones were considered the most precious resource that we have and should never be abused or mistreated.

"Keeper Ragnok you are correct. This should never have been allowed and if it was reported then intervention should have occurred," said Solicitor Tonks. "Keeper Ragnok, Mr. & Mrs. Granger, paper work will be filed in both magical and non-magical legal systems to remove Miss Potter from this situation and to give legal guardianship to you. I will have all paperwork ready for the will reading."

"Mr. & Mrs. Granger, I will inform Director Bones directly and we can discuss more after the will reading," said Solicitor Tonks.

"Thank you all for what you are doing," said Jerica. After reading the report and sharing looks with Richard, "we accept the request of Lily Potter and welcome Miss Potter into our home."

"Mrs. Granger, I would like to accompany your family home so that I can provide some potions for Miss Potter to help in her recover? " asked Healer Andromeda Tonks. "It will also allow me to return to check on her. Keeper Ragnok, I recommend that Miss Potter be treated by your healers/curse breakers before she leaves to remove all charms from her."

"Keeper Ragnok, I would also check for tracking or monitoring charm as well," Solicitor Ted Tonks added. "Whoever may have placed the binding/suppression charms may also have placed other types of charms."

Keeper Ragnok nodded in agreement and motioned for the healer to approach. Once they had completed their discussion in Goblin, "Miss Potter, will you follow the healer so that they can remove the lock and other spells affecting you," asked Keeper Ragnok.

"Keeper Ragnok, can Hermione come with me?" Lysandra asked.

"Not this time Miss Potter," replied Keeper Ragnok.

Looking at Hermione, Andromeda, and Jerica, and receiving reassuring nods or looks Lysandra nodded her head and got up to follow the goblin healer. "How long will this take?" she asked.

"It should take one hour," said Keeper Ragnok. Lysandra nodded and followed the healer out the door.

The healer led Lysandra down through the tunnels of Gringotts under London for several minutes until they reached a set of bronze doors with two goblins in healer robes standing in front of the doors to the healing chamber. The two healers opened the doors and the four of them entered the room. The healer directed Lysandra to change out of her clothes and in to a ritual gown, she pointed to a changing area off to the right of the room. Lysandra changed her clothing and returned to the area and was directed to a raised stone table with some pelts lying over the surface. She was given a potion to calm and fortify her. Once she was laying down the three healers began to intricate ritual chanting and motions with their hands and she closed her eyes resting, as the table began to get warm as the multiple charms and traces affecting her magic were removed. The magical energy feedback from releasing the bindings was absorbed by the ruins in the ritual chamber and fed back to the wards in and around Gringotts.

Once the ritual was complete the healers had removed a 20% magical suppression charm, 65% magical suppression charm, charms to suppress her natural talents to include, Occlumency, wandless magic, defence magic, healing; six different types of tracking and monitoring charms, and a confundus charm, learning suppression charm, confidence suppression charm, compulsory charm and a loyalty charm. Once she was awake, given a mild pain potion, and had a chance to change clothes Lysandra was escorted back to Keeper Ragnok's office, and a report given to him on what was removed, included in the report was the magic signature of the caster of the charms.

Once Keeper Ragnok read the list of charms and level of suppression involved on Miss Potter he became very enraged, especially when he saw who the magic signature belong to: Albus (too-many-names) Dumbledore. He quickly called a messenger and sent a message to the Bank director, informing him of the transgressions made by the Headmaster. He then passed copies of the report to the Tonks and Grangers to read. Once the list had been read by all of the adults: the office was now had five angry adults, two magical and two non-magical and one irate goblin.

"Keeper Ragnok, how could someone put this many restrictions on a child, and I do not know most what is listed?" asked Mrs. Granger

"Keeper Ragnok, if I may," said Healer Tonks. "Mrs. Granger, the only valid charm was the 20% suppression charm placed by her parents, as most magical parents do this to reduce the chance of accidental magic. The remaining charms listed would have a large negative impact on a young witch or wizard, almost leaving them as a non-magical. This could leave them very susceptible to suggestions and manipulation or another path of action by someone who does not have their best interest in mind. Keeper Ragnok, I say we have another item for further discussion with Director Bones after the reading of her parents wills."

"So, a small suppression charm on Hermione would have helped with her magical outburst?" asked Mrs. Granger. She received head nods from the Tonks and Ragnok, confirming the question.

"Why were we never informed or told about this when her magic started to show as a toddler?"inquired Mr. Granger.

"Laws, such as the statute of secrecy prevents much of the contact of non-magical parents," answered Solicitor Tonks. Ted could see that the dislike for such laws in the body language of the Grangers.

"Healer Tonks, I agree that that would be an excellent idea and I should have some further direction of some inquiries along with the results of the audit." said Keeper Ragnok. "Now, if no one has any more questions, Miss Potter would you like to visit your vault? I believe your parents left you a trunk in your trust vault."

"Keeper Ragnok, I would like to visit my vault to collect the trunk and some money for school supplies," said Lysandra.

"Miss Potter, here is the key to your trust vault and when you get back I will have a purse for you, so you do not need to pick up any money,' said Keeper Ragnok. He pressed a rune on the desk and another goblin arrived to escort them to her vault.

"Miss Potter, this way," said Rockshard, as he led her to the mine carts to descend down to the vaults. The cart stopped in front of vault 687. Rockshard and Lysandra got out of the cart and approached the vault. Rockshard asked for the vault key and Lysandra handed it to him and he opened the vault. Inside on the left of the door was a large 6 compartment lady's trunk with her initials on the lid. On top of the lid was a piece of parchment that contained the basic information about the trunk.

Compartment 1: writing items and keepsake storage

Compartment 2: Lady Incidentals

Compartment 3: potions ingredients

Compartment 4: library (1000) tomes

Compartment 5: wardrobe

Compartment 6: travelling apartment

The parchment also listed how to key the trunk to the owner and how to shrink/expand the trunk. Lysandra keyed the trunk and then shrunk the trunk and pick up the trunk and left the vault. Then the two of them got back in the cart and returned to Keeper Ragnok's' office.

"Miss Potter, here in this box are the two head of house rings. First pick up the Potter Family Ring and place on your right ring finger," said Keeper Ragnok. Lysandra picked up the oversized ring and placed it on her right index finger, the ring glowed and resized itself to her hand, then the glowing continued to cover her entire body. Once the glowing has finished Keeper Ragnok directed her to place the Peverell Family Ring next to the Potter Family ring. Once again the oversized ring glowed and resized itself to her hand and she was again covered by a momentary glow.

"Keeper Ragnok, what was with the glowing when I put the rings on?" asked Lysandra.

"Lady Potter, that was the family/head of house magic accepting the wearer of the ring and the protective enchantments in the rings scanning the wearer for the harmful effects from spells, potions or poisons," sad Keeper Ragnok. "Now Lady Potter focus on the rings and they should combine together, allowing you to have only one ring visible and you can chose which family ring present. You should also be able to cause the ring to vanish from view so others do not see the family rings, so as to keep questions down."

Lysandra focuses on the rings and they combine into one ring and then she is able to cause the ring to vanish and return as needed.

"Lady Potter, I can provide you with a money purse that can be used to withdraw funds from your account in the form of currency required, for the nominal fee of 1 galleon," said Keeper Ragnok.

"Keeper Ragnok, how does it work and what are the limitations to the withdraw? Who would have the best wands?" asked Lady Potter.

"Lady Potter, the purse is keyed to you the first time you open it by a drop of blood, then all you have to do is place your hand inside and think of the currency type and note value and how much is needed and the money will appear in your hand. There is a limit of 500 Galleons for requested transaction, larger transactions can be completed by signed transfers," replied Keeper Ragnok. "Marcello Wands in Knockturn Alley make the best wands and she provides all the wands needed for Gringotts curse breakers. Her shop is to the left at the entrance to the alley, behind Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour."

(a/n) 30 knut = 1 sickle, 20 sickle = 1 galleon, 1 galleon = 15 pounds.

Lysandra nodded her understanding and paid for the purse, thanking Keeper Ragnok for his time and bowed in respect, "may your vaults overflow and your enemies cower before you," said Lysandra. The Tonks and Grangers bid farewell to Keeper Ragnok and they left the bank to complete their perspective tasks needed before the will reading.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger along with Hermione and Lysandra started to work on Lysandra's school list and to finish collecting items for Hermione (trunk, school robes and wand). They started with Bagdull's Trunk & Bags to get Hermione a ladies trunk with 5 compartments. They also picked up two messenger satchels with space expansion and feather weight charms to use as book bags for class. While waiting for the trunk to be finished the group headed for Madame Malkin's Robes for school robes and uniforms. Once both of the girls had been measured and fitted and Madame Malkin said the robes would be ready in 2 hours they left to gather potion kits from Slug & Jiggers Apothecary (selecting Slytherin kits), and parchment, ink and other supplies. After making the rounds the family went to the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for sundaes. Finishing their sundaes the family moves around the ice cream parlour and enter Knockturn Alley and the second shop on the left is Marcello Wands. Lysandra leads the way into the shop followed by Hermione and her parents.

"Hello," called Lysandra as she saw no one in the front of the shop. Hearing some noise from the back of the shop the group soon sees an older witch approach them. "Sorry, I was busy sorting wand components in back," said the witch.

"Good day Madam, Hermione and I are needing to get our first wands and Keeper Ragnok recommended you shop as the best wands," said Lysandra.

"You must have made a fair impression on Keeper Ragnok for him to guide you to my store for your wands. Most first years, and muggle born buy their wands at Ollivanders," said the witch. "I am Francesca Marcello, maker of elegant wands and staves."

"Hermione you go first," said Lysandra. Hermione nods her head and looks towards Marcello.

"Ma'am, what do I need to do," asked Hermione.

"Which is your dominate hand and would you most likely cast with," asked Marcello of Hermione.

"I am right handed," answered Hermione.

Madam Marcello, summoned a magical measuring tape measure and started to measure Hermione's right arm in multiple ways to select the correct wand length. She motioned Hermione over to the counter where there were several types of wood blocks. "Focus on your magic and slowly mover your hand over the wood blocks, you should feel a pull to one the block and that would be the wand wood best tuned to your magic," said Madam Marcello.

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on her magic and then opened them back up and slowly moved her right hand over the blocks of wood in front of her on the counter, when her hand moved over the Kaya wood block, the block began to move and her hand was pulled to the block.

"Kaya wood," responded Madam Marcello. She turned and selected several wands from the shelves and returned to the counter. "All of these wands are made of Kaya wood and each has a different core. Once I give you a wand hold it for a few seconds and then wave it at the target at the end of the counter."

Over the next 10min Hermione tried one Kaya wood wand after another, picking each one up and holding it for a few seconds each and then waved the wand at the target. Only the Kaya wood wand with dragon heartstring caused a slight warming in her hand and produce a few golden sparks when waved, then she handed the wand back. "That is all of the Kaya wood wands that I have, I will need to make you a wand that best matches your magic," said Marcello.

"Is this common," asked Mrs. Granger after seeing the display of sparks while Hermione was trying each wand.

"No, most young witches or wizards match to one of the basic wands that I have made," said Marcello. "That last wand was a close match but some thing was off or missing in the wand. There should have been more of a warm glow/aura."

"Miss Granger, please come down to the other end of the counter," asked Marcello. In front of her was a large covered tray that had several types of wand core material. "Here again, focus on your magic and slowly move your hand over the cores and core that calls to you will glow."

Hermione focuses her magic and begins to mover her hand over the tray of wand cores and the compartment for dragon heartstring glows as her hand passes over it. "continue to move your hand over the rest of the tray," said Marcello. Hermione continues to pass her hand over the rest of the tray and the space with Kneazle whiskers glow and the remaining cores do not react.

"Dragon heartstring and Kneazle whiskers will make a wand of power and will be attuned to the owners emotions," said Marcello.

"What is a Kneazle," asked Hermione.

"Kneazle is type of magical feline that are very loyal to the owner and difficult to bond with, but they can sense suspicious or distrustful behaviour or people, are highly intelligent and like wands they select their owner," said Marcello. "Now let me set aside the components for your wand and we will repeat the process with your companion."

"Which is your dominant and hand," asked Marcello.

"I am right handed," answered Lysandra. Marcello repeated the measuring process with Lysandra and then led her over to the selection of wooden blocks.

"Focus your magic and slowly move your hand over the blocks," said Marcello.

Lysandra focused on her magic and slowly began to mover her hand over the blocks of wood. As she moved her hand over the blocks several started to move, causing Marcello's eyes to widen. The first wood her hand was drawn to was Alder. After this block was removed by Marcello, no other block moved when Lysandra passed her hand over then a second time.

"Come down to the tray of wand cores, as I will have to make the wand," said Marcello.

Lysandra moved down to the tray of wand cores and did like Hermione and focused on her magic and started to move her hand over the different compartments. As Lysandra's hand mover over the tray the compartment of horned serpent horn began to glow and no other. Marcello look concerned as she knew that there had to be anther core type, so she pulled out another small tray of wand cores from beneath the back counter. "Do the same with this tray," said Marcello. Lysandra focused on the new tray and moved her hand over the components and a strange feather started to glow. "Thunderbird tail feather," said Marcello.

"Miss, this will be a very unique wand when made. Horned Serpent horn is partial to witches and wizards who speak Parseltongue, can speak with snakes and other type reptiles. Thunderbird Tail feather make good wands of transfiguration and sense danger to their bonded," said Marcello.

"It will take me a few days to make the two wands, but they will each be unique like there two bonded when complete," said Marcello.

"Ma'am, we have business with Gringotts on August 3rd, will that be enough time," asked Lysandra.

"Yes, that would be fine," replied Marcello.

"Madam Marcello, how much for the wands," asked Lysandra. "I would like to make a down payment now for the job and the remainder when we pick up the wands."

"The two wands total cost will be 100 Galleons," said Marcello. Lysandra reached into her money purse and withdrew 50 Galleons and handed it to Marcello. "Whose name do I make the order to," asked Marcello.

"Madam Marcello, make the order for Lysandra Potter and Hermione Granger," said Lysandra.

"Miss Potter, I will have your wands ready for you on the 3rd," said Marcello. "Have a good day finishing your shopping."

The group left Marcello wands and proceeded back to Bagdull's Trunk & Bags to collect Hermione's trunk and then to Madam Malkin's to collect their robes before going to Flourish & Blotts to get Lysandra's school books. Both Hermione and Lysandra quickly collected her required books from their school lists and then they began to look at some other books. Hermione found two books on basic home potions and another titled '101 House hold charms' and the noble 28, while Lysandra found several books on etiquette and selected: A Wizarding Genealogy, Dos and Don'ts for young Witches, and two books on Occlumency. They bought their books and then headed for the last area on their school list the pets.

"Mum the school list says we can have pet to take with us," stated Hermione as they approached the pet shops. "We can have a cat, toad or owl."

"I choose an owl," stated Lysandra. "look how many owls have been to my relatives house the past few days, and it looks like that is mail service."

"I would like a cat for a pet," said Hermione.

"How about we start with one pet know and if you show that you can take care of it then we can see about a pet for each of you," answered Jerica. "I do agree with Lysandra that an owl would be a better choice. Richard what do you think?"

"I can see an owl, but no dogs I am allergic to them," responded Richard.

"Off to the owl emporium," stated Jerica. Hermione looks over at the pet shop with a sad face at not getting her cat today.

Lysandra walks into the emporium and sees all of the owls sitting on their roosts, and her eye is drawn to the bark from a beautiful snow owl. As she approaches the owl the shop owner rushes over to stop the young girl, as the owl has bitten sever people in the past few days. The owner is surprised when the owl allows Lysandra to approach and rub its chest and then hops down to rest on Lysandra's shoulder.

"How much for the owl and basic equipment," asked Lysandra. "Will the owl deliver mail?"

"25 Galleon for the owl and supplies, and yes she will deliver your mail," responded the keeper.

Lysandra paid for the owl and brought it over to Hermione who hesitantly rub the owls breast.

"Lysandra what will you name her," asked Hermione.

"She needs a proper name," said Lysandra. "I like to read mythology, and I partially remember a name that I think will work, so need to look for the name."

Once they were done at the emporium the new family started for the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Healer Tonks, before heading back into muggle London and to the Granger Residents in Hampstead. On the way home the group stopped at a local pub for diner before arriving home. Healer Tonks thanked the Grangers for dinner and provided some potions for Lysandra before leaving and apparating home.

-x-x-x-x-x-

While the new Granger family was shopping in Diagon Alley for school items, Hagrid was finally released by the Goblins at Gringotts once they had finished questioning him about how he acquired Miss Potters vault key and that he was being honest in his statements and purpose for being at Gringotts. They allowed him to retrieve the item in Vault 713 as requested by Head Master Dumbledore. Hagrid then departed the bank and quickly looked around Diagon Alley but did not see Lysandra anywhere and departed for Hogwarts.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hermione, you can show Lysandra to her room and then you both can help your dad get the trunks up to your rooms and unpack," said Jerica. "Do not forget to set up the owl stand."

"Yes mum," said Hermione. She lead Lysandra up the stairs to the guest room across form her room and then showed her where the bathroom was located and the linen closet for towels. Hermione also pointed out where Lysandra will find her tooth brush later in the evening before bed, as both of her parents were dentist. The two girls then went back downstairs to help her dad to bring up the trunks to their rooms._'I must be dreaming,'_ thought Lysandra, _'a freak does not deserve this kind of room,'_ as she looked around her new room and bed. Once both girls had unpack the trunks of their school items they went back downstairs to the living room to spend time with Jerica and Richard. Lysandra found an old Greek mythology book on one of the bookshelves and found the name she was looking for.

Lysandra approached the owl, "how does Hedwig sound" she asked. The owl barked her approval and hopped onto Lysandra's shoulder and rubbed and nibbled her ear, while Lysandra stroked her breast.

The Grangers and Lysandra all sat down in the living room with Jerica and Richard sitting on the sofa while the Hermione and Lysandra sat beside each other in the love seat. "Lysandra, welcome to your new home," said Jerica.

"Thank you, Ma'am," said Lysandra, with some hidden concern that this was not real.

"Lysandra, no calling us Ma'am or Sir. We are a family and you can call us by our names, and hopefully you will come to call us mum and dad," said Jerica.

Hermione looked over to Lysandra and was watching the look in her eyes, as her mother was talking to Lysandra and trying to identify the flashes of look in Lysandra's eyes as her mother spoke of family and home. Was the flashes she saw; hope, happiness, longing, as well as fear and miss trust as if she had been hurt before.

"Lysandra, we want you to trust us and be willing to tell us about what happened at your relatives house. We are here to support you and to let you live as a young happy 11yo girl," said Richard. "Mr. Tonks, is working on the paperwork to allow you to stay with us as your legal non-magical guardians, this way you will always have a loving and safe home to come back to for holidays."

"Lysandra, do you have any questions for us?" asked Jerica.

Lysandra look up at Hermione and then to each of her parents and then back to Hermione's face looking deeply into her eye to see if what she heard was real and not some kind of cruel joke. "I can ask questions?" she asked, finally after seeing truthfulness in Hermione's eyes.

"Yes, Lysandra, you can ask questions," said Jerica. "asking questions is one way children learn. Just like saying to another person what they do not like or when a person does something that bothers them. We have several rooms with books in them and we all like to read. If you find a book you like and while reading you come across something in the book you do not understand, then asking questions about it one way to learn."

"At my aunt and uncles house I was not allowed to ask questions and if I did ask one I was punished," said Lysandra quietly, looking down at her lap.

"Lysandra, you will never be punished for asking a question," replied Jerica.

Sensing Lysandra's discomfort and worry Hermione turned and gave her friend a hug. Hermione felt Lysandra tense up at first and then relax into the hug as she slowed returned the hug. This reaction did not go unnoticed by the two adults. The family relaxed for the rest of the evening and Lysandra was surprised that she was allowed to watch the telly. The Grangers asked her what her favourite shows were and Lysandra only look down at a piece of lent on her skirt and just shrugged her shoulders in reply. Richard handed the remote over to Lysandra and allowed her to changes the channels until she found one that she like and they all had a good time as Lysandra selected a nature and science program that they enjoyed watching.

Around 9pm Jerica told the girls it was time for bed and the two went upstairs to get ready for bed and in the loo was a new tooth brush for Lysandra. Hermione showed her were to find the toothpaste and dental floss, showing Lysandra how to use the floss. "Lysandra, mum will most likely take you to work tomorrow to give you a dental check," said Hermione.

"Will it hurt? I have never been to a dentist before," stated Lysandra.

"No, the checking and cleaning will not," answered Hermione. "I will go with you and hold your hand if you would like." Lysandra nodded her head yes in reply. Both girls quickly completed brushing their teeth and finished getting ready for bed. Hermione walked Lysandra to her room and wished her a good night before going to her own room and crawling into bed.

Lysandra crawled into bed and wished Hermione a good night and snuggled under the covers and reflected over the day and what she had learned of her parents and the house and people she was with felt safe and nice as she drifted off to sleep.

Shortly after Lysandra drifted off to sleep Jerica and Richard came up stairs and checked on both girls and saw that they were asleep and went off to their own room.

"Richard, did you notice how Lysandra reacted to Hermione's hugs today," asked Jerica.

Richard nodded. "Yes, it was like she has never had a hug and she flinched like she was afraid something would be found."

"Do you think she has scars from her relative abuse," asked Jerica.

"Yes, she reacts like some who has been abused," stated Richard. "We should watch and see how she behaves and reacts to us, and try to encourage her to be open and to trust us. We know from the memories shared by Keeper Ragnok that some type of abuse has occurred at that house."

-x-x-x-x-x-

In a northern Scotland castle, in an office of a manipulative old fool, of a wizard, sat a table and several bookshelves full of little metallic devices tied to a multitude of charms, wards, trackers and other types of spells to several people with several of them link to one Lysandra Potter. Some of those devices were no longer working properly and started to behave in an erratic pattern. After several minutes of this activity they started to explode setting off a chain reaction destroying all of the devices. About the same time this was happening Hagrid arrived back at Hogwarts from Diagon alley with the special package from Gringotts. The resident of the office was away on business and would not be back in for several days, so the destruction went unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the revised ch3. A big thanks again to my Beta Death of a Dark Angel. reviews and comments greatly appriciated.

Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I just play in the sandbox she made.

The Bond and the Ritual

Ch 3

Lysandra woke up looking around, trying to identify where she was, and looked at the bed side table clock and saw that it was 5am. She looked around the room to identify it as this was not her room at her aunt and uncles house. Lysandra placed the large comfortable bed, nice furnishings and well cared for room as that of her new friend and family home, there her room was the cupboard under the stairs. '_Is this really my room now,' _thought Lysandra_._ She got up and found a dressing coat at the end of her bed and wrapped that around her and walked off to the loo. Once finished in the loo she went on downstairs to the kitchen to see if anyone else was up. Finding no one else up downstairs she went back to the kitchen and started to make hot water for tea as she did not find any coffee items. Once she had made and finished a cup of tea she went to the refrigerator and pulled out the eggs, butter and rashers. Lysandra looked through the cabinets and found the skillets and placed two of the larger ones on the cooker and started making breakfast.

Jerica heard some noise coming from the kitchen and then smelled the aroma of breakfast cooking. Looking over and seeing Richard still in bed, she got up and wrapped her dressing coat around herself and headed down stairs. As she got closer to the kitchen she could smell the rashers cooking and moved on into the kitchen and found Lysandra standing at the cooker fixing breakfast. She watched Lysandra for several moments to make sure she was not going to hurt herself, then Jerica approached and quietly asked "Lysandra, what are you doing?"

Lysandra was startled and backed away, expecting to be punished for making a mess. Jerica saw the reaction and slowed her approached and smiled at Lysandra to show that she was not mad or angry. Lysandra, seeing that she was not in trouble, moved back to the cooker and pulled the rashers out of the skillet and then the eggs.

"I thought that I would make breakfast to ensure that I am earning my keep for staying here," replied Lysandra.

"What do you mean earning your keep?" asked Jerica.

"My aunt and uncle said that I had to earn my keep for staying with them, and if I didn't they would punish me, as I cost them money to stay with them," muttered Lysandra. Jerica was trying her best not to show the anger building inside of her at these animals that would do this to a child.

"Lysandra, we do not expect you to get up and cook breakfast for us every day. That is not your responsibility. That duty belongs to Richard or myself. Now if you would like to help cook or cook a meal then ask us and we will let you know if it is alright," replied Jerica, with masked emotions. About this time the rest of the family arrived and saw what was occurring in the kitchen and a bushy brown haired missile ran through the kitchen door and attached itself to Lysandra in a hug. Both girls quickly calmed down and they separated from the shared hug. Lysandra with the help of Jerica finished the breakfast and brought it to the table. Lysandra then went back over and collected the tea tray and brought it to the table.

"Lysandra, once we have finished eating and have cleaned up, how about I take you and Hermione to the office and give you a dental check-up?" asked Jerica.

"Alright. I have never had my teeth checked before, or any other doctor visit," answered Lysandra.

Jerica smiled and nodded. She did not trust her voice to answer and not show the anger and rage brewing insider her over the neglect from Lysandra's relatives.

"Lysandra, breakfast was good. Thank you," said Hermione. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"Oh, I've been cooking breakfast for my relatives since I was big enough to stand at the cooker," answered Lysandra. "At first I had to use a stool to reach the back of the cooker, but have no issues reaching all the burners now." Lysandra's happiness and pride in knowing how to cook was out of sorts with the fury being felt by the Grangers. _'How could some one treat a child as a slave at 4yrs of age?'_ wondered Jerica.

Now Richard was fuming inside at what his new ward had said and he wanted nothing more than to go over to Dursley home and educate them on some finer points of human society. "Lysandra, we all share in the chores and duties of the house. Hermione is expected to dust and sweep the floors weekly, Jerica does most of the cooking and food shopping, and I care for the lawn. We all help with the victory garden."

Once breakfast was finished and the kitchen cleaned up and dishes were completed, they went up and got ready for the day.

Hermione dragged Lysandra over to her room and went over to her closet once they were in the room. Hermione quickly found a couple of skirts and some shirts for Lysandra to take back to her room to try on so that she had some clean clothes for today. "Lysandra, here try these on and see if they will fit you."

"Hermione, thank you," whispered Lysandra as she went back to her room to change. The clothes Lysandra tried on fit well and were much nicer than any she had worn before. She chose a knee length pleated skirt with a T-shirt.

The three women left for the surgery to get the day started and complete Lysandra's first dental check-up. Lysandra had a good exam and then her first cleaning. After that was completed Jerica took the two girls out to Primark and Peacocks to get Lysandra some new clothes. The shopping trip was focused on the basics, since Lysandra was taking the potions given to her by Healer Tonks and did not see a reason to purchase a whole new wardrobe now. Jerica did have Lysandra try on several types of pants, shorts, skirts, blouses, jumper, and T-shirts, and picked up different knickers packs to determine what she liked best for a later shopping trip. Once the short shopping trip was complete the three of them went home for lunch before Jerica headed back to the surgery.

After finishing lunch the girls moved back to the living room and sat down on the couch to talk.

"Hermione, can I ask you some questions?" asked Lysandra.

"Sure," replied Hermione.

"How did you know I needed your friendship at the bank?" asked Lysandra.

"Honestly, I don't know how or why. I saw you arrive with the big tall man while waiting for dad to talk with the goblin. Then I saw the disagreement and heard you ask why he had your vault key that you didn't know about. Finally I saw you sitting over on the bench alone and something inside told me that you needed a friend and someone to trust," replied Hermione. "I can't say what or how I knew that this was needed but I somehow felt drawn to be your friend/sister."

"Thank you. I haven't had friends in the past as my cousin would chase them away," said Lysandra. "Having a friend who I can trust is something that I have wanted," continued Lysandra, while looking at her lap afraid to look at Hermione.

Seeing the Lysandra's body language and the quietness of the last statement, Hermione moved over from where she was sitting and hugged her new friend/sister. "Lysandra, I will always be there for you," stated Hermione, softly, with the hug.

The girls remained quiet for a few moments after separating from the hug, each in their own thoughts

"Hermione, what are your parents like?" asked Lysandra.

"Well you have seen that they love each other and me, and I think that they're starting to care for you. I know that they're upset with how your relatives have treated you, by how they don't answer back or respond to statements you make about how you lived. Some times they stiffen to what you say about chores or work you had to do for you relatives. They're both very smart and run their own surgery. Dad is slightly older than mum, and he was in the service before going to uni. They both like to travel and each summer holiday we would go to different locations, several times have been to southern France and their unique beaches. On the weekends we have gone out camping and hiking in Wales," answered Hermione. "Here at home mum likes to work in the garden and she is a good cook. Dad is good at the grill and cares for the rest of the yard."

"I will like working with your mum as I enjoy cooking even though I wouldn't get to eat what I cooked at my aunt and uncles," stated Lysandra. "I would get hit if I dropped or spilled any of the food," Lysandra mumbled while looking at her hands.

After talking about the house, chores and Hermione's parents the two girls decided to start reading their textbooks starting with charms. While reading the books Hermione went and got some spiral note books and pencils so they could take notes on what they were reading, and they moved out to the kitchen table to make it easier to write.

Hermione looked over at Lysandra's notes and had some trouble reading what was written. She did not say anything but started to watch Lysandra a little more when she was taking notes down and looking at where she was reading in the book to be able to make notes on the same topic. Hermione was doing this so later with her mums help they may be able to help Lysandra with her penmanship.

About 4pm the two girls stopped studying and started to work on getting dinner ready as Hermione knew that her parents would be home slightly after 5pm. The two girls found the sausage, onions, peppers, garlic and other spices along with canned tomato sauce, diced and crushed in the pantry, along with spaghetti. They split the duties up and started on making dinner with greens and toast, waiting until the adults were home before placing the spaghetti to the boiling water.

"Hermione, Lysandra, we're home," called Jerica.

"We're in the kitchen," replayed Hermione.

Both Jerica and Richard moved towards the kitchen following the aroma of dinner to find the girls each working on different parts of dinner.

"Richard, get a bottle of Chianti as that will go well with the dinner," directed Jerica. She then went to check on what the girls had made and was impressed with Lysandra watching the sauce cooking on the burner.

Shortly after Richard returned with the wine the dinner was ready and they all helped to move the food over to the table, and Jerica noticed only three place settings at the table and then she spotted a small plate over on the far counter.

Jerica walked over to Lysandra and asked her to come sit at the table.

"I am not allowed to sit at the table for dinner," mumbled Lysandra, looking down, waiting to be yelled at or struck for getting a plate out, expecting to eat.

Jerica saw how Lysandra flinched and looked down when she answered, causing Jerica to soften her response. "Lysandra, here in this house we eat as family and that includes you. Lysandra you are not a servant, you are a member of this family and as a family member you will eat at the table," stated Jerica.

Lysandra looks up at Jerica as she finishes talking and nods her head, not trusting her voice and hugs her before going and picking up her plate and utensils. _'Did Jerica just say I was family?' _thought Lysandra. After all of the family were sitting at the table they tucked in for dinner.

Once every one was finished with dinner Lysandra started to collect the dishes and clean up. Jerica stopped her and told her that she would clean up as they had made an excellent dinner.

Lysandra stopped and stared at Jerica, with a blank look while her mind restarted, as she did not know what to do as cleaning up after dinner and cleaning was expected of her.

Jerica and Richard quickly cleaned the dishes off the table and kitchen and put away the extra food.

While walking back over to the table, Jerica saw the girls books and note pads. She recognized Hermione's writing on one pad and summarized the other had to be Lysandra's. As she looked over the notes she quickly became concerned over the poor penmanship in the notes, and decided to talk with her in the morning. She put the notes and books back on the table so the girls can work on them in the morning.

After dinner the family moved to the lounge and relaxed with reading and talking about how their days went.

Once everyone had talked about their day, Lysandra went out to the back garden and walked around the grounds looking in the beds and pulling an occasional weed out. This allowed her to think about the changes that has occurred over the past two days.

_'Was this real? I'm part of a family that loved her and treated her as a member and not as a servant,' _thought Lysandra. _ 'I__ don't have to return to my aunt and uncle's; I have a new best friend/sister and her new guardians treat her as a child and have accepted her into the family. I have found that there are other people who care for her and know about her parents. Why was I not allowed to live with her parents friends? Is there another person messing with my life and not for my best welfare? What is the headmasters plan for me,' _she wondered._ 'Why does he have such an interest in my childhood, but was never there?'_

Finishing her walk along the gardens and tossing the weeds in the rubbish Lysandra returns to the lounge to join the rest of the family. They watched some telly before going back to reading.

After finishing the chapter in the book she was reading Hermione left to shower and get ready for bed. Lysandra followed and waited for Hermione to finish then showered and changed for bed. When she came out and walking to her bedroom Lysandra saw Jerica brushing out Hermione's hair.

Jerica saw Lysandra in the mirror and asked her "Lysandra, would you like for me to brush out your hair?"

Lysandra looked back at Jerica with a blank look as no one has ever asked her or helped her brush her hair. She also thought back to how her aunt would brush her hair when she was younger, wincing as she recalled the pain of the pulled hair. She did not even own a brush. Lysandra slowly nodded yes to Jerica and went to put her clothes away and then came back to Hermione's room and waited, expecting the process to be painful.

Once Jerica was done with Hermione's hair, she started on Lysandra's hair. While brushing Jerica showed Lysandra the different types of brushes and what they were used for. The brushing action was slowing process, starting with the de-tangling brush, putting Lysandra to sleep as this was such a relaxing experience for her.

When Jerica was done with brushing out Lysandra's hair both girls gave her a hug, placing a kiss on their foreheads and headed off to bed.

Jerica was up fixing breakfast when Hermione and Lysandra came downstairs, Richard had already left for the surgery.

"Girls, I saw your school books and your notes," said Jerica, while finishing the eggs.

Lysandra had a look of fright with the statement and was looking only at the table, not wanting to meet Jerica's or Hermione's eyes, afraid that she would be in trouble for taking notes.

"Lysandra, did your aunt every help you with your writing or studies," asked Jerica.

Lysandra continued to look down at the table and shook her head sideways, surprised that she was not in trouble for taking notes. After several seconds waiting Lysandra finally finds her small voice she answered, "only the teachers in primary helped with my writing in class. I was not allowed to practice at home as that would be a waste of paper."

"Lysandra, Hermione and I will help you with your penmanship," replied Jerica. "We will not worry about spelling/ grammar now but focus on the mechanics of writing to give you the flowing penmanship of a young lady, and not the chicken scratches of a small child."

Lysandra looked up at Jerica and Hermione with a look of wonder that they were willing to help her, and that she was not in trouble.

Lysandra started writing practice after finishing breakfast, working on the basics of writing each letter and simple words in longhand and print. This practice would allow Lysandra to make cleaner notes and better flowing essays.

While practising letters and words there was a taping on the kitchen window. Hermione got up and went and opened the window allowing a regal looking Eagle-Owl into the kitchen. The owl had a small harness displaying the emblem of Gringotts and had two letters attached to its left leg. Lysandra saw the owl land and went to get some water and owl treats for the owl while Hermione went to remove the letters. Once the letters were removed and had a drink of water the owl nodded his head in thank you and flew back out the window.

The letters were addressed to Hermione and Lysandra. Hermione's letter informed her of a meeting with Keeper Ragnok at 9am tomorrow morning. Lysandra's letter informed her of the will reading at 10am and a meeting with Keeper Ragnok at 9am. Both letters also indicated that there would be a trip to Athens branch for House Nyx after the will reading and any other business.

Jerica finished getting ready for work after reviewing the letters with the girls and making sure they had safe plans for the day. She let them know that they would be home around 5pm and would get some take-away.

The girls practised writing for a couple of hours and by the end that time Lysandra's printing was improved so that her rewritten notes from yesterday were neat and easily read. Hermione helped her with form and keeping letters sized. After the writing practice they went out to the garden and worked in the beds for a little while and chased each other around the yard and walked along the block. Hermione led Lysandra over to the small park and play area near the house, before they went back home and started back on reading their books.

"Lysandra, did you ever go and play at a park near your old home?" asked Hermione.

"No, I was never allowed to go and play. I had chores to do and the garden to care for. I..." Lysandra stopped and was looking down. "It was not my home. I lived there but it was not my home. My home was taken from me when my parents died." all this was said quietly and without looking up or at Hermione.

Hermione got up and walked over to Lysandra and took her into a hug before leading her to an oversized chair and pulled her into the chair for a hold and hug. "Lysandra, I am sorry for bring up that up," said Hermione quietly. Lysandra nodded in answer and was lost in thought.

The girls sat there for a while. Lysandra slowing feeling better after she relaxed into the hug/hold that Hermione had on her in the chair. _'What is this, that I am feeling?'_ thought Lysandra._ 'Is this how a family should feel when someone is hurting and another person cares for them?'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

In an empty office inside an old castle in northern Scotland a small shiny device sitting on a bookshelf near the table of scrap metal slowly stopped spinning and giving off little puffs of smoke, when Lysandra declared that 4 Privet drive was not her home.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The 3rd of Aug found the Granger house hold getting ready for a busy day in Diagon Alley and Gringotts Bank. The family arrived at the bank 15min till 9am and made their way into the bank.

Lysandra went up to the first open teller. "May the blood of your enemy always flow," greeted Lysandra.

"May your coffers always be filled with gold," replied the teller. "How may I help you today?"

"I have a meeting with Keeper Ragnok," answered Lysandra.

The goblin pressed a ruin on his desk and another goblin approached his station. "Griphook, take Lady Potter here to Keeper Ragnok," the goblin instructed.

Lysandra bowed to the goblin and followed Griphook. Griphook lead them off through a door on the right side of the lobby and after a few min they arrived at Keeper Ragnok's door. Griphook knocked on the door and announced the family once he received permission to enter.

Lysandra bowed, "May you make profit with honour and your enemies fall into oblivion," greeting Keeper Ragnok.

"May your accounts prosper and your enemies wither in you shadow," answered Keeper Ragnok.

In the officer were Lysandra, Hermione, Mr. & Mrs. Granger, Mr. & Mrs. Tonks, and Madam Bones.

"We have an hour before the reading of the Will and Testament of Lord and Lady Potter," said Keeper Ragnok.

"Keeper Ragnok, may we forgo the titles and such as we are friends and family here to guide and teach me in the ways of the magical world," asked Lysandra. "Keeper Ragnok, please call me Lysandra."

Keeper Ragnok, was slowly liking this young witch. She showed respect when needed, and then she acknowledges her short comings and gives thanks for the aide and guidance that is being given.

"Lysandra, then I insist you call me Ragnok," replied Ragnok. All of the adults nodded and agreed to this decision. All of the adults introduced themselves by their given name and what they preferred to be called by.

"We have several items for today, starting with this meeting, the Will reading and then a visit to Athens Gringotts for the vaults of House Nyx," said Ragnok.

The group gathered around the table and Ted Tonks started with his findings and legal paperwork for Lysandra.

"Ragnok, I have looked through the non-magical legal records and did not find any paperwork filed on behalf of the Dursleys in Queen's courts for guardianship of Lysandra. I have also searched the Ministry records and found no records in the child services office," stated Ted. "I have here the paper work for Richard and Jerica to assume legal guardianship of Lysandra with the ability to adopt Lysandra into the Granger family if they so decide. I have already obtained the Dursleys signature."

"Will the adoption have any effect on my status as head of House Potter?" asked Lysandra.

"No this will not affect your status in the magical world, as you are considered an emancipated minor and head of House," replied Ted.

"I have also started the paperwork with child protective services, Surrey constable office for the abuse and neglect of Lysandra by her relatives," said Ted. "My cursory investigation show there may be several individuals involved besides the Dursleys."

As this information was given out Hermione and Lysandra moved together in the chair and Hermione was hugging Lysandra as she was remembering what her aunt and uncle had done to her.

These actions did not go unobserved by Ragnok and the adults.

"Lysandra, I have started the process of an investigation by DMLE into your treatment and the illegal actions to place you in that situation," stated Amelia. "I have also started an investigation on the status of Sirius Black. I have also looked at records of your parents Will in the Ministry."

"Lysandra, we have completed the requested audit of your holding," stated Ragnok, "and the results are as follows."

Vault 687 (trust vault): 15000 Galleons deposited at birth and 10000 Galleon deposited on your birth day through age 17. principle may not be touched until age 17, only interest earned is available for your use.

Vault 6 (main Potter Vault): 169,484,369 Galleons and another 14,583,734 Galleons in jewels, heirlooms, and treasure.

Vault 5 (Peverell Vault): 13,451,602 Galleons and another 1,732,469 Galleons in jewels, heirlooms, and treasures.

"Now for withdraws on the trust vault has been 3000 Galleons annually by Albus Dumbledore on your behest," reported Ragnok. "Also there was an annual withdraw from the main Potter vault annual of 100,000 Galleons, by Albus Dumbledore.

"Ragnok, what was the reason given for this withdraw," asked Richard hesitantly, not liking the expected answer.

"Care of Lysandra was written on the request form," replied Ragnok.

"WHAT," shouted Lysandra. "MY BLOODY RELATIVES CARRIED ON HOW MUCH IT COST THEM TO CARE FOR ME! IF THEY WERE GETTING THAT MONEY THEY WERE NOT SPENDING ANY ON ME!" Hermione and Jerica both had to hold on to Lysandra to get her to calm down, as her magic was starting to flow around her. Andromeda also went over to help calm the young witch down.

"Ragnok, would it be able to see if that money went to another vault or was it withdrawn in hard currency," asked Amelia. "Also, how did this theft of funds occur?"

"Amelia, we did start to trace the money in these transactions and it appears the money went into a fronted account owned by Albus Dumbledore. We did not see any withdraw or transfer in muggle currency," replied Ragnok. "The investigation into the process and who was involved is still underway. We will give you the names of any wizard or witch involved, but any goblin will be dealt with by the Nation." Amelia and Ted nodded understanding.

"Ragnok and Amelia, I will add this information to the Crown's Court paperwork, so they can look at the Dursley's bank statements," informed Ted.

"Has Dumbledore removed anything else from the Potter vaults without proper authorization," asked Amelia.

"Let me look at the inventory," replied Ragnok. "Yes, the family pensieve is missing, the new portraits of James and Lily along with 4 smaller frames are missing. We will need to look at the properties to see what is missing from them. There was an attempt to remove the family Grimoires from the vaults, but the family magic prevented that. There are also several rare tomes missing from the family library in the vaults."

"Ragnok, I will work with Amelia and will be filling the proper paperwork for the stolen property. I ask that if any of these items are within the bank that they be returned," stated Ted.

"How is this thief allowed to be a head master of a school full of children?" asked Richard. He could see the look of betrayal forming on Lysandra's face, that was caused by this unknown individual.

Hermione, Jerica and Andi had almost gotten Lysandra calmed down, but each new revelation would start the cycle over. Amelia, could feel the magic as well as see it with her monocle as it rolled off of Lysandra.

"Part of that answer goes back to your last great war," said Amelia. "On the Germans side there was a dark Wizard who was using Hitler to attempt to take over the entire European wizarding world. He was stopped and defeated by Albus Dumbledore, so these events propelled him as the leader of the light in the fight against the darker wizards. Leading to his appointment as Headmaster, Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump."

"So the wizarding world chose to give all this power to one person?" said Jerica. "In our world we have a saying about power and corruption, and this does not bode well for the safety of our children." _'Did she just say children,' _thought Lysandra.

"Ted, did you find out why Lysandra was placed with her relatives when her parents were killed," asked Richard.

"No, all I could find was that Dumbledore got the Wizengamot to pass some emergency items making him Lysandra's magical guardian for the greater good," answered Ted.

"Dumbledore, suppressed the wills, got himself made illegal guardian of a child and left her with relatives that he knew the child was never to be left with, and then stole from the child while never checking on the health and safety or education of the child nor does he educate the child about her family and heritage," stated Jerica, with more anger in her voice with each statement. "What is this Greater good I keep hearing about, as it appears it did not include Lysandra."

Amelia and Ted both had a blank look as they could not answer what it was. "I have asked that question when I heard the phrase, but did not get an answer to what it meant," replied Amelia. "It appears only Dumbledore know what it means, and he is not sharing."

"I'm not going to Hogwarts," stated Lysandra, rather loudly and bluntly. "I don't want to be anywhere near this person."

Everyone stopped and looked at her. All of the magicals looked at Lysandra with a surprised look on their faces. They could see that she was upset and stressed and that she and Hermione were holding onto each other. Jerica and Andi had moved away from them earlier, while Amelia was talking about Dumbledore.

"I want to learn magic, but I don't want to go either," stated Hermione.

Looking at the adults in the room and the time, Ragnok collected the attention of everyone in the room and indicated that it was about time for the Will reading and that they needed to move over to the larger conference room. "We will return to this topic and discussion later, closing the meeting," said Ragnok.

The party left Ragnok's office and proceeded down several passages to a set of large bronze double doors leading into conference room 4. As they entered the room the party noticed several wizards and witches sitting or standing in small groups along the sides of the room or in some of the chairs. Also there were several armed Goblins in the front of the room. All of the attendees moved to their seats seeing Ragnok enter the room. Ragnok proceeded to the head table and directed Lysandra and her party to the seats nearest the head of the table. Once Ragnok reached his seat Griphook entered, from one of the doors behind the head table with a metal box.

"We are here for the reading of the last Will and Testament of Lord James Potter and Lady Lily Potter nee Evans," announced Ragnok. "Who do we have in attendance for the reading?"

"Augusta Longbottom and Heir Neville Longbottom," answered and older witch with a vulture hat.

"Amelia Bones and Heiress Susan Bones," answered Madam Bones.

"Xenophilius Lovegood and Heiress Luna Lovegood," answered an oddly dressed wizard, with a large unique pendent.

"Minerva McGonagall," answered an older witch in green robes with Scottish swaths.

"Remus Lupin," answered a wizard in worn robes.

"Professor Filius Flitwick," answered a diminutive wizard.

Checking the list of invites Ragnok nodded that all requested attendees were present. He noted that Albus Dumbledore was not in attendance, as he was not invited for the reading, per the head of house request and he was in agreement of that decision.

Ragnok opened the box and withdrew two rolled parchments. "I Ragnok the Fourth, Keeper of the Vaults and Accounts of House Potter, will now read the Last Will and Testament of Lord and Lady Potter."

"Per the Wills of Lord and Lady Potter, their daughter Lysandra Dora Potter is left everything with the exceptions for the following gifts. Also her listed guardians include in preference of order: Sirius Black, Alice & Frank Longbottom, Pandora & Xenophilius Lovegood, Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall."

Ragnok stopped reading seeing two hands in the air, from Dowager Longbottom and Lady McGonagall.

"Keeper Ragnok, you stated that Sirius Black was to be the first choice of guardianship for Lysandra," asked Dowager Longbottom.

"Yes, Sirius Black is listed as Lysandra's Godfather per the Godfather ritual, as was Alice Longbottom listed as Godmother per the Godmother ritual," stated Keeper Ragnok. This statement caused a murmur to pass through the attendees.

"Keeper Ragnok, if this is correct then Sirius Black could not have betrayed James, Lily and Lysandra, that horrid night," stated Lady McGonagall. "The ritual and magic would have killed him out right when he betrayed the family."

"Lady McGonagall, you are correct. If he was responsible for their deaths, he would not have been captured and spent the last ten years in Azkaban," stated Keeper Ragnok.

Lysandra saw that Mr. Lupin was shaking his head and looking down at the floor, not sure if it was in disgust of what he had just heard or for the fact that he never looked for her. She also noted that Lady McGonagall and Madam Longbottom looked upset to angry.

"To continue," addressed Keeper Ragnok to the party, "under no circumstance is our daughter Lysandra to be left with Lily's sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans and her family, for they hate magic and despise Lily." This statement caused another uproar amongst the attendees.

"Madam Bones, what is the DMLE going to do," asked Madam Longbottom.

"Dowager Longbottom, I have started an investigation on these matters. I also recommended an inquire into the Wizengamot actions back then," Replied Madam Bones. Dowager Longbottom and Lady McGonagall nodded to these statements.

Keeper Ragnok looked around the room and saw that he had everyone attention again and proceeded to continue with the reading.

"To Amelia Bones, I leave these files with information on the names, acquaintances, accounts and other information on known marked Death Eaters, and unmarked supporters. Within the files is a short summary of how one acquires the mark."

"To Susan Bones we leave 5000 Galleons for missed Birthday and Yule gifts as a friend of Lysandra."

"To Luna Lovegood we leave 7500 Galleons for missed Birthday and Yule gifts as a god-daughter & sister of Lysandra."

"To Neville Longbottom we leave 7500 Galleons for missed Birthday and Yule gifts as god-son & brother of Lysandra."

"To Remus Lupin we leave 10000 Galleons, and authorization to purchase new robes every two years from Madam Malkin's. Remus stop wearing the rags you call robes."

"To Minerva McGonagall we leave 10000 Galleons to help with teaching supplies and equipment for one of our favourite classes."

"To Filius Flitwick we leave 10000 Galleons to help with teaching supplies and equipment for one of our favourite classes."

"One final comment from Lady Potter's Will. If we have died during this war let it be known that we were betrayed and our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew," stated Keeper Ragnok.

All of the attendees were upset and voicing their opinions on what they just learned and the fact that an innocent wizard has spent the past ten years in prison.

Remus was furious as he was berating himself for not believing that Sirius was innocent and livid that Peter was the one who betrayed James and Lily and several other members. He was aware that the group had a traitor. He had bought into the story being told at the time that Sirius was the one, but why.

"This concludes the reading of the last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter," stated Keeper Ragnok. "All Beneficiaries may talk with their respective vault keepers as the gifts have been transferred to your vaults. Copies of the transactions have already been sent to the keepers."

Lysandra, accompanied by the Tonks, and the Grangers, got up and went around to meet and greet all of the attendees and to introduce herself and to setup dates for possible meetings. Everyone gave their condolence and wished her well and agreed to send owls to setup dates for introductions in the next week.

As the introductions were complete the attendees moved on out of the conference room and continued on with their errands and meetings for the day. The Grangers, Tonks and Bones went back to Keeper Ragnok's office.

"Keeper Ragnok, I need to take Susan back home and will not be able to continue with next meeting," said Amelia.

Keeper Ragnok nodded in understanding. "We can brief you on the discoveries when we all meet again tomorrow."

Bowing to Keeper Ragnok, Amelia takes her leave with a proper Goblin farewell.

"Now, we will need to proceed over to the transportation area for the next meeting which will take us to Gringotts Athens," stated Ragnok. "Is everyone ready to proceed," asked Ragnok.

Hermione, Lysandra and Jerica asked directions for the loo. A Goblin was called and lead them to them to the area. While waiting Ted and Richard had a discussion with Ragnok about other options on education and recovering payment from Hogwarts if possible.

When the ladies returned they all proceeded to the transportation department and moved to the Athens Bank. The group went down several passageways and down two floors to the Inter Gringotts transportation station. The double doors open to a lift looking space, all members got in and the doors closed. Above the doors were indicator lights that indicated travel and arrival. Once the arrival light was illuminated the doors opened to a passageway, sign on the wall said 'Athens'.

When the group left the transport section they were greeted by an larger older Goblin.

"Vault Keeper Ragnok, allow me to introduce myself," said the large Goblin. "I am Keeper Krugnok, Vault Keeper for House Nyx."

"Keeper Krugnok, may your vaults grow while you enemies vaults whither," greeted Keeper Ragnok.

"Keeper Ragnok, may your gold flow full and you enemies gold turns to dust," answered Keeper Krugnok.

"How may the Bank of Athens be of service to our friends from London," asked Krugnok.

"Keeper Krugnok may we proceed to a more private setting before continuing introductions?" asked Ragnok. Krugnok nodded, studying the mix in the newly arrived party, and lead off to his office. As the party was crossing the main bank lobby they saw that the bank was decorated with fine Corinthian column of white marble and in the centre of the bank lobby floor was a 3mx3m Great Seal of Gringotts Bank, with smaller tiles of the different branch seals.

Once in the office Keeper Krugnok went to his seat, while Keeper Ragnok and the rest proceeded to the various seats in front of the desk.

"Keeper Krugnok, allow me to introduce the two young witches in question," stated Keeper Ragnok. "Ms. Potter, indicating Lysandra, arrived the other day for the first time to Gringotts to withdraw funds for the upcoming school year. She was unaware that she had a vault and that her parents had a will and left behind instructions for her care. When she arrived in my office she was accompanied by Ms. Granger, indicating Hermione, and her parents."

"Greetings Miss Potter and Miss Granger," said Keeper Krugnok.

"Keeper Krugnok, may you make profit with honour and your enemies fall into obscurity," greeted Lysandra.

"Keeper Krugnok, may your coffers grow full and your enemies quake at your name," said Hermione.

The older Goblin was impressed by the formal greeting he received from the young witches.

"May your vaults grow with conquest and you enemies shake in your presence," said Keeper Krugnok to Lysandra and Hermione.

"I called for an inheritance kit, and received two, to verify Ms. Potter," said Keeper Ragnok. Keeper Krugnok sat up straighter in his chair with this information. "Both young witches took their test and they indicated that they both belong to House Nyx. With Ms. Granger being Head of House Nyx, and Ms. Potter Heiress of House Nyx."

Keeper Krugnok was now stunned silent by this revelation, as the presence of the Head of House and Heir from so far away caught him by surprise. House Nyx was one of their oldest vaults that dated back to the time of city states and Alexander. The last time the vaults had been opened by a Head of House was over 500 years ago. Even without a Head of House the vaults were properly managed and continued to grow over the years, part of this is from their status with the bank and clan.

"Keeper Ragnok, we will have to repeat the inheritance test here to see if they truly are members of House Nyx," said Keeper Krugnok, once he composed his thoughts. "House Nyx is a very Ancient House and very powerful in the past. No one has stepped forward to attempt to claim the Head of House in several hundred years."

Keeper Krugnok presses a ruin on his desk and when a goblin arrived he instructed him to collect two test kits from the antiquity section. "Keeper Ragnok, this test is a little more involved and will provide more information on the Ladies showing their family tree to House Nyx and what abilities they will have from their house membership, and ones known and unknown."

"Ms. Granger and Ms. Potter, this test will require more blood than the standard inheritance test as we will need to go further back in blood and magic to trace the bond to the House of Nyx," informed Keeper Krugnok. "We will start with Ms. Granger as she is reported as Head of House Nyx."

Hermione picked up the supplied ceremonial knife and cut her hand allowing the blood to flow into the ruin covered bowel. Once the required blood had been supplied the wound healed. Keeper Krugnok added very precise amounts of reagents from three vials before mixing the contents. Once the mixing was completed he picked up a quill and placed the tip in the liquid and the quill loaded with mixture was placed on an blank scroll and began to write. The quill would self refill form the liquid in the bowel until it had completed writing, dropping flat on the parchment.

**Inheritance test– Hermione Jean Granger:**

**DOB: 19th of September 1979**

**Parents: Richard Daniel Granger and Jerica Holly Granger**

**Official Titles:**

**Ancient Houses:**

**House Nyx- Heir, direct descendant-mother & father**

**Magical Houses:**

**House Granger- direct descendant-father**

**Abilities:**

**Animagus**

**Occlumency**

**Charms (prodigy)**

**Potions **

**Runes**

**Healing (Supremacy)**

**Arithmancy(prodigy)**

**Blades**

**Natural Magic**

**silent Magic**

**Staff Magic**

**Rituals**

**Ley Lines**

After Hermione had finished reading her test results and the 8 pages that showed her line of Inheritance to the House of Nyx, Lysandra walked over to the desk and picked up the second knife.

Lysandra cut her palm and followed the same process as Hermione.

**Inheritance Test – Lysandra Dorea Potter**

**DOB: 31st of July 1980**

**Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans**

**Official Titles:**

**Ancient Houses:**

**House Potter- Heir, direct descendant- father**

**House Peverell- Heir, direct descendant- father**

**House Nyx- Heir, second-in-line mother**

**Magical Houses:**

**House Evans- direct descendant-mother**

**Abilities:**

**Animagus**

**Occlumency**

**DADA/Dark Arts (prodigy)**

**Transfiguration (prodigy)**

**Runes (savant)**

**Wards (complex mastery)**

**Parselmouth**

**Blades**

**Natural Magic**

**Silent Magic**

**Staff Magic**

**Rituals**

**Ley Lines**

Lysandra's test had another 10 pages that listed the details of her line of inheritance to the House of Nyx.

The girls then passed the test results to Richard and Jerica to read, and then to the rest of the group.

"Keeper Krugnok, what is natural magic?" asked Lysandra.

"Heiress Lysandra, natural magic would be the ability to do magic without a wand, similar to how House Elves and Goblins do magic," answered Keeper Krugnok. "This is the way magic was originally performed by all magic users, before the advent of the wand by the wizards/witches. The wizarding world call is silent and wandless magic and believe only powerful and experienced users can perform this type of magic. This skill would be useful when in battle and you are wielding a sword or blade."

"So the two of us have an innate ability with this type of magic?" asked Lysandra.

"Yes, by learning this now and not later will allow you to master the art and will make it easier to cast and less fatiguing," replies Keeper Krugnok.

"Keeper Krugnok, what are rituals?" inquired Hermione.

"Lady Hermione, ritual magic is a type of magic that is done with chanting, offering, and music done in a semi rigid process. It is usually done at special times of the year or at a significant place," said Keeper Krugnok.

"The Ministry of Magic, has classified most rituals a dark art," stated Andromeda. "Many of the rituals are Feminine Magic and the Ministry fears this magic."

"Mrs. Tonks, you are correct in that the Ministry of Britain has labelled them as dark, but most of the older nations have not," stated Keeper Krugnok.

"Complex Mastery of Wards?" asked Lysandra.

"Lysandra, that means you will be able to quickly develop, build and place/remove very complex wards using runes," answered Keeper Ragnok. "As you learn more runes, most likely you will see ways to combine the different runes from multiple cultures into a set. With Lady Nix having skills in runes and Arithmancy the two of you could build quite complex wards for protection and quickly break any set of wards."

"Keeper Krugnok ley lines?" asked Hermione.

"The members of House Nyx have the ability to use a short ritual to allow them to tap into the ley lines for power," answered Keeper Krugnok. "By the use of this ability the Battle Witches on the combat field will have more powerful spells and will be less tired from the casting."

"Any more questions," inquired Keeper Krugnok. With no further questions he then produced two small wooden boxes and slid them towards the young witches. "Lady Hermione, inside your box you will find the Head of House Nyx ring, and Heiress Lysandra, you shall find the Heiress ring for House Nyx. You should place the ring on your right middle finger."

Both girls picked up their rings and placed them on their right middle fingers and they both felt a warm wave of magic surround and flow through them before fading, as the magic resized the rings to their fingers and accepted them in their new titles. The adults saw the golden/blue glow encase each girl as they placed the rings on their fingers. Also noticed only by the goblins was a less pronounce gold/white connecting the two girls. The goblins quickly stilled their faces at seeing the early sign of a soul bond.

"Keeper Krugnok, what can you tell us of the House of Nyx?" asked Keeper Ragnok.

"The House of Nyx is an Ancient House and a very unique and special house," said Keeper Krugnok. "The house is a matriarchal house in that the line of inheritance passes through the daughters and not through the sons. Sons born in the House can act as regents for an under age Heir and those chosen as such are loyal to the house and do not seek the title. The House dates back to near the time of the City States here in Greece, and is reported to have some form of connection with Nyx, a very ancient deity/goddess. The House has been quiet the past several hundred years after the last known Heirs were attacked by a distant side line with many sons who felt that they should be the rightful Head of House. This line was wiped out in their bid for power but the true line of inheritance was severely damaged and believed to have died out."

"If the line had died out why where the Vaults not reclaimed?" asked Solicitor Tonks.

"We have tried to reclaim the Vaults but Magic and some other power would block us in every attempt," answered Keeper Krugnok. "Somehow Magic knew that the line was not dead and would return. I do not know the full history of House of Nyx, but know that it predates most Ancient House. If the House has ties with the goddess Nyx then that is why vaults cannot be closed."

"The Daughters of House Nyx are powerful Battle Mages/Enchantress/Sorceress, while the sons are known to be masters of battle tactics, both large and small. Both are well skilled in blades with the daughters favouring small swords or smaller blades, while the sons favour any style of blade or some axes. The Daughters are also very skilled in the use of Staff Magic and Natural Magic. I do not know more on the abilities of their staffs or blades," stated Keeper Krugnok. "Most likely the House Grimoire will have more on their history."

"Keeper Krugnok, may we visit the Vault?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, only the two of you will be able to enter the vault," replied Keeper Krugnok.

Keeper Krugnok, escorted Hermione and Lysandra to the vault carts and down to the vault. The trip down to the vault took about 20min as Nyx vault was down at the lowest, deepest set of vaults. Once at the vault, Keeper Krugnok instructed Hermione to place her ring against the House Seal and allow the House Magic to open the vault.

Once the doors opened the girls could not believe the size of the vault in front of them. As they started to walk through the vault they noticed the entry chamber was mostly empty with some bookshelves, armour, weapons and one large pile of gold. In back there were openings that lead off to several other chambers, each different. One held weapons, second had armour, third was full of bookshelves, another had jewels and other treasures and finally the money room. In the library chamber they found a large book sitting on a pedestal. As they approached the house magic allowed the title to be visible as the House Grimoire.

Both of the girls walked up to the House Grimoire and placed a hand on the book, they felt a pressure and a saw a slight glow around their bodies as the magic recognized them as members of House Nyx. As the pressure was subsiding there was a sudden probe into their minds that lasted a mire second and then was gone, left was a mild head ache. Hermione picked up the Grimoire and it shrunk down to the size of a normal book.

They then looked over the bookshelves and pick up a few books on blades, staff magic, rituals, tactics and warding. Lysandra then moved over to the weapons chamber following a pull on her magic. Hermione was slowly following her fighting between the books and the pull she was feeling.

In the weapons chamber Lysandra felt three strong pulls on her magic, she followed the strongest and it led to a staff of silvery brownish/black wood with an filigree head piece around a blue/white crystal. Next she followed the pull to a set of four daggers and finally over to a long bladed short sword.

Hermione finally followed Lysandra into the weapons chamber and felt her pull strongest to a golden-brown staff with a ornate head piece, a set of two daggers and a smaller short sword. All of the blades for both witches were shiny, clean with a slight glow and no signs of corrosion or decay.

From the weapons chamber they moved over to the armour chamber and saw several different suits of armour in one corner and over on the other side were several manikins with what looked to be a mixture of cloth armour of cuirass/corset torso with medium wide leather strip skirts with knee to thigh high leather boots with some armouring on the front. All of the sets had long hooded capes/robes attached to the shoulders. (all cloth sets were built for the feminine wearer.)

The two witches quickly looked in one of the other chambers, filled with a mix of items, and found two dragon hide satchels with expansion & feather weight charms and placed the books and daggers into the bags. They chose to carry the swords and staffs with them.

Lysandra and Hermione proceeded out of the vault and meet back up with Keeper Krugnok and proceeded back to his office. Keeper Krugnok was amazed at the staffs and swords the two young witches were carrying with them on the way out of the vault.

Once everyone was back in Keeper Krugnok office they discussed some of what they had found in the vault.

"We found the House/Family Grimoire," said Lysandra. "Also we were drawn to the staves, swords and some daggers while we were in the vault." The two of them pulled their daggers out of the satchels and laid them on the table along with their staff and sword.

Keepers Krugnok and Ragnok, were stunned and silent as they looked upon the daggers and swords that was laid before them. Their knowledge and the known skill of Goblin weapons smith for such fine weapons noticed that these blades were from a long forgotten age of blade forging that they could not even master now.

"I have one final piece of information to provide to you all that I discovered while waiting on the young Ladies in the vault," said Keeper Krugnok. "Several generation ago, goblin line, a goblin hamlet was attacked by marauding humans. The raiding party was reported to be 50-60 strong and the hamlet was nearly wiped out. A small party of House Nyx was travelling on business when they head the sounds of fighting and proceeded to the village. The party of15 battle Sorceress engage the raiders and dispatched all but one. The lone survivor was wounded multiple times, non-life threatening and sent off as a warning. Members of the House of Nyx went through the hamlet and only found 6 female goblins alive, two adults and 4 minors, the adults showed defensive wounds and the children had minor injuries. They were cared for and escorted back to the House of Nyx Manor."

"Once the Goblins were healthy the Head of House offered to help them find their clan if they wanted or they could remain and become part of the House of Nyx. The Goblins chose to join the House of Nyx, but asked to locate their clan tribe to inform the clan and elder of the events," said Keeper Krugnok. "One of the adults and minor that survived were from the elder and religious line. The House of Nyx was able to find the Clan and brought the Goblin party to the tribe. The identity of the Goblins were revealed to the members of House Nyx."

"This Goblin tribe grew and is now in charge of Athens Gringotts and nation. The House of Nyx carry the most favoured status and alliance with the Athens Goblins. Keeper Ragnok, I request that this status be given by the head of London Gringotts and the Nation," stated Keeper Krugnok.

"Keeper Krugnok, I will pass on the request," replied Keeper Ragnok.

"Keeper Krugnok, I believe that is all the business we have today with you, but we will be back to visit the vault in the future," stated Hermione.

"Lady Hermione, we await your return," said Keeper Krugnok. "Here are a copy of the House portfolio and ledger for you to take."

"Keeper Krugnok, what is my proper title for the House of Nyx? Would it be Lady Nyx or Lady Granger?" asked Hermione.

"I recommend that you read through the Family Grimoire, as I believe the title will change once you reach age of majority and the title becomes Lady Nyx," answered Keeper Krugnok. "As the Head of House your title is Lady Nyx."

"Thank you," replied Hermione. "We will read the Family Grimoire to see how the titles change and apply."

"With today's business complete, I think we should head back to London," said Keeper Ragnok.

The party exchanged fair wells with Keeper Krugnok and departed back to London. Once back in Keeper Ragnok's office they quickly completed some other House Potter business and set up a meeting for the next day to discuss the findings and develop a plan forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the newest chapter for the story. Thank again to my Beta Death of a Dark Angel.

I just play in the sandbox of JKR's creation

The Bond and the Ritual

Ch 4

Lysandra, Hermione, Jerica, Richard, Andromeda and Ted left Gringotts and walked over to the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch and to quickly discuss the events and what they discovered. Once everyone was finished the Tonks left for home while the Grangers went back to Flourish & Blotts to look for some book and to see if they had a list of the 2nd and 3rd year text books for Hogwarts. After collecting some books the family went to Marcello to pick up the girls wands and then left for home.

Once the Grangers arrived home, Lysandra and Hermione went up to their rooms and deposited their bags and weapons in their rooms with the exception of a dagger or two and their wands.

The girls returned to the living room and approached Richard. "Dad, can you teach Lysandra and I how to use the daggers," asked Hermione. She knew her dad had a practice target and dummy in the basement that he would practice on since leaving the military, to keep his skills up.

"Sure, we can start with training tomorrow," answered Richard. He practised regularly with both throwing and hand to hand use of knives. Richard did notice that the daggers the girls had were some what larger than his old combat blade. He also noted that the blades would not be best for throwing, so thought about getting the girls some modern, simple throwing knives to carry in addition to the daggers.

Lysandra and Hermione nodded agreement with Richards statement and went over to the love seat and started to read the Grimoire. The book had a large index that started with the history of the House and broke down into family tree, abilities, spells, alliances and general plans for the House. They found the chapter that told the story of the goblin hamlet and the discovery of the Goblin linage in the survivors. Along with reading the Grimoire they had their inheritance test results and with the help of the Grimoire they updated the House tree.

The family had a light dinner and then sat in the living room to discuss plans for the meeting the next day.

"We should talk about training, education and locations," said Jerica. "I am questioning if Hogwarts is the best place for the two of you."

"After finding what has occurred with my vaults, my parents will and where I have been living I don't want to be near this Albus Dumbledore," stated Lysandra. "Something is telling me his presence is not good for me. We need to finish the paper work with Ted to close the issues with my relatives."

Every one in the room agreed with that last statement.

"Lysandra, can we talk with Ted about non magic adoption for you," asked Richard. "I know it may be a bit much, but I feel it will add an extra layer of legal protection for you."

"We need to make sure that it will not affect your family line in the magical world," added Jerica.

"You would do this for me," asked Lysandra, looking down not meeting anyone's eyes or face. "We have just met and you have done so much for me, and I don't want to be a burden on anyone as I am freak and not worthy of love," she adds quietly, distantly.

"Lysandra, look at me," came a mutual response from Hermione, Jerica and Richard. Slowly Lysandra lifts her head up, with some help from Hermione's gentle finger, and looks at each of them, before settling back on Hermione.

"YOU are not a Freak," replied Hermione. The two witches eyes locked onto the other pair, green lost in brown and brown lost in green. In them Lysandra saw the love, honesty and caring of what Hermione had just said, and Hermione saw the hope, the past despair, insecurity and fear of loss. As they continues to look into each others eyes they were lost to the rest of the world as they searched each others soul and found comfort, love and caring staring back at them.

"You are a young witch who was left in a hostile home," stated Jerica, bringing the two witches back to the world.

"Everyone deserves a safe and nurturing home, where they are loved and cared for," as the statements came from Richard and Jerica.

This exchange was followed by a huge hug from Hermione with a mutual hug from Jerica. Lysandra was left with tears in her eyes as she realised that they saw her as family, not a burden or a freak that needed to be lock away, and wanted her to be a part of that family.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The discussion and feelings of belonging and love of a family that included Lysandra caused a final silent chain of events that removed any remaining tracking, monitoring magic on Lysandra, placed on her when she was a toddler after that fateful night in October. A red Phoenix sitting in the office in a northern Scotland castle, were there are wrecked magical devices all over the place sang a happy song as she watched the last few devices break apart and fall silent. The bird flamed out of the office and went out for a happy flight and song, knowing a tortured soul was now healing.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The family relaxed in the lounge the rest of the evening each some what lost in their own thoughts. Around 9pm the girls headed off to bed, and Jerica and Richard cosied up to one another and pondered the adoption idea a little more between themselves. They both agreed that this was best and would not over extend themselves, especially now that they found out Hermione was not a non-magical and their cost would come down. They had seen this already with the books they bought earlier in the day. They talked and discussed the changes and the new challenges that lay a head, but saw it as a chance to give Hermione something she always wanted, a sister and a true friend.

Early in the morning after midnight Jerica was wakened for need to use the loo, and as she was returning to bed she heard a foreign sound coming from down the hall, she gathered her dressing gown around her and went down the hall. As she got closer to Lysandra's door the noise she heard became louder. Opening the door she saw Lysandra sitting up in bed staring towards something unseen, and repeating the same phrase while crying. "Mummy up, owie; mummy up, owie." Going over to Lysandra, Jerica pulls the child into a hug and holds her tightly to herself for a while, Lysandra snuggles into Jerica's chest and quietly drifting back to sleep. Jerica remains holding Lysandra before deciding to lay back in Lysandra's bed and continued to hold the sleeping child. _'She must be dreaming of something bad and is only able to remember this,'_ thought Jerica, drifting off to sleep.

Richard woke up early and noticed that his wife was not in bed with him, and got up searching for his wife while putting on his bath robe. He found his wife sleeping with Lysandra held in her arms. After checking on Hermione, he went on down to the kitchen and started preparing tea.

The noise down in the kitchen woke Jerica and she separated herself from Lysandra, leaving a kiss on her head, and headed down after taking care of her morning routine. "Morning, sleep well?" asked Jerica as she arrived in the kitchen.

"Yes, how about you?" asked Richard.

"I was woken up by nature and Lysandra's dream, but after settling her down I slept well holding her," stated Jerica. "What ever the dream was about, it was unsettling to her, like she was a toddler. When I hugged her, she grabbed on like Hermione did when she was a toddler and was scared."

"We need to let Andi know what happened last night, when we see her later," said Richard.

After Jerica and Richard had finished a cup of tea when they heard the girls getting up and coming down the stairs.

"Morning girls," welcomed Jerica.

"Morning mum," answered Hermione.

"Morning Jerica," answered Lysandra.

"What would you like for breakfast," asked Richard, from the kitchen.

"Something lite and fresh," stated Lysandra.

"That sounds good," seconded Hermione and Jerica.

Richard brought out cereal, granola, yogurt, fresh berries, and milk, along with juice and tea. Hermione help to bring out some toast and jam.

"We have another meeting at Gringotts at 1000 this morning," said Jerica. "The topic is Lysandra's god father, education, and house finance/status."

"How are we getting there today," asked Lysandra.

"Ragnok said the letter will act as a portkey at 930am," answered Jerica. "Girls, head upstairs and start to get ready for today."

Lysandra and Hermione finish their breakfast and head up to their rooms. Lysandra tells Hermione she can shower first as she needs to pick out cloths and make her bed. Jerica hears Hermione head to the shower and heads up to talk with Lysandra.

Jerica knocks on the bedroom door softly. "Lysandra, care to talk about what happened last night," asked Jerica.

Lysandra looks back at Jerica from finishing making her bed, and has a puzzled look. "I don't know what you're talking about," she states.

"I was up to use the loo and heard crying coming from your room. I came down to your room and you were sitting up looking at the floor crying and repeating; 'mummy up, owie', over and over," said Jerica. "I came in and pulled you into a hug and you crawled up into my lap like a toddler would do when hurt and seeking comfort. I then laid down in bed holding onto you and drifted back to sleep."

Lysandra, looked at Jerica as images flashed about what she saw. "All I remember now are flashes of green, pain and seeing mummy on the floor, begging mummy to get up, as I hurt." Lysandra replies with tears in her eyes.

Jerica pulls Lysandra back into another mother/daughter protective hug and holds her for several minutes. "Lysandra, if you ever have one of these dreams again, you can come knock on our door to get me," said Jerica.

Lysandra nods into Jerica's shoulder, and as she pulls away Jerica's dressing gown loosens up. "Okay, finishing getting you bed set and lets get you some cloths picked out for the meeting," states Jerica.

As Jerica stands up her dressing gown falls open displaying her natural full breast, slim trimmed abdomen and waist and neatly clipped nether region to Lysandra. Lysandra cheeks become a deep red, as her hair, causing Jerica to follow Lysandra's gaze and see that she is displaying herself to Lysandra.

Jerica quickly sees the embarrassment of Lysandra and closes and ties her dressing gown. She then pulls a blushing Lysandra back into and hug. "Lysandra, we live slightly differently here from what you may been use to, and have made changes to how we live with you here. You do not need to be embarrassed by what you saw as I am not and neither would Hermione." Lysandra stares in wonder at Jerica.

"I will talk with Hermione about what happen and you talk with her. Afterwards the three of us can talk about it," said Jerica. Lysandra nodded, not trusting her voice. The two of them finished, picked out a dark blue skirt and cream blouse for the meeting.

Hermione finished her shower and was back in her room getting ready, while Lysandra went to take her shower, Jerica went to Hermione's room. Knocking on the door Jerica waited for a response.

Hermione came and cracked the door with a towel held up in front, seeing that it was mum she backed away, tossed the towel on the bed and went back to getting dressed.

Jerica entered the room and saw Hermione had laid the towel down on her bed with nothing on. "Hermione be careful, Lysandra doesn't fully know how we live," said Jerica.

"I know mum," answered Hermione.

"I would like for you to talk with here about it later today," stated Jerica. "I was just talking with Lysandra about a dream she had last night and when we separated and I stood up my dressing gown fell open and she saw that I was au natural. I briefly explained that we lived differently and that I would talk with you, for you to explain, then we three would talk about it."

"MUM, you should be having this discussion," replied Hermione.

"I will but you would be better at explaining how you feel and how you accepted this," said Jerica. "Then the three of us ladies will talk about it."

The discussion ended and the family finished getting ready for outing to Gringotts and Diagon Alley. In their room Jerica discussed what happened with Lysandra with Richard so he would be aware.

Back in the loo Lysandra was looking at herself in the mirror and the scars across her back and chest, she was ashamed of them and did not want any else to see them. She needed to talk with Hermione, about the family life style, but also with Andi to see if there was some thing to make the scars less noticeable. She quickly finished her shower, and spent time brushing and combing out her hair as Jerica showed her.

The family was all ready and gathered together with the girls wearing their robes over their outfits. At 930am they all held onto the letter and were taken to Gringotts.

"Lady Potter and Lady Granger, welcome to Gringotts," said Griphook. "This way and I will take you to Keeper Ragnok." They left the portkey room and proceeded to Keeper Ragnok's office. Shortly after the family arrived, Madam Bones and the Tonks were shown into Keeper Ragnok's office.

"Now that we are all here, we can begin the discussions," said Ragnok.

"Ragnok, I would like to visit the Potter Vault after we are done. I want to see if my mum left any notes or items for me," stated Lysandra.

"Lysandra, we can do that," replied Ragnok. "While conducting the audit and looking through various records one of the goblins came across this," handing Lysandra a rolled piece of parchment.

"Thank you Ragnok," said Lysandra. She stopped and looked at the parchment questionably, not knowing why she did not pick up the document. "When was this found, and while is it only now being presented?"

"The document was found during the audit, and should have been presented with the audit report and other documents yesterday," replied Ragnok. "The young goblin who found the document noticed magic on the parchment and notified his team leader and it was taken away by curse breakers for investigation. The document was found in the main Potter vault and a copy in the vault of Dumbledore, and magic pointed to another 2 copies outside of the bank."

"Any rough location of the copies," asked Amelia

"What type of magic was found on the parchment," asked Lysandra.

"Amelia, roughly in London, and in the Devon area," stated Ragnok.

"Lysandra, there was a compulsory and loyalty charm on the parchment," answered Ragnok. "The charms have been removed and no other magic found on the document."

Now Amelia's intrigue was peaked. Why would loyalty and compulsory charms be placed on a document? "Ragnok, who were the charms keyed to, and who placed them on the parchment?"

Lysandra looked at the parchment and slowly picked it up slowly, with a feeling of apprehension. She unrolled the parchment and started to read the contents of the document.

"WHAT? A Marriage Contract!" exclaimed Lysandra, dropping the document on the table.

Ted was up and over, picking up the contract and reading the contents while Hermione and Jerica moved to comfort/calm Lysandra.

"This is a marriage contract between Lysandra and the youngest Weasley male, Ronald Bilius Weasley," stated Ted. "Ragnok and Amelia, it was signed by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore, and it is dated 4Nov1981. There is no signature of a Head of House on the contract. Worse is that this contract would make all children of the Weasley line, and would end the Potter line. In short this is an attempt of line theft." All of the adults in the room were seeing red, and fighting hard not to show their expression in front of the girls.

"Marriage contracts, those are still allowed!" exclaimed Richard. "They have been done away with in the non-magical world for decades to centuries."

"Richard, yes they are still allowed, but not used as much now days, except by some of the pure blood families," answered Ted.

Looking up from holding Hermione and Lysandra, Jerica asked, "what actions are we going to take? Will making us Lysandra's legal guardians help in this?"

"The England statute of secrecy only separates the magical and non-magical worlds in the 1600's," said Ted. "The Ministry for Magic by law is still responsible to the laws of the Queen, and the heads of house are to swear fidelity to the crown. So, yes by becoming Lysandra's legal guardians you can block the illegal contract, but as Lysandra is an emancipated minor and Head of House she can invalidate the contract. If it had been signed by two heads of house, then you could not intervene, though Lysandra may be able to block it."

"Ted, it is the Ministry of Magic," stated Amelia.

"Amelia, Ted is correct by the original wording in the law and statutes is the Ministry for Magic was established under and is responsible to protect and manage the magical world and all that fall within it equally," replied Ragnok. "At its founding the Ministry had representatives from all sentient races. The wizards have changed the title to Ministry of Magic for the purpose to make them above the other magical races, forcing out the other races from the governing body. Most of the current heads of house and the ministry has not sworn their fidelity to the crown in decades." Amelia, nodded with what Ragnok was saying as Head of House Bones and director of DMLE, she had seen the changes in the laws that devalue the other races.

"Ted, this contract is not valid," stated Ragnok angrily. "Per Lily Potters will any marriage contract not signed by James, herself or a listed guardian is not to be considered valid and unlawful, and it is dated in November after the deaths of her parents. Also all marriage contracts in the House of Potter are required to be signed by two Heads of House. Mrs. Weasley and Albus Dumbledore are not the heads of the two houses involved. Amelia, the charms were keyed to Lysandra, if she would have picked up the parchment first then the compulsory charm would have made her follow the contract and the loyalty was to Dumbledore. The charms had Dumbledore's magical signature."

"Even if invalid, this contract is a blatant attempt of line theft," said Amelia as she read the contract after Ted. "It also would make Lysandra a play item for Mr. Weasley or worse and the house would become a vessel under House Dumbledore. The Potter vaults would be split three ways after the removal of Lysandra, one-third to each party listed; Dumbledore, Molly, and Ronald."

"Agreed Amelia," stated Ted. "How do we want to handle this? This can be grounds for blood feud or demand for censure of offending parties."

"Ragnok, I want three legal evidence copies made of this contract," stated Lysandra, as she separated from Hermione and Jerica; anger, fear, and disgust on her face. "One for Goblin law, one for Amelia as Head of DMLE, and one for Ted as solicitor. I shall revoke the illegal contract and keep it as original evidence, as long as it will not alert the other two parties that it was terminated." Ragnok, smiled a feral toothy smile and nodded as he made the copies. He was glad that young Ladies Potter and Granger did not know how to use the swords they've acquired, for if a certain wizard was in the bank when they left there would be blood. "Lysandra, you can invalidate the contract, and by not destroying the document it will not inform the other parties, also as magic does not recognize the contract there will be no danger."

All parties in the room agree to this plan. Ragnok must request an audience with the director for action on these finding, where they will stand in regard to House Nyx as Lysandra is Heir. He will need to relay the information on the magic connection that is shared by the two young witches. Amelia will add this to the slowly growing pile of material for investigation. Ted will begin work on a suite for damages.

Ragnok calls for some refreshments after this heavy issue and they relaxes and regroup for the remainder of the meeting.

After taking a break for the refreshments Ragnok calls every one attention back to the meeting.

"I have here a copy of the results of the test conducted yesterday in the Athens Bank," stated Ragnok, as he passed a copy to Amelia.

"Keeper Ragnok, were are these last six abilities coming from," asked Amelia, after she read over the results.

"Those abilities are from House Nyx, and will need to be developed," answered Ragnok.

"These house abilities would make for a very capable Auror, and a very formidable opponent," stated Amelia.

"Yes, the witches of House Nyx are known to be powerful Battle Mages, Enchantresses, or Sorceresses, from what Keeper Krugnok said," replied Ragnok. "Lysandra's ward master would also make for an excellent curse breaker or warding specialist."

Amelia looked at the two young witches across from her and at the parchment in her hand and decided that it would be in her interest and some of magical Britain that they were kept away from the ministry, a certain bumbling minister and a manipulative old wizard. She also felt that introducing her niece to the girls would be good for them all.

While Ragnok and Amelia were reading and talking about the results from Athens, Jerica approached Andi and told her about Lysandra's dream the previous night. Andi agreed to talk with Lysandra about it later in the day.

_'What am I to this old wizard that appears to have contributed to the death of my parents, forced me to live with relatives who hated me and treated me like their personal slave. I have received more love and affection from Hermione and her parents in the past 4 days than I have ever from my aunt. Now I find out that this headmaster of the school I am to go to, ignored the wishes of my parents, stole from my vaults, sign an enslavement marriage contract for me and then charmed the document so that I would follow it. I will not go anywhere near this old fart or to any school that he is at,' _thought Lysandra.

" I AM NOT GOING TO HOGWARTS!" declared Lysandra, to all rather vocally. "Based on this illegal contract, the spells on it; what the headmaster has done to my life and my parents; the disregard for my parents will; to the information within my parents will and the results of the audit. I do not trust this Dumbledore, and will not attend this school. He is a danger to my well being." Hermione went back to Lysandra to support her, as Hermione was becoming distraught seeing her sister/friend so upset.

All of the adult stopped and looked at Lysandra when she shouted. They could now feel her magic rolling off her, Ragnok could also see the magic of Hermione pushing out along with Lysandra. Andi and Jerica went over to the younger witches and worked to sooth the emotions so that they could continue the discussion and reduce the oppressive pressure, and try not to damage items in Ragnok office or break a treaty.

Both Amelia and Ragnok could sense the power radiating from the two witches and knew that they would need hard training to control their magic, so it was not so pronounce. Amelia also felt that their strength would exceed Dumbledore when they were older.

Once the girls were calmer, Jerica began, "Richard and I are in agreement with that statement, especially after reading the contract and what was entailed and applied to the contract. What are the other options for schools? Is there another school in England?"

"Hogwarts is the only rated school in England," stated Amelia. "It is most likely to late to move to another school, most require a response by 30 July."

"Can we inquire with some of the other schools to see if they would consider a late request," asked Lysandra.

"Do either of you speak another language," asked Ted.

Both girls shook their heads no.

"Then that would leave us with only the schools in the colonies," said Ted.

"Do you mean America," asked Richard.

Amelia, Andi, and Ted nodded yes, to the question.

"If other school options are off the table, then what are the options on home schooling," asked Jerica.

"That may be our best option," stated Andi. "Amelia, can you find out what the teaching requirements would be from the education office?"

"I will look into the requirements and to see what the requirements would be for another school," said Amelia.

"Most foreign schools in other countries meet ICW standards," stated Ragnok.

"Does Hogwarts meet the same standard," asked Jerica and Richard.

"I will add that to the inquire tomorrow," said Amelia.

"If we home school, would it cost more to have a small group of students as two students," asked Hermione. "Like a group of four or five. It would add more options to co learn from other students."

"What subjects would we need to include in this schedule," asked Jerica.

"I would recommend the core classes of herbology, potions, charms, transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, and then physical training along with weapons," replied Andi.

"Weapons training," asked Amelia.

"As we have skills in staffs, blades and rituals as members of House Nyx, then we should be training and studying them," stated Hermione.

"Yes, a weapons master needs to be one of the instructors," seconded Ragnok.

"Ragnok, if Potter Manor is in good order would that allow for use of spells and not get us in trouble with the Ministry," asked Lysandra.

"Potter Manor is in good order and yes it would be the best place and most secure area for you," answered Ragnok. "The wards on the manor once raised and adjusted would even stop Dumbledore from entering."

"Ragnok, would they be able to stop his Phoenix from getting in," asked Andi.

"They should, but let me have one of the warding teams look once you all arrive and adjust the wards," said Ragnok. "Potter Manor has some of the oldest family wards and the strongest. Only some of the darker families may have stronger."

_'So Dumbledore forced my parents to take me and leave a manor with near impenetrable wards for a poorly protected cottage that was easily breached and caused their death and me to become an orphan,' _thought Lysandra._ 'I do not like or trust this headmaster!_'

"So tutoring it is for the next year," said Jerica, "and we will use Potter Manor. How will Richard and I get to and from work?"

"We should be able to set a direct connection to your house from to Potter Manor, or the house elves can take you back and forth," replied Amelia.

"House elves," asked Lysandra.

"Another magical race of sentient beings who work for wizards, witches and the families," answered Amelia.

"Are they paid," asked Hermione.

"No, they are bound to the family or the individual," answered Amelia.

"So they are slaves," responded Hermione. "It is not right to own another being."

"Hermione, do not jump to conclusions and judge others before you all of the facts," corrected Jerica. Hermione look down cast as she was chastised by her mother.

"Thank you, house elves are bond to the family in most cases," replied Andi. "Yes some families will treat the house elves as slaves and other families will treat them as part of the family. If the house elves are not bond to a family then the magic they posses will fade and the elf dies in a very painful way. They live to serve the family and care for the members of the family."

"So there may be some house elves left at Potter Manor who care for the place and would enjoy caring for the family, students and instructors," said Lysandra. "How would I know, as I don't know where the manor is or how to get there."

"The Head of House ring will take you to the manor," answered Ragnok. "All of the Head of House Rings will take the House Head to the main residents and some families it will take to any known property to the family head."

"So the Head of House ring that Amelia wears will take her back to her manor from anywhere," asked Lysandra.

"Yes," replied Amelia. Lysandra nodded understanding.

"Lets meet at Bone Manor in 4 days and discuss what we discovered," stated Amelia. "I will look into the testing standards used here in Britain, who wants to contact the schools in America?"

"We will send letters to two or three schools for possible late acceptance and for possible instructors," answered Andi.

"How can we help," asked Richard. "As we are non magical, most of this is outside our realm."

"You could work with Lysandra and review what is at Potter Manor and discuss the living arrangements needed," said Ragnok. "Most likely the other students would go home most nights and return each morning, so only the instructors would be there regularly. Now for other students does anyone have any suggestions?"

"My niece, Susan will join you." said Amelia. "After learning what has occurred I do not want here near Dumbledore."

"May I suggest that we talk with Dowager Longbottom, as they are strong allies with House Potter," said Ragnok. "Also her grandson would be in Lysandra's and Hermione's grade."

"I would like to have my mothers god daughter , Luna, join us," said Lysandra.

"When is her birthday," asked Ted.

"mid December I believe," said Andi.

"So she would be like Hermione," asked Jerica. "Forced to wait another year to go to Hogwarts after turning 11 because of her birth date."

Everyone in the room nodded yes to Jerica's question/statement.

"I will also reach out to two or three other families I know who are in this years class," said Amelia. "If they all accept there should be eight students."

"We could ask Nymphadora, but as she is a seventh year it would be hard for her," said Andi.

"No, that would not be fair to her," said Jerica. "Let her finish her last year at Hogwarts."

"Any final business for today," asked Ragnok.

"Ragnok, is there any status on finding the missing items, also I saw on the inventor and entry for an invisibility cloak, do you know the were about for it," asked Lysandra.

"The family pensieve, portraits, frames and family tombs were all removed from the vault by Albus Dumbledore shortly after you parents death. I will look into the cloak, as it was not listed as a vault item it may have been removed from the family home before the attack," answered Ragnok.

"The penalties and fines for anyone taking a family heirloom would ruin many families, not counting the jail time," said Ted.

"Ted, that is not counting the penalties from Gringotts if the items were take from a vault without permission," said Ragnok. "What I can say, based on the current paperwork and findings, is that Dumbledore did not have authorization to remove any of the missing items from the Potter Family vault.

"I have my suspicions where they may be," said Ragnok. "I will make inquire into there locations, and let you know at our next meeting." Lysandra nodded.

"If no other business then Lady Potter would like to visit her vault before leaving," said Ragnok.

The meeting broke up with the adults talking among themselves discussing what they had learned and finalizing some list for the letters to send. Jerica and Richard talked with Ted about the adoption process and needed paperwork for Lysandra. Hermione, Lysandra and Ragnok made there way to the vault carts to go down to the Potter vault. Once the group reached the vault, Lysandra held onto Hermione's hand and lead her into the vault.

"Hermione, I am looking for any note, paper or journal from my mother," said Lysandra. "Dad may have left some, but not expecting to find his package."

"All Right," replied Hermione.

The girls proceeded over to some book selves and tables to see what they contained. After looking for several minutes at different selves and tables Lysandra found a small chest with two envelopes on top. One envelope was address to Lysandra and the other addressed to Lysandra and guardians. Picking up the three Items the girls left the vault and met up with Ragnok back at the cart and went back up to his office.

Once the three were back in Ragnok's office Lysandra passed the letter addressed to Guardians and herself to Jerica, while opening the second letter addressed to her.

**'My dearest Lysandra,**

**Inside the chest are my note books and textbooks from school and all of my research notes for my mastery and self studies, along with study notes from your father. It also has some notes from your god-father and another fried. These extra notes are few and bundled together. The notes from your father and his friends have information on a map they made of Hogwarts while in school there, it allowed them to move freely about the castle. **

**In my notes you will find my edited text books, study notes for each year while at Hogwarts. Also will be my research and study notes gathered while working on my masters in charms and potions and other research that I did after school. One of the projects I was working on for you was a small pendent that would provide some protection from illegal use of mind magic. The Headmaster uses such techniques on all students when talking to them. Do not eat any candy offered to you by the headmaster in his office. You will also find several old syllabus on what was required for OWLs and NEWTs in the past. More will be discussed in a separate letter for you and your guardians.**

**LOVE Mum.'**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**'Dear Guardians and Lysandra,**

**Lysandra is not to go to Hogwarts for her magical education. There is a small pack of documents in the chest that deal with the education standards in Britain and elsewhere. Along with the information are my notes on what has happened to the education system and why from my research.**

**Hogwarts and Magical Britain do not adhere to the ICW education standards. When the ICW established their requirements Hogwarts minimums were above the new standard, so they did not implement them. To follow the ICW standards then Hogwarts must pass ICW audits every three years showing how they meet or exceed the standards. The Ministry and Headmaster along with governors set the teaching standards for Hogwarts. These standards have been dropping for over 75 years and fell below ICW minimums 50 years ago. What is now considered NEWT level would have been OWL level 25-30 years ago. What a student at Hogwarts needs for a NEWT in Magical Britain now would only meet OWL standards in the ICW schools. This is only in the theoretical level, the practical level at Hogwarts is even worse.**

**I also included the OWL and NEWT requirements that I could find for 1860, 1880, and 1900. From the review of these standards that I conducted the NEWT levels of Hogwarts, just before Dumbledore became Headmaster, was already below these standards and ICW. Also the current Headmaster has been cutting electives that use to be taught in the school, to only the small selection of five.**

**From what I have been able to uncover for this decline is that the pure-blood students were failing the course work and could not compete with the children of half-blood and new-blood families. With the pure-blood supremacy that permeates the magical society, in Britain, this could not be allowed. So the dumbing down of the education system began. The Headmaster and Minister may claim Hogwarts is the best school of magic, it most likely will not even make it to the top twenty schools by the time Lysandra is to start.**

**If you are unable to get her enrolled in a foreign school then home school her as needed to meet the ICW standards or better to the standards of the 1860/1880, Potter manor would be able to provide the location and magical protection for everyone.**

**Thank you.**

**Lily**

The Grangers finished the letter and then passed it to Lysandra and Hermione to read. Once they were done the letter was passed to Amelia and then the Tonks and finally to Ragnok. Once every one had finished reading the letter everyone was in even more agreement that home schooling was in order and small group of friends would be best.

"Lily, did some of the homework for us before she passed on," stated Amelia. "From what is written in that letter, we need to look at the documents closely. It would explain why the students coming out of Hogwarts are so unprepared for Auror training, requiring the DMLE to extend the time in the academy."

"This along with the poor teaching from Snape in potions explains why we are now in a shortage of qualified healers and potions mastery. This pure-blood issues stops St. Mungo's from bringing in foreign trained healers and potions masters," replied Andi.

"Why would they do this," asked Richard.

"It is easier to keep control of the sheep if they know nothing," replied Jerica. "By dumbing down the education standards the masses will need to look to this Ministry or the Headmaster for guidance. We see this at times in the non magical world." Richard nodded in agreement as he realised what his wife was saying.

The rest of the adults in the room also agreed with Jerica's statement with their own nods or vocal agreements. Amelia reflected on the people working in the ministry and most there had their jobs from family connections, not due to best skills for the job.

Amelia was starting to become irritated by what she was learning and it was making her focus on the skill of her Auror corps and what it would mean in the future if they have another wizard war with Voldemort. She knew many Death Eaters got off after the last war and some have power in the ministry and Wizengamot. She will need to look closely at recent proposals in the Wizengamot and review what they really were after.

"I will copy the documents Lily was referring to once we leave here before we all go our separate ways," said Ted.

"Ted, you may use your wand to copy the documents now, in place of waiting this way we all have a copy," stated Ragnok.

Nodding his thanks, Ted used his wand and made several copies of the documents so that each party in the room had a copy of the laws and standards regarding the education requirements.

Once every party had a copy of the documents and no other business to discuss they all made their formal departing statements and left the conference room, and Gringotts. Amelia was off to the Ministry to look at some files and state some investigations. The Tonks left with the Grangers to assist in getting them home and were invited for dinner and Andi went home to get Nymphadora and brought her back for dinner, so the everyone could meet.

"Everyone this is our daughter Nymphadora," introduced Andi.

"MUM, you know I hate that name," stated Nymphadora. "Call me Tonks and only Tonks, if you know what is good for you."

Lysandra, Hermione, Jerica, and Richard made introductions with Nymphadora and respected her wishes to only be called by Tonks.

"Tonks, you know this is confusing with your parents in the room to call you only by your last name," stated Lysandra. "We need to come up with another name to call you."

"Whoo, no nick names, I hate those to," replied Nymphadora. "To much teasing by boys and past school mates with some of the names they used or implied with my name," giving her mother a glaring scowl.

Lysandra and Hermione quickly warmed up to the older witch and quickly picked up that she was a very unique witch. The three of them went out to the back garden after eating and got to know one another better. While learning more about Nymphadora and Hogwarts Lysandra continued to work on a name for their new friend.

"Can we call you Nym?" asked Lysandra..

Nymphadora stopped and thought about the shortened name and reflected that no one had used that before, most tried to give sexual connotations to any nick name they would use. "Yes that would be good," replied Nym.

The three witches continued talking and calling Nymphadora by her new name and leaned that her bright coloured hair was from her metamorphic ability and not hair dye. Nym explained what a metamorph is and what she could do with her abilities. Nym also did some minor morphing with an pig snout, duck bill and changing her hair and eye colour.

They three young witches returned to the living room and joined the adults. Andi got up and made her way to Lysandra to talk with her and to see how her recover was coming along.

"Andi can I talk with you in my room," asked Lysandra. Andi nodded and followed Lysandra up to her room.

Lysandra closed her bedroom door and asked Andi is there was anything she could do to help with the scars.

"Lysandra can you remove your shirt so I can see how the scars are, the healing and nutrient positions should help repair the scarring," said Andi. Lysandra removed her shirt and Andi could see that the scarring was not fading well as she had thought. "Lysandra I will have an owl bring over a scar reducing salve tomorrow to work on those scars." Lysandra got dressed and thanked Andi for the salve.

"Lysandra, can you tell me about your dreams?" asked Andi.

"What dreams," mumbled Lysandra.

"Lysandra, Jerica told me about the your dream/nightmare of green light and pain," replied Andi.

Lysandra did not raise her head or look at Andi but kept looking to the floor. "I see mummy on the floor, green flash and pain," whispered Lysandra. "I keep calling for mummy up and owie," added Lysandra, with tears and fear in her eyes as she looks up to Andi.

Andi pulls the child into her arms and lap and slowly rocks the young witch clasped to her breast and slowly rubbing her back and soothing her fears. After several minutes the two separate and Andi ask, "are you Okay?" Lysandra nods her head as she wipes her tears away.

"Would you like to talk with a mind healer?" inquired Andi.

"What is a mind healer," asked Lysandra.

"They are healers who are trained to help people who have mind or mental issues. I think the muggles call them psychologist," replied Andi. "Some time talking with a healer helps the witch overcome the problem."

"Yes," whispered Lysandra while looking down.

Andi lifted Lysandra chin and wiped the new tears and sent her off to the loo to wash her face.

Andi and Lysandra went back down tot he living room and the three younger witches went off to the family room to watch a movie. By the time the Tonks were ready to head home for the night the three young witches were joking, teasing and pestering one another like sisters, with Nym being the older sister. Andi was very grateful that Nymphadora had the two sister-friends to spend time with. Unknown to any one in the house Magic had started to interact with the four witches, forming very faint connections between the four of them.

"Nymphadora, it is time to leave and allow the Grangers to rest," said Andi through the door of the family room.

"MUM," yelled Nymphadora, her hair changing colour from pinkish purple to and angry red.

The three witches came in and made their farewells and the Tonks left for the night, with Lysandra and Hermione each giving Nym a big hug.

The family went back into the living room to relax after the nice visit with the Tonks. Hermione and Lysandra sat together in the love seat reading the Nyx Grimoire, while Jerica and Richard sat reading a book and newspaper. Soon it was time for bed and the girls left to get ready, while Jerica and Richard straighten the kitchen and checked the house.

Lysandra was on her way back to her room after using the loo and brushing her teeth when Hermione called into her room. Once in Hermione's room Hermione closed the door and the girls sat on her bed.

"Lysandra, mum asked me to talk with you about what happened this morning in your room," said Hermione, causing Lysandra to turn tomato red. "How much do you know about different life styles," Hermione asked with a red face.

"Not much only what Uncle Vernon ranted on about gays and how that was not normal and what he would do to them for it," Lysandra replied. Hermione nodded, her understanding .

"Well, we are what you could call a natural life style," said Hermione. "Normally when we are home we wear very little clothing or none. When we go on holiday to souther France mum and dad have been visiting the clothing optional beaches for years, and they have included me the past several years. We have been wearing our dressing gowns regularly since you arrived to not embarrass you or to scare you."

"So you normally have no clothes on when in the house," stammered Lysandra, blushing and wide eyed. Hermione nodded yes and was just as red in the face.

Before they could get much further, there was a knock on the door and Jerica asked if she could come in. Hermione said she could.

"Was I disturbing something," asked Jerica seeing the two blushing girls.

"No mum, we had just started to talk about how we have a slightly different life style here," answered Hermione blushing even more.

"Lysandra, we will not push you to accept how our life style and will continue to cover up," said Jerica.

"When you are comfortable with this then we will slowly begin to go back to how we dressed in the house before you arrived. For now we will keep our natural style confined to our bedrooms," Jerica was looking at Hermione with the last statement.

"The natural life style is different and I have been taught that different has no place in the normal world," said Lysandra. "It will take me some time to understand and I will have more questions about this and other lifestyles."

"Take all the time you want, we do not want to scare you or force you into something that you do not want, and I will look for some books or other information for you," answered Jerica.

Jerica gave the girls a hug goodnight, kiss and telling them that she loved them, and checked to see if they had brushed their teeth before they had to head off to bed, then left and headed to bed herself as she had work in the morning at the surgery.

Lysandra and Hermione talked for a while longer in Hermione's bedroom before giving each other a good night hug and Lysandra went back to her room and crawled into bed.

Once in bed Lysandra began go reflect over what had been happening over the past few days, and this new life style that the Grangers had. When younger while taking a bath she was exploring her body when her aunt came in the bathroom and proceeded to scold and berate her for being curious about her body. After that day she was timed when ever she was in the loo and only allowed 3min cold showers. Maybe with the scars gone she will be less self conscientious of her body and willing to try this natural life style with the family, but she could take small steps in her room.

The next couple of days got more into a normal routine with Lysandra getting up early and helping with breakfast before Jerica and Richard headed off for work at the surgery. Hermione would normally come down just as they were leaving and have breakfast with Lysandra and help clean up the kitchen. The girls would then start on their daily house chores before doing some fitness training. After taking a short rest after running, aerobics, or weight training, they would start writing and penmanship exercise for an hour or two. Next they would study their course books and taking notes on what they had read. The two girls quickly started to notice that they both had exceptional recall of what they were reading when revising each other on the material they had read. In the mid to late afternoon the girls would put away their books and notes and begin to work on getting diner together for Jerica, as she would normally get home earlier than Richard. Sometimes they would have diner finished when the adults arrived from work. Richard would work with the girls on using throwing knives and daggers.

Wednesday night after finishing dinner and cleaning up, Jerica had Lysandra to try and call the Potter elves.

"Potter house-elves will you please come to me," said Lysandra.

After a few seconds there were five pops in the living room. Before them stood five strange looking beings with large bat-like ears, slightly floppy, large round bulging eyes on a overly large head for the small spindle limbs and body. They were about 3 feet tall and all dressed in neat and clean tea-towel togas bearing the Potter crest. The elves also appear to be in poor health and sluggish in they way they move.

"Mistress lives," the elves said as they saw Lysandra. All five tried too race over to Lysandra and tripped over their feet and the carpet as they proceed. Once they arrive they all begin to hug Lysandra's legs expressing their sorrow and bad behaviour for not coming to her earlier and not being able to find her after the night the bad wizard came.

Lysandra and Hermione had to hug the elves and hold onto them, to get them to settle down, so that she could start to ask questions. Once she had the elves attention Lysandra started in with some simple questions.

"Which one of you is the senior elf, please raise you hand," asked Lysandra. An older looking female elf raised her hand, looking afraid.

"What is your name," asked Lysandra.

"I is Roskey," said the elf. "This is Twinkle, Jolsy, Noory, and Snot." Roskey introduced the other four elves. "Twinkle has brother but old wizard long whiskers gave him away to bad family."

"Roskey, was this wizard part of the Potter House, and when did this happen?" asked Lysandra.

"Not part of family," said Roskey. "Days after bad night when Master James and Mistress Lily no more."

"Do you know who this bad wizard was?" asked Lysandra.

"No," said Roskey.

"Can you describe this wizard with long whiskers?" inquired Lysandra.

"He is old, long white whiskers and hair, wears ugly colour robes, and has blue not friendly eyes," stated Roskey.

"I wonder if she is describing Dumbledore," said Lysandra. "We will need to ask Amelia, Andi or Ted when we see them next."

"Roskey, what did you mean when you could not find Mistress?" asked Jerica.

"Wizard long whiskers took family away and hid them with magic," answered Roskey. "We feel magic but not find them. Unable to move to them by magic. Then bad night happen, no feel magic of master or mistress and not find Mistress Dorea."

"Roskey, is the wizard who gave away the Potter-elf, the same wizard who hid my parents and me?" asked Lysandra.

"Yes." answered Roskey, bouncing on her feet and shaking her head.

"Are you all that is left of the Potter-elves?" asked Lysandra. "Why do you all look so sick/poor?"

"Mistress, there were more but without family magic the old ones died," said Roskey. "House-elves need wizard or witch bond or family bond to stay well. The little family magic in manor help keep alive, not well."

"You need to bond with me to be healthy or would me being accepted by the manor wards strengthen the family magic at the manor?" inquired Lysandra. All of the elves started bobbing their heads rapidly causing their ears to flap around like wings. "How do I bond with you?"

"Mistress place hand on elves head and say I Lysandra Dorea Potter bond Roskey as Potter family elf," stated Roskey. "If no family in bond saying then the elves bonded to you and die when you die." Lysandra swallowed stiffly as she heard this.

Lysandra placed her right hand on Roskey's head and stated, "I Lysandra Dorea Potter bond Roskey as a Potter Family Elf." There was a flash of golden-white light and Roskey started to look healthier and grew slightly from the process. Lysandra then bonded to Twinkle, Jolsy, Noory and Snot, and after the flash of light they also looked healthier and grew slightly in size and height.

"Roskey, would you all be able to take us to Potter Manor, or do I need to go first?" asked Lysandra.

"Mistress, I can take you or you can use the ring, but the wards need to be changed to allow family in," replied Roskey.

"Can you take me please and then show me how to adjust the wards?" asked Lysandra. Roskey nodded energetically causing a slight flapping of her ears. She then took a hold of Lysandra's hand and they disappeared in a pop.

The two arrived in front of the manor doors in the courtyard with a statue of a dragon and griffon on either side. Lysandra had the feeling she was being observed. "Roskey, why do I feel like I am being watched?"

"Those two be guardians of house," answered Roskey, point to the statues.

Roskey lead Lysandra into the Manor and down to the master study. Inside the study to the left of the fire place was an hidden alcove that contained the control stone for the wards. Beside the stone was an ancient looking tome that Roskey had Lysandra pick up. "Yous change wards by placing hand on stone here or big stone in garden, have magic. Book used to allow people not of family in," informed Roskey.

Lysandra placed her right hand on the control stone and house magic scanned her and accepted her as Head of House and adjusted the wards around the manor. She then opened the access tome and the saw the names of Dumbledore and Fudge in the book and all other names lined out, including Sirius and Remus. Lysandra quickly wrote in the names of the Grangers, Tonks and Bones and Keeper Ragnok. She also returned Sirius and Remus to the list, and removed Dumbledore and Fudge. Lysandra with the help of Roskey increased the ward level around the manor and garden as well as the outer ward line. The offensive wards on the manor line were activated. They went back to the entry hall and Roskey left to inform the other elves it was safe to bring the family to the manor.

Soon all of the Potter-elves were back at the manor and had brought the Grangers with them. Roskey showed the family around the Manor. On the ground floor was the entry hall, parlour, formal dining room, the smaller family dining room, kitchen with a small eating area, and ball room. The first floor had the library, master study and 8 guest rooms with attached en suites, and day nursery. Also on the first floor was a separate room isolated by a short hallway was a non-magical entertainment room. The second floor contained the master bedroom and en suite, and 8 family bedrooms with en suite and a private family room. The basement had a potions lab with a separate ingredient storage room, training rooms (one for spell work and another with fitness equipment), wine cellar, laundry and larder. Out in the garden was several raised flower beds and herb gardens along with a large greenhouse. A short distance form the garden were a small cluster of buildings, and further stable and barn.

"Roskey, how large is the manor grounds, and how could we set up the manor to be used as a classroom for 5-8 students?" asked Lysandra. "Only the professors would spend the nights here along with the 4 of us. The other students would go home each night."

"The Manor grounds make up 2560 acres, only 30acres round manor clean, rest is wild. The ball room can be teaching areas and the potions lab is big enough for four student tables, and safe to move around. Any fighting can be done in the training room and outside," replied Roskey.

"We can do magic here?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, with the wards set correctly you cannot be detected doing magic," answered Roskey.

"Girls, look like we have the place for tutoring and training done," stated Jerica. "Roskey how can Richard and I get to and from our home to here each day so that we can go to our surgery?"

"Hmm, house-elves can takes you morning, and you call for house-elf to bring back," answered Roskey. "Mistress Dorea's Hermy, is important to Mistress Dorea." Both girls stop with a lost look on their face and stare blankly at each other and then Roskey, reddening faces.

"Roskey, what do you mean Hermione is important to Lysandra?" asked Richard.

"House-elf magic allows elves to see things, and they share colour thread," said Roskey.

"Roskey, what is shared colour thread?" inquired Jerica.

"Thread is magic shared by two," answered Roskey.

"Lets ask Amelia, Andi or Ragnok when we see them," said Lysandra after recovering from Roskey's initial statement. "Since they are more familiar with elves they may know what she is saying."

Hermione, Jerica, and Richard nodded in agreement.

The house-elves took Lysandra and the Grangers home for the night. The family relaxed and discussed the findings on the manor and what it will be like to live there. They all agreed that the next visit they needed to explore the grounds and see what there was beyond the garden walls. After having a light diner the family relaxed in the living room reading. It was around 830pm when the girls headed up for their showers and to get ready for bed. Jerica went up and meet up with Lysandra in her room and started to brush her hair while Hermione was in the shower. Jerica caught a quick flash of movement as Hermione went to her room with only the bath towel on. Shortly there after Hermione came to Lysandra's room and once Jerica was done with brushing Lysandra's hair she started on Hermione's.

Soon both girls hair was done and Jerica bid them good night and gave them a hug and kiss, left for her own room. Hermione stayed in Lysandra room for a short while and asked how Lysandra was feeling.

"I don't know," said Lysandra. "I feel angry at times when I thing about my relatives and what Dumbledore has done to me and then I am feeling happy and at peace when I think about you and your parents and what they have done by taking me in. Then other times I feel confused by what I am learning, such as this magical thread the house-elves mentioned."

"I don't' know about the relatives but I do feel at peace when I am with you and I notice I get very agitated when I see you upset like you were at Gringotts," stated Hermione. "Lysandra you are my first true friend and I want you to know that I will always be there for you."

"Hermione, my cousin would beat up or threaten any kid in the neighbourhood and at school that would approach me or try to be my friend," stated Lysandra. "You are my first friend and I will also always be there for you. Now lets get to bed it is getting late. Do you want to stay here or go back to your room?"

"I will stay here and we can have a sleep over," replied Hermione. Both girls laughed as they shed their dressing gowns and snuggled down in the blankets and drifted off to sleep, with Hermione spoon holding her sister-friend. Both girls drifted off into land of slumber and for the first time in a long time Lysandra slept deeply and soundly; no pain, no dreams, no green flashes. Just pleasant dreams and feelings of being loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Here is Chapter 5, this is my last beta read chapter. I am currently writing ch8 and we continue to work on ch6&7. So their will be a delay in the next posting. Thanks again to my Beta Death of a Dark Angel. Thank you to all who have reviewed. Please let me know if a character seem off for age. I have a picture of how each should be, but struggle with presenting them the way i see them.

I only play in the sandbox created by JKR.

The Bond and the Ritual

Ch 5

Jerica was up early and after finishing her morning ablution she headed down stairs to start on tea. As she passed Hermione's bedroom she noticed that the door was open, looking in she noticed that the bed was empty and made. She stopped and listen to see if the girls were downstairs already, hearing nothing she proceeded to Lysandra's room and found both of them snuggled up with Lysandra holding Hermione, while still asleep. Jerica proceeded on down to the kitchen after watching the two girls for a few minutes.

Richard came down to the kitchen and found Jerica sitting at the table with a cup of tea lost in her thought.

"Pence for your thoughts," asked Richard.

"Good Morning, I was thinking about how our lives have changed in the past week," answered Jerica. "We have a new daughter, who has been abused, neglected, isolated and manipulated by both magical and non-magical adults. When I look in her eyes all I see is someone wanting love, family and acceptance, but I also see some mistrust in there."

"Yes, I have seen the same thing and I am proud that we quickly made the choice we did, even with all of the strange happenings," replied Richard, as he pulled is wife into an affectionate embrace.

"Did you see the girls this morning," inquired Jerica.

"No," said Richard.

"I found them asleep together in Lysandra's room, with her holding Hermione," stated Jerica. "I had to watch them sleeping a little before coming down. How is it that we have opened our home and hearts to Lysandra?"

"Honey, I do not know how or why," answered Richard. "I do know that I would not change the decisions we have made in the past week, on taking her into our family. Hermione is happy and having Lysandra as her sister-friend is causing a change in her. Did you notice the reaction of Ragnok and Amelia yesterday when Lysandra found out about the marriage contract?"

"No, but I was feeling a heavy pressure after going over to Lysandra," said Jerica.

"That pressure you were feeling was their magic responding to their emotions, Ted informed me about it" replied Richard. "Both of them looked concerned and at the same time smiling at what those two may do to someone's plans."

"Richard, we need to do what ever is best to protect Lysandra from her relatives and this manipulative headmaster, and we need to protect ourselves and Hermione from him," replied Jerica, thinking about yesterday.

"Agreed and I think adopting Lysandra will give us the best non-magical protection for her, and I believe the head of house status for both girls will provide protection from the magical world," said Richard. "If the House of Nyx is allied to the Goblins as tightly as Krugnok implied then that will add even more protection for them." Jerica nodded agreement with the last statement, as she would not want to face an angry goblin.

The two adults started to move around the kitchen getting breakfast together and ready for work. Jerica went upstairs to get the girls and stopped and watched the girls from the door for a while before waking them up. "Girls time to get up," she said happily rousing her daughters, both pre-teens groaned to being woken up.

The girls quickly completed their morning ablution before coming downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, both looking well rested and contented from their nights sleep.

"How did you both sleep?" asked Jerica. "You both look well rested."

"Soundly, no bad dreams," answered Lysandra.

"Great," stated Hermione.

"So, what are you two going to do today?" inquired Richard.

"We are thinking of calling Twinkle to take us to Potter manor so we can look around the gardens and see what is out side them as we do our morning run," replied Lysandra.

"This will allow us to see what is there for exercise and training once we start classes," added Hermione.

"That sounds like a good plan," stated Jerica. "Do not forget to finish your chores here and work on your writing and reading."

"Yes mum," replied both girls.

Everyone paused doing what they were doing and looked at Lysandra, as she was shocked by what she had just called Jerica. Lysandra started to look down at the floor, thinking she was in trouble, before she felt a set of arms engulf her in a wonderful, loving hug. "Lysandra, do not be ashamed or scared," said Jerica softly. Lysandra just nodded into the shoulder her head was resting on.

Richard quickly finished his breakfast and head up stairs to finish getting ready for the surgery and left about 30min later. Jerica and the girls finished eating and cleaned up the table and kitchen before she headed off to get ready for work. Lysandra and Hermione went back upstairs and changed into their exercise clothes and returned downstairs to quickly do their chores before calling for Twinkle.

Jerica came down and was ready to leave when she reminded the girls that they were to have dinner with Amelia and the Tonks tonight. Both girls nodded in answer and gave Jerica a hug as she left and they returned to finish their chores.

Once the chores were completed Lysandra called Twinkle, and with a quite pop the house-elf arrived in the kitchen.

"Mistress, how Twinkle be of help," asked Twinkle on arriving.

"Twinkle can you take Hermione and I to Potter Manor," asked Lysandra.

Nodding her head rapidly yes, Twinkle quickly grasped a hand of each girl and asked if they were ready. Both girls answered yes and with a pop they left the house and arrived in the entryway of the manor.

"Twinkle can you lead us to the garden, we want to look around while we exercise," stated Lysandra.

"Twinkle who cares for the garden," asked Hermione, as Twinkle was leading the girls out into the garden.

"Snot cares for garden and plants," replied Twinkle.

"Thank you Twinkle," said Lysandra as they arrived in the garden. "We will ask Snot about the plants and grounds if we have questions." Twinkle smiled happily to her Mistresses and popped back to her chores.

Hermione and Lysandra started to stretch and warm up before doing some push-ups, planks, and other basic exercises. They then quickly called Snot to ask about the garden size and about any outlying buildings. Snot informed them of the different garden areas and about the stables and corals off to the north, and west of there is the family Quidditch pitch. When asked about the small cluster of buildings near the gardens, Snot informed them they magic space, bad people keeping and warrior pit. Both girls thanked him for the information and started a easy run/walk as they explored the different gardens and then had a more normal run out to the stables and around corals and back to the manor along the manor lawn, passing the pitch.

Once they were finished with their run Twinkle brought them large glasses of iced water, the girls thanked her. While sitting drinking water on the patio, Lysandra called Snot.

"Snot, are the potion gardens separated from the regular gardens," asked Lysandra.

"The potion plants in west garden and greenhouse," answered Snot. "Other gardens have kitchen plants and mixed plants."

"Mixed plants," asked Hermione.

"Plants used in both," replied Snot. Both girls nodded understanding.

"Do we grow enough plants for students to use in potion class," asked Lysandra.

Snot bounced up and down on his feet and nodding he head, causing his ears to flap, with glee as he informed his Mistress that the gardens were very productive and they easily could supply items for them and still have extra. With no one in the manor they have been selling some cuttings.

Finishing their water Roskey arrived and vanished their glasses, to the kitchen, and led the girls up to the master suite so they could shower and clean up from their exercise. She had brought some clean clothes from their rooms while they were out touring the grounds. Once they were showered and dressed they sat with Roskey and the other elves to talk about the plans for the manor for the next few months. The elves were excited to have the manor filled and having people to care for, and the idea of more people soon has the elves bouncing with happiness.

Lysandra and Hermione has a light lunch at the manor, and Lysandra called the house-elves in.

"Please sit and eat with us," asked Lysandra. The elves looked back in shock at the request.

"Mistress asked Roskey to eat with her," said Roskey.

"Yes, you all are family and can eat at the table as family with us," said Lysandra. The elves quickly conjured chairs at the table and sat and ate lunch with their Mistresses.

After finishing lunch the girls talked with the elves some more on what would be needed to use the manor for tutoring and home for the family and instructors. Lysandra thanked the elves for their help today and then Twinkle took both girls back home.

It was mid afternoon when the girls arrived back home and started to work on their writing and revising of their class books. Lysandra's penmanship had improved immensely with the help of both Hermione and Jerica. She no longer had rough chicken scratches for writing and was developing a smooth feminine loopy writing. Around 5pm Jerica and Richard arrived home from the surgery and they all started to get ready for the meeting and diner at Bones Manor. The Tonks were coming to pick them up and take them to the manor by apparition.

The party arrived outside of the manor gates and when they approached the gates opened and they were met by the family house-elf Misty. Misty popped away after greeting the guest to inform Amelia that they had arrived and were walking up the path.

"Welcome to Bones Manor," greeted Amelia, as Susan and her greeted them at the manor door and escorted them into the manor and lounge.

"Lysandra, Hermione; let me introduce you to my niece Susan," said Amelia, as she indicated Susan. "Susan how about you take Lysandra and Hermione out into the gardens and visit with each other while we talk before diner."

"Yes, Auntie," answered Susan, motioning for Lysandra and Hermione to follow.

The three girls left for the gardens to learn more about each other. Lysandra looked at Susan as they left the adults, and thoughts drifted _'she appears nice and would be a good potential friend.'_

The adults remained in the lounge and started to discuss some of their findings while waiting on Ragnok.

"It is nice to meet you both," stated Susan, as they arrived in the garden.

"Susan it is our pleasure to meet you," answered Hermione.

Once the girls arrived in the garden they walked through them until they arrived at a small sitting area. Here they slowly learned about each other and the fact that Susan will be Lady Bones when she is of age and that her and Amelia are the last of the family. Susan asked how they knew one another and the Lysandra told Susan about how they met and some where she has been.

"Lysandra, you have been living with muggles?" asked Susan, still surprised of what she had learned.

"Yes, I was left with my relatives and just learned that I was a witch," answered Lysandra.

"No wonder Auntie could not find you," stated Susan. "Auntie has looked for you many times after your parents were killed, as she thought she was one of the people named to care for you."

"Amelia, was one of several close friends listed in Mum and Dads wills," replied Lysandra. Hermione was very quiet during this exchange and Lysandra sensed the change in her sister-friend and reached over to her and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Amelia, you were right on the acceptance date," said Andi. "If we had sent in the request/inquire a week earlier then we could have gotten the girls into another school. Many of the schools were surprised that we were seeking information on admission, as they had been informed that Lysandra was going to Hogwarts several years ago and that she would not be interested in hearing from them." Seeing the surprised look on the faces, "That proclamation came directly from Dumbledore."

As Andi was giving this information, Ragnok arrived.

"Ragnok, may your accounts grow and your enemy wither before you," welcomed Amelia.

"Amelia, may your victories be swift and bloody," replied Ragnok.

"We were just hearing from Andi what we had expected that we were late to request entry into another school," said Jerica. "The schools in America had been told they Lysandra would not be interested in them."

"That message had been given by Dumbledore several years ago," added Andi.

"So, onto tutoring as we had expected," replied Ragnok. "Next question, why tell the other possible schools ?"

"Yes," replied Jerica. "We were just about to discuss this when you arrived. This has to a continuation of his manipulation of Lysandra's life."

"I agree. It looks like he does not want Lysandra to know about the magical world and who she is," concluded Andi. Everyone nodded in agreement with her statement on what they knew and had learned.

"Was everyone able to collect the information that the needed?" asked Ragnok. All of the adults nodded yes.

"Lysandra and Hermione, were at the manor earlier today talking with the house-elves and looking over the grounds," stated Richard. "We all visited the manor last evening and met the house-elves and they gave us a tour of the manor."

Misty appeared and informed Madam Bones and guest that diner was served, she also informed the girls. Every one moved to the family dinning room for diner. Diner was an enjoyable meal and small talk passed between the members at the table. Lysandra asked Ragnok about the need for weapons training. Hermione talked with Susan about the magical world and they compared similarities and differences of the two. After desert they all moved back to the lounge to finish discussing plans for the coming school year.

"Alright every one, lets start with Amelia to see if she learned additional information to add to what Lily had prepared," stated Jerica.

"Lily was correct in her findings on the teaching and test requirements at Hogwarts and the education standards office," stated Amelia. "I talked with the head of OWL and NEWT testing and reviewed requirements needed for each test. Lily was right the requirements in 1860 through 1900 were much higher than they are now. Even what was needed 20 years ago was higher than it is now." All of the adults shook there head on hearing how bad the education at Hogwarts had become.

"So, presenting this information may help with the other families in question," asked Jerica.

"Yes, I believe it will help," replied Amelia.

"Amelia, how are the testing requirements now compared to the ICW standards," inquired Lysandra.

"Lysandra, your mother was correct again, NEWT requirements at Hogwarts are currently well below that of the ICW standards," answered Amelia.

"So now we need to find tutors for the classes," stated Richard.

"In contacting the schools in America, we found that we were a week to late to get the girls enrolled to them," stated Andi. "We also asked if it was to late if they would have any recommendations for some tutors. If the Ministries standards are so poor, Ted and I, felt that we would need ICW trained tutors for the classes."

"Andi, I think you did right in asking for some names," stated Amelia. "How many names did you get and what schools did you get names from?"

"Will the Ministry have a problem or issues with the tutors being from an ICW accredited school and not educated here in Britain?" asked Jerica.

"In talking with the Education Office, the current laws will not allow Hogwarts to hire a professor who is not a graduate of Hogwarts," replied Amelia. "Since this is a home schooling/tutoring then the Ministry has no say in the credentials of the instructor." Jerica, Richard, Hermione and Lysandra nodded their understanding.

"There are several schools in America, the largest is Ilvermorny. We sent inquires to Ilvermorny, Salem Witches Institute, and Cascade school of Magic," replied Andi. "The two eastern schools provided a couple of possible names, and the western school included a very broad list. It included a husband & wife team in the list. Now before we pick names to send inquires to, we need to select the courses."

"Hermione and I have been looking at the different classes offered in the past and this is the list we have made: charms, transfiguration, herbology, potions, DA dark arts/Dark Arts, runes, arithmetician, rituals, and natural magic. We feel that the use of silent magic and ley lines will come as we study the family grimoire and learn the other skills. Both of us also have weapons and Physical training on the list," stated Lysandra.

"If we stay with the requirements of 1880, the girls will have the skills and knowledge of mid third years by current standards," replied Amelia.

"Amelia, your are joking that the current standards are that poor," said Ted.

"No, even by the current ICW standards, a student at Hogwarts will require almost two years to meet the first year expectations," answered Amelia.

"What did the head of the education and testing department have to say about the drop in standards," inquired Jerica.

"Griselda Marchbanks, head of Wizarding Examinations Authority, was unaware of the drop in standards, even though she has been head of the testing team for the past 45years," answered Amelia.

"I would say the depth of deception in the decline of the average wizards education standards falls on several heads," stated Richard. "The girls will not be attending such a poor education program." Jerica nodded in agreement with Richard's statement.

"This makes me want to arrest several members in the Ministry and at Hogwarts for allowing the regulated neglect of our younger witches and wizards," remarked Amelia.

"Amelia, this information must be contributing to both your problem on unqualified applicants for Aurors and this definitely explains the lack of qualified healers and Med witches coming from Hogwarts," stated Andi.

"Andi, I would have to agree with you," replied Amelia.

"Does anyone have any other course recommendations?" asked Ragnok.

"No, I think the list developed by Lysandra and Hermione, while heavy, is complete," replied Ted.

"Agreed, this list maybe a bit much for a first year, but it will challenge the girls and make them better witches," stated Andi.

"Now, who do we invite Saturday for discussion at Gringotts," asked Ragnok.

"I think the following families will join us," stated Amelia. "Xenophilius Lovegood, Augusta Longbottom, Victoria Abbott, Thomas & Emily Davis, and Cyrus & Selene Greengrass. This will give us eight students once you add in Susan, Hermione and Lysandra, if the parents agree."

"I think once we show the dropping skills and testing requirements for Hogwarts they will agree as all of them what the best education for their children," said Andi.

"I do not know of any reasonable family that will accept poor academic over higher standards," agreed Jerica.

"Many magical families are not reasonable and will follow tradition blindly," commented Andi. Amelia, Ted and Ragnok nodded to her statement. Jerica and Richard stared at them with disbelief on their faces.

Recovering from their shock. "We went to Potter Manor last evening after Lysandra called the house-elves to her," stated Jerica. "There are five elves still at the manor and the head elf, Roskey, provided us with a tour of the manor and gardens. The potions lab is big enough for 4 student tables, allowing the students to work as pairs, the ball room can be divided to allow for different lecture area, and there are two greenhouses and multiple gardens. Also there are two training areas and several acres for physical training."

"Is there enough room for the instructors to stay," ask Amelia.

"Yes there are 8 guest suites," replied Richard. "There are 8 family suites plus the master suite. We are planning to move there before classes start."

"We have a class list, a place to teach and a plan for gathering instructors and some fellow students," summarized Ragnok. "Will 1200pm Saturday work for the meeting with the other families?" Everyone checked their planners or schedules and agreed that 12pm Saturday would work. " I will send out the invites to the other families and include their children."

"Amelia Andi and Ragnok, can we talk with you?" asked Jerica. The three nodded to Jerica.

"When we were at Potter Manor last night Roskey made a statement about a coloured thread between Lysandra and Hermione," stated Jerica. "We are slightly confused by her statement and wanted to know your thoughts."

"Lysandra, can you call Roskey please?" asked Amelia.

"Roskey, can you come here please?" requested Lysandra. Roskey arrived in the lounge with a soft pop.

"Mistresses, how can Roskey serve?" stated Roskey.

"Roskey, please repeat what you said about the coloured thread last night?" asked Lysandra.

Roskey nodded, "Mistress Dorea's Hermy, is important to Mistress Dorea and house-elf magic allows elves to see things, like the thin shared colour thread between the two Mistresses."

Ragnok remained silent, as he has seen the bond thread between the two young witches when they first arrived in his office. He want to hear what the humans would say of the forming bond.

"Thank you Roskey, this confused us last night when she said this," said Jerica.

"Jerica, there could be a number of reasons for a magical thread between the two, and several of them belong to what we call a bond," answered Amelia.

"What is a bond?" inquired Lysandra.

"There are several types of bonds in the magical world, that will tie two people together," answered Amelia. "The colour of the bond sometimes can tell the type of bond between the two, but I would not guess on the type based only on a thin thread. As the bond gets stronger and more fully formed the colour and the size will increase between the two individuals."

"There are several relationship bonds going from friendship through marriage to soul bond," added Andi. "Even the soul bond has different types."

"So the two of them have some type of magical bond developing between them and it would be to early to properly identify the type and we should allow it to continue to develop," sumerized Richard.

All of the magicals nodded there heads in answer, with some uttered yes. "Some bonds once started and then cut can have adverse effects on the individuals involved," contributed Andi.

"Lysandra, Hermione, do you two notice anything with this bond?" inquired Andi.

"We have noticed that we are more at peace when we are together, I don't have as many nightmares and I sleep better, and Hermione picks up on my feelings and I can feel some of hers," replied Lysandra.

"Yes,we can all agree with the last statement base on the display in Ragnok's office," chided Ted. Both girls blushed red.

"That is something that we will have to work on, you can not allow your emotions to tap into your magic and cause flairs like that," Amelia informed the girls.

"Amelia, we also learned that there was another house-elf that was given away by, we believe to be, Dumbledore," stated Richard.

"Roskey said 'wizard with long white whiskers, hair and not friendly blue eyes, who wears ugly colour robes', and this was the same wizard who took my parents and me away form the Manor," continued Lysandra.

"We have not seen images of Dumbledore, but from these statements form Roskey, and from mums information that he hid my parents, and his hiding me from my rightful guardians, we summarized it was him."

"Magic should not have allowed this to happen," muttered Ragnok, angrily. "By not being of family, Dumbledore, had no right to sell off or give away a Potter-elf. Do you know who the family was?"

"Master Goblin, it was bad family, Roskey can't say name," stated the elf.

"Most likely a pure-blood dark family," answered Amelia. "Another item on the list for Dumbledore."

"If Dumbledore did not have the rights to give away a Potter-elf, how was he able to do this?" asked Jerica.

"Most likely some form of magic was used to force the bond transfer to the receiving family, but the elf's magic will fight the forced bond on a deep level," stated Ragnok. "If the elf is every found by Lysandra the elf's magic should reconnect to the family."

The gathering finished with business and everyone slowly departed for home once they were done with pleasantries and any discussions that they had with other families. Susan, Hermione and Lysandra gather back together and talked some more about what was happening.

"Lysandra, is the teaching at Hogwarts really that bad," asked Susan.

"From the notes mum made and what your aunt was able to find from her digging, yes," replied Lysandra. "A student today at Hogwarts will not have the same education as a student who attends a school on the continent or in America. So if we were to go abroad for a career we will not have the required skills or education for the jobs offered."

"I am glad Auntie is planning to let me study with you," responded Susan. "Even if I don't leave England I need the best education to pursue the career that I want."

"Susan, you are right in no matter the career we each seek, we all need the best education we can get," responded Hermione.

"Lysandra Hermione, it is time to go," called Jerica.

"Okay," the girls replied in unison, making their way to Jerica.

Roskey and Twinkle were called and took the Grangers home after completing farewells with Amelia and Susan.

Friday the Grangers were up as normal and the girls quickly completed their morning exercise routine after Jerica and Richard left for the surgery. Once they had cleaned up they started back on their writing practice and studying their new school books. After lunch Lysandra and Hermione sat together on the couch and started to read through the family Grimoire. Through reading the Grimoire the girls were learning the history of the house and its political standing and who their friends and allies were and which houses they opposed. The House of Nyx is a neutral house that could be called very grey. House Nyx supports equality, fairness, and justice in the magical world, but will use dark spells and tactics when fighting. The girls were also starting to learn more about the traits/skills shared by members of the house; to include the difference in battle skill of the males and witches, and the pattern of inheritance within the house. It was both the political prowess and the houses mastery of battlefield tactics and warfare that caused the house to be so feared.

Jerica called the house to let the girls know that she was picking up Chinese takeaway for diner and asked what they wanted. Jerica and Richard arrived home about 530pm and the family had a fun evening watching the look on Lysandra's face as she tried some of the different food, especially the spicy orange chicken.

Friday night found Lysandra and Hermione have a fun time chatting and talking learning about one another more up in Lysandra's room. Hermione asked Lysandra about her family and relatives, and Lysandra stiffened and became very quiet, and withdrew from talking. Sensing that she had hurt her sister-friend Hermione stopped talking and sat quietly waiting for Lysandra to say something.

"Hermione,.." started Lysandra. "I do not remember my parents, I was only 15 months old when they were killed." Pausing for some time, "all I see is a nightmare of green flashes, pain and wanting mum." Lysandra spoke all of this very softly while looking at the lap, she could not look at Hermione, as the tears from remembering the pain and seeing mum laying there and not coming to her. "My relatives were not nice and always complained about me, not wanting me, and called me names. I learned my name when I started school, and that earned me a beating when I got home because of the note from the teacher. Until I started primary, I thought my name was freak or girl. If I did anything wrong: broke something, spilled anything, did not get chores done on time, did better in school, and for any other reason my uncle could come up with I would get physically, emotional, mentally beaten."

Hermione slowly moved to hold Lysandra and repeatedly comforted her, as she rubbed her back. Lysandra relaxed into her sister and started to hug Hermione back as she cried.

Hermione held Lysandra for a while and then helped her to lay down in bed and continued to hug/hold her sister-friend. They both had drifted off to sleep in each others arm when Jerica came up to check on them. Jerica woke them briefly to get them ready for bed.

Both girls trudged to the bathroom to use the loo and brush their teeth. When they returned to Lysandra's room they shed their dressing gowns and crawled into bed with Hermione pulling Lysandra over and spooning along her back holding her sister tightly so she would feel safe. _'How could a relative do that to a child and why did this headmaster not check on her?'_ thought Hermione as she held Lysandra, silently crying because of the pain her sister received. Unseen by anyone in the house their magic reached out to each other and the silvery thread got a little bigger and embracing both of them.

During the night the two young witches drifted into the land of dreams and as they walked around in their own dreams before they came to the same space, neither recognizing the other. The space they walked into was a terraced circle with several figures standing in the three rings on different levels. Along with the figures there appeared to be several female statues spaced around the circle and in the middle was a large brazier casting a warm comforting light on the members of the circle. The circle felt comforting, protected, and inviting to them. All they recognized with seven small figures in the inner circle, six taller figures around them and several in the outer ring. As Lysandra and Hermione looked around the space they could not see any faces or features, the only significant feature of the figures they could identify was the inner circle appeared as girls and the outer two were all women, and they could see the House of Nyx emblem on the cloaks of the outer ring. Neither of the witches felt fear or danger while in the space, only love, comfort and power.

1130 Saturday morning the Grangers, Bones, and Tonks arrived at Gringotts to meet with Keeper Ragnok. They were escorted back to Ragnok's office by Griphook, and discussion were made as to who would introduce who to the meeting and then the explanation of the facts.

Lysandra and Hermione approached Amelia and Andi, and asked "Amelia, Andi, when we are done and before everyone leaves can we talk with you."

Both Amelia and Andi agreed to talk with the girls before leaving.

At noon the requested families arrived at Gringotts and brought to the assigned conference room.

"Keeper Ragnok, Lady Dowager Longbottom and Heir Longbottom" said Griphook, as he escorted the Longbottoms into the conference room.

"Keeper Ragnok, Lady Abbott and Heiress Abbott," introduced Griphook.

"Keeper Ragnok, Lord and Lady Greengrass, and Heiress Greengrass," present Griphook.

"Keeper Ragnok, Lord Lovegood and Heiress Lovegood," introduced Griphook.

"Keeper Ragnok, Heir, and Mrs. Davis and Miss Davis," said Griphook with the last introduction.

As each group was introduced to the party they exchanged formal greeting with Keeper Ragnok and then Madam Bones, and the Tonks.

Looking at each of the children as they came in, Lysandra thought, _'Lady Longbottom looks like a stern old witch who would not back down from a fight and my god-brother looks some what terrified of her. Miss Abbott looks friendly and Susan has much praise for her best friend. Miss Greengrass is very pretty and has her nose to high in the air, probable looks down on everyone, but there is something hiding. Miss Lovegood, my god-sister is cute and has a whimsical look to her, I could have grow up with her and we could have had fun. Miss Davis appears friendly and keeps looking over at Miss Greengrass, I wonder what is there.'_

"Welcome Lady Longbottom, Lord Greengrass, Lady Abbott, Lord Lovegood, and Heir Davis," said Keeper Ragnok. "Please be seated", indicating the open seats along the conference table. "You have been invited for a discussion to offer your families an alternate eduction option from Hogwarts. If this option is accepted, all tuition fees will not be charged or returned on 1 September. Now allow me to introduce the members making this offer; Lady Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. & Mrs. Granger and Lady Potter's advisors Madam Bones, Healer and Solicitor Tonks."

"Before We continue, Lady Potter has requested that an oath be made not to discuss or reveal the nature of what is learned to anyone outside this meeting without Lady Potters permission." stated Solicitor Tonks.

"Solicitor Tonks why is an oath required?" asked Lord Greengrass.

"Lord Greengrass, the oath is to ensure the safety of Lady Potter from both the ministry and a certain manipulative wizard," replied Solicitor Tonks.

"Solicitor Tonks, why would the ministry be considered a threat to Lady Potter?" asked Lady Longbottom.

"Lady Longbottom, both the Ministry/Minister pose a threat to Lady Potter as there are members who support you-know-who who work within, and they have passed legislation in the past detrimental to Lady Potter, and the Headmaster has shown to be a threat to Lady Potter," answered Solicitor Tonks. This last statement caused some murmurs in the guests.

"Now Before we discuss any other matter or proceed further, an oath is required," stated Keeper Ragnok, his deminer and voice made it clear discussions were finished.

Ladies Longbottom, Abbott and Lord Greengrass along with Lord Lovegood and Heir Davis quickly discussed their concerns of an oath and the implied seriousness of the information to be presented. After approximately 10min a decision was made and all was in agreement.

"Keeper Ragnok, we will make an oath not to reveal or discuss the information presented without Lady Potter's permission," stated Lady Longbottom. "I Augusta Longbottom here by swear on my life and magic not to reveal any information given to me by Keeper Ragnok, Madam Amelia Bones, Solicitor and Mrs. Tonks and the Granger family without express permission by Lady Potter, so mote it be."

Once finished the invited parents and children made their oath. Lady Potter accepted all of the oaths From each member and magic recognized each with a quick subtle flash.

Once seeing all of the oaths were completed and accepted by magic, Lady Potter stood to address the families. "Invited guest, let me start with some history," said Lady Potter. "From reading my mother's journals and will, she started doing research near the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts and continued this until her death in 1981. From her research she had determined that I would not be attending Hogwarts for my magical education." Some gasps could be heard from the invited guest from this statement.

"Lady Potter, Hogwarts is the finest school of Magic in Britain, what research could cause this decision," ask Lady Longbottom.

"Lady Longbottom, mum found out that the required level of knowledge at Hogwarts for OWLs and NEWTs has been dropping for the past 50-100 years," answered Lady Potter. "The decline has accelerated over the past 30years. Her research also showed that NEWTs at Hogwarts barely meet or passes the OWLs equivalent requirement of an ICW accredited school, when she died."

"WHAT," sharply stated by Lady Longbottom and Lord Greengrass together, with some furry in posture and body language.

Seeing this shift in body language Madam Bones addressed the adults.

"Lady Longbottom and Lord Greengrass, yes the information Lady Potter just informed you about is true and we have verified the information," stated Madam Bones. "Lily Potter, had researched the information and history on the teaching requirements both here in Britain and elsewhere. When the ICW education requirements were set in 1901, the Ministry did not sign off and accept the standard as the level of education required for NEWTs here in Britain were above the proposed requirements of the ICW, negotiations stared back in the 1890's. Since that time the requirements here have been dropping."

"Madam Bones, as a member of the board of governors why were we not made a ware of this decline?" asked Lady Longbottom.

"Lady Longbottom, from my investigation into the matter showed that the teaching requirements are set by the Headmaster and the Ministry (who should have no say), requirements do not need board of governors review," replied Madam Bones.

All of the adults of the families sat mumbling as they pondered this damning information.

"Madame Bones, what is the underlying cause for the decline?" inquired Lady Abbott.

Amelia looked at Lysandra, the Grangers and Tonks and Ragnok, receiving a nod. "Lady Abbott, one of the reason for the dropping standards is due to the dropping performance of the pure-blood students, and more recently to prevent people from discovering knowledge and power to challenge the Ministry sine the defeat of you-know-who" stated Madame Bones.

"What do you mean dropping performance?" inquired Lady Greengrass.

"Lady Greengrass, just that," replied Madame Bones. "I reviewed the records for OWLs and NEWTS for the past 80 years and the test scores of the children of pure-blood decent had lower scores than that of half-blood and new magic students. It appears the requirements were dropped to not show the decreasing intelligence and abilities of the pure-blood families. I am not saying this covers all families."

"Lady Potter, Madam Bones, you are sure this information is correct," asked Lord Greengrass.

"Lord Greengrass, yes this information is correct and the adults advising me took different parts of the presented information and verified the facts," answered Lady Potter. "My guardians, advisors and I had decided to move to another school but we are to late, by a week, to start at another school. So the decision was made to home school/tutor for this year." The parents could understand the choice if another school was not an option.

"Lady Potter, how did you pick the families present?" asked Lord Greengrass.

"Lord Greengrass, initially it was to be me and my sister, Miss Granger, and then Madame Bones informed us that her niece would be attending as we learned of the decline, with that information, I asked about the effects of a small group on the cost," replied Lady Potter. "I informed them that I wanted my god-sister and god-brother to join us and then Madame Bones work on some names of families to include. We met as a group a few nights ago and the families here were presented to the group and we felt that eight students would be a good number of students in size to push each other to be the best we can achieve."

Hermione and her parents were surprised by Lysandra when she call Hermione her sister.

"Lady Potter, I am grateful for your offer to include Hannah," said Lady Abbott. "What classes are you looking at?"

"Lady Abbott, we will include the basic classes offered first year and will include runes, Arithmancy , rituals, and natural magic," answered Healer Tonks. "There will also be physical training and weapons training."

"Weapons training," asked Lord Greengrass.

"Yes, we have learned that Lady Potter and Miss Granger have a need to learn to use blade weapons and staves," replied Madame Bones. "So we will offer both physical training to all and weapons to those that wish to learn. The physical training will help with avoiding spells, increase endurance and strengthen their magic."

Lady Longbottom looked at the group and especially the two young witches, when she noticed the small family crests on their cloaks. She recognized the family crest of Potter, but could not place the second crest. She picked up that the parents were muggle, so they would not have a family crest. This second crest intrigued her.

Lysandra was watching the adults of the invited families when she was not speaking to them. Over the last several minutes she noticed the interest Lady Longbottom was showing her family or more importantly their cloaks.

"So we have declining education standards at Hogwarts, set by the Headmaster and Ministry, and the board of Governors are not informed or kept abreast. How is the home schooling going to be better?" inquired Heir Davis.

"Heir Davis, Lily Potter had been able to gather the teaching and testing requirements set for 1860 & 1880, our plan and goal is to teach to that standard," replied Mrs. Granger.

"By having the children meet the standards, listed by Mrs. Granger, after their first year they will have the equivalent knowledge of a current mid 3rd year student," stated Madame Bones. The parents were slightly shocked by these statements.

"Madame Bones, Keeper Ragnok, what are the expectations of our families if we accept and were will the teaching occur?" asked Lady Abbott.

"Lady Abbott, the House of Potter will being paying the tutor fees, we are preparing contracts for the positions," answered Keeper Ragnok. "We are asking the participating families to assist with the cost of supplies, meals and for assistance in an etiquette course."

Madame Bones continued, "we will be using Potter Manor, and the children will be home each night after classes. I believe Lady Potter and her family will be living at the manor." Lysandra and the Grangers nodded to that statement.

"Madame Bones, Potter Manor was destroyed in the last war," stated Lord Greengrass. "I was in the Wizengamot session when the Chief Warlock reported the destruction."

"Lord Greengrass, the Chief Warlock was incorrect in that statement," answered Madame Bones. "The Manor was never attacked and is protected by ancient magic."

"Keeper Ragnok, why is an etiquette course needed?" inquired Lady Longbottom.

"Lady Longbottom, until recently Lady Potter was living with her muggle relatives and has no knowledge of out customs and culture, and Miss Granger is muggle-born," replied Keeper Ragnok. "This class would be out side of normal class time and would include estate management, business management, customs, protocols and introduction to magical law. This class came from a series of questions by Lady Potter."

Lady Longbottom, Lord and Lady Greengrass nodded their head in agreement when hearing that Lady Potter and Miss Granger were seeking knowledge of their new world.

"Keeper Ragnok, Lady Potter, while this information is damaging to the Ministry and Headmaster, it is not to the level of requiring and oath," stated Lady Longbottom. Solicitor Tonks motioned that he had this.

"Lady Longbottom, it is our belief that the Headmaster will attempt to coerce, kidnap, or force legislation to place Lady Potter back under his control," answered Solicitor Tonks. All of the parents stopped side chatter and looked directly at Solicitor Tonks and Lady Potter.

Solicitor Tonks continued, "The Headmaster in his position of Chief Warlock had Lord and Lady Potter's will sealed at the time of their death, he also pushed legislation in the Wizengamot to get himself named as Miss Potters Magical Guardian, stated reason 'for the greater good'. He did this even knowing what was in the Potter wills as he was a signed witness, and he then left Miss Potter not with the designated guardians, but with Lady Potter muggle sister's family, who hated magic and Lady Potter. It was written in both of the Potter wills that Miss Potter was NEVER to be left with Lady Potter's sister. Miss Potter suffered abuse and neglect from her muggle relatives from the time she arrived until recently. I have seen the medical reports containing the listed injuries."

"Solicitor Tonks, as magical guardian the Headmaster should have checked up on Lady Potter," stated Lady Abbott.

"Lady Abbott, he never did and …" Ted looked at Lysandra for permission to speak. Lysandra nodded to his non verbal question. "There were found to be several charms that would cause harm to Lady Potter, all with the Headmasters magical signature. As Lady Potter is not muggle-born the headmaster cannot be her magical guardian, nor can he be the magical guardian of any muggle-born, that duty falls to the Head of House once the student has started Hogwarts, per the by-laws of the founders. From what Madame Bones and I has discovered during our investigation, that I can comment on, the Headmaster has never met with or visited the house that Lady Potter lived in."

Lord Greengrass and Ladies Longbottom, Abbott, and Greengrass were seeing red, that a child was allowed to be abused and neglected by her alleged magical guardian, and then have said guardian cast harmful charms on the child. All of the parents were starting to understand the reason for the oath and the concern of safety for Lady Potter.

_'What is the headmaster up to?'_ wondered Lord Greengrass.

_'This greater good of the headmaster is not looking so good for Lady Potter,'_ thought Lady Longbottom.

Seeing the disgust in the facies of the invited adults, Lysandra chose to speak up. "Lady Longbottom, I was required to cook all the meals, care for the house, yard and gardens. Even though I cooked the meals, I was not allowed to eat what was cooked. I had a glass of water and a slice of toast for breakfast and a small handful of scraps for diner. If anything was wrong or did not go right for my uncle I was beaten for causing the problems."

Lady Potters statement solidified the adults opinion to protect her wishes.

Lady Longbottom, studied the child following her statement and she now realised that she was smaller than she should be for her age. Several of the other parents was noticing the appearance and body language of Lady Potter.

"Keeper Ragnok, Lady Potter we would like to discuss the issues and findings amongst our families and will give an answer," stated Lord Greengrass.

Keeper Ragnok, Lady Potter acknowledge the request.

The invited families all moved away from the table and moved to the far end of the room to discuss what they have learned. Many were still dumb founded that they were paying a high tuition fee and getting sub quality teaching. Here was an opportunity for their children to receive a high quality and challenging eduction for a very small cost. They all were also upset that a child was allowed to be abused and neglected by the Headmaster, and agreed that they did not want their children near him. Was the school as safe as the headmaster claims it to be if he allows a child to be neglected.

After 20min the families all came back to the conference table and accepted the offer from Lady Potter. They also agreed to assist with the cost of the tutoring/home schooling.

"The plan is to start on 1 sept with introduction of the instructors and schedule," said Mrs. Granger "We will contact you the final plans for getting your children to the manor."

"We also request that no one contact Hogwarts about the change in their children status," stated Keeper Ragnok. "An official Gringotts owl will be sent to arrive during the feast."

With the meeting over the adults and Keeper Ragnok, continued to talk over some of the business points and the children all moved to the other end of the conference room and made introductions. Neville looked around and suddenly felt fearful and started to withdraw as he noticed he was the only boy in the group. Lysandra and Hermione saw his reaction and stepped in before he got to withdrawn.

"Heir Longbottom, why are you so suddenly quiet," inquired Hermione.

"I j-j-just noticed I am the only boy," stuttered Neville.

"Heir Longbottom, wait until we get to Hogwarts and the boys there see you surrounded by us, they will be jealous," responded Luna, with mischief. Neville face and neck turned bright red, while the girls all smirked at the comment.

"That would only occur if we go to Hogwarts," said Lysandra. "I do not have plans to attend."

"Lady Potter why would you not want to attend Hogwarts," inquired Daphne.

"Besides the dropping quality of the teaching and increasing tuition, the past actions by some families is why," replied Lysandra.

Soon all of the parties involved in the meeting started to depart when Amelia and Andi approached Lysandra, Hermione and the Grangers.

"Lysandra, you wanted to talk with us before we left," inquired Amelia.

"Yes. Hermione and I were talking this morning about a dream we had last night," stated Lysandra. The adults looked at the two girls, with confusion. Seeing the faces of the adults Hermione spoke up, "we had the same dream."

"What was in this dream," asked Andi, her interest peaked.

"I was walking around and came upon a terraced circle, with seven female looking statues spaced around the lower area, and in the middle a large brazier," started Lysandra. "Around the brazier were seven smaller female looking figures, and around them were six taller female figures on the next terrace up," continued Hermione. "The seven statues were between these two rings and on the upper most terrace was several more females. I could not make out any faces and on the cloaks of the figures on the upper terrace was the House Crest of Nyx," finished Lysandra.

The adults looked at the two girls as they finished describing their dream. Then Amelia and Andi looked at each other with a look of concern and astonishment.

"Do you notice anything else," asked Andi.

"No, I do not recall any thing else that would help recognize the location or the figures," answered Hermione.

"I have nothing to add as it was all dark/black around the terrace," stated Lysandra.

"Does this mean anything to you," asked Jerica.

"Jerica in our world certain numbers hold significant meaning or power, those most often found are 3, 7, and 13," answered Amelia. "Do either of you recall how many were in the outer ring of figures?"

"No," replied Lysandra and Hermione together.

"There is a ring of 7 figures and another ring of 6 surrounding the first," responded Andi. "I think the outer ring of figures is separate from the inner two, like watchers, as they were in more shadow."

"Lysandra, did the inner two rings of figures have any crest on their cloaks," asked Amelia.

Both Lysandra and Hermione shook their heads no in response as neither could recall any crest on the cloaks.

Amelia looked at Andi and reviewed the facts that were given by the girls. Slowly her memory from history and past factions started to take shape. "Andi, what do you know of witch society groups?" she asked.

Andi thought about what Amelia just asked along with the facts and she reviewed what she remembers of stories and tales told by, her aunt, Cassiopeia. "Coven."

Amelia nodded. "That is what I came up with to," answered Amelia.

"What's a coven?" asked Lysandra.

"A coven is a collection of witches that share many of the same beliefs, and ideas," stated Andi. "Most of the time the coven is all witches and occasionally there may be one warlock in the group. In this dream the two of you had is a glimpse of possible things to come, we may be looking at a new coven, possible a very powerful one."

"How do you know this?" asked Jerica, looking her girls.

"That would be from the numbers that Lysandra and Hermione saw," responded Amelia. "You have the two rings, one of 7 witches, and one of 6 witches. I propose that the inner ring is made of younger witches, school age, and the out ring is adult witches."

"A coven of seven with a protector/guidance core of six, making a whole coven of 13," added Andi. "Now who are these witches?"

"I think that they have something to do with House Nyx," answered Amelia.

"The outer ring in shadow, all had cloaks with House Nyx crests," stated Hermione, excitedly as she picked up on what they had seen. Both older witches nodded with her statement.

"There is no way to tell if this will come to be, but I would say the inner ring will contain the two of you as you are part of House Nyx," responded Amelia. "For now we keep an eye out and see how things develop. This dream is not real and may not happen now, or it could down the road, so to speak."

"I agree, we should just watch and wait to see if this happens," added Andi.

All four witches agreed and will not worry about the dream. The families finished their good byes and farewells to Ragnok before departing for home.

-x-x-x-x-x-

In northern Scotland an old, long hair, long bearded wizard with too many names, arrived at the entrance hall of an ancient school. He has just returned from a long and tiring business trip dealing with the heads from other magical nations at the summer conference of the ICW. Albus Dumbledore made his way up to his office/quarters to relax from the trip before he needed to start working on the coming school year at Hogwarts. As he proceeds to his office he stops by the Deputy Headmistress Office to check on any important items or concerns. Finding none he heads on to his quarters for the evening. Once in his quarters he has a house-elf bring him a light dinner and retires for the night.

Dumbledore got up the next morning and proceeded to his office, lost in his thoughts about the coming year and the arrival of Miss Potter, he did not notice the quietness in the office. After several hours of completing required paperwork and going over other school documents does the quietness of the office penetrate his consciousness. He looks up and notices with alarm all of his devices on the table and shelves across the room are destroyed and scattered across the table and floor. Several of the devices were tied to different people or locations, but most are tied to Miss Potter, and every single one was destroyed.

Quickly he moves over to the table, drawing his wand, and begins several charms and spells on the devices. Many of the fractured devices do not pull together or the ones that do reassemble fall apart when the spell is finished. Not a single item remains working or can be repaired. Fearing for the life of his weapon, Dumbledore leaves his office with the assistance of Fawkes to 4 Privet drive. Upon arriving in an alley near, he proceeds to 4 Privet drive Dumbledore sees no wards present around the house, he casts a quick _**Homenum Revelio**_, and finds only three signatures in the house, he then leaves for the ministry. Arriving at the ministry he proceeds to the records office to inquire of any deaths during his absence, seeing no particular person of interest on the list, as a magical death would be recorded.

He makes his way back to the ministry atrium partially lost in thought about the status of Miss Potter, and how to proceed next. Miss Potter is nothing more than his best weapon to defeat the dark lord, only the death of Miss Potter could have caused the loss of magic and the destruction of his monitoring devices. He decides to return to Hogwarts to contact some acquaintances to help look for Miss Potter. Once back in his office he performs some charms and spells to see if any tracking charm or monitoring charm are left. All of the spells fail. He needs her to be at Hogwarts so he can start her down the path for the Greater Good, so that he can be recognized as the greatest wizard after Merlin.

Dumbledore ponders whether it would do any good to talk with the goblins at Gringotts, he doubts that they would allow him to check the life stone for Miss Potter. The last time he had met with the Potter Family Vault Keeper, the meeting ended without the access and information that he sought.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Monday found the family writing letters to the perspective instructors for the coming year. The list included:

Xina Wades in Water – Herbology, Potions, rituals

Anthony Wades in Water – Transfiguration, charms (both are Shaman and lore masters)

Ducan McGreggery – Charms, runes, warding

Alexandra Hollings – runes, Arithmancy, algebra, warding

Darichi Iwasaki – Physical, DA, weapons

Master Rockfist (goblin) – weapons

Timothy Jones – astronomy, astrology

Sara Travors – healing, herbology, potions

Reva Singh – rituals, runes, history, lore

The offered salary for the ICW trained instructors was 100galleon per week and free room and board at the manor for the coming school year. The letter also indicated that retention for additional school years will be discussed in the future. All instructors were informed that a teaching goal had been chosen and that they would be informed of the goal on arrival but the actual curriculum would be of their choosing. Two weeks after sending out the inquires to the prospective instructors they had received replies from all with acceptance of the job offers.

The remainder of August was spent preparing Potter Manor for the coming school year. Lysandra and Hermione continued with their revising of the course books they had and others from the Potter Library in the manor along with the Nyx family Grimoire. The Potter house-elves went over all of the personal items of Lysandra and the Grangers before moving them to ensure there were no tracking charms. The family moved into the manor and settled into a routine, with Jerica and Richard using the House-elves to go back to their home and drive to work daily. Snot would pop into the Grangers back garden early in the morning and take care of the gardens and lawn. Working with the Goblins of Gringotts the Manor Floo was connected with limited access, warded, and password protected to Gringotts, Ministry atrium, Bone Manor, and Leaky Cauldron. Arrangements had been made to allow access to the other homes starting 1 September.

All of the new instructors arrived in London on the August 25, with the exception of Rockfist, and were meet by Lysandra, Hermione, their parents and advisors at the Leaky Cauldron. Amelia had reserved a room with Tom, for the meeting and introductions. Introductions were made and the new teachers were provided with the OWLs and NEWT requirements and the syllabus used from 1860-1900.

"Thank you all for accepting the positions offered," said Mrs. Granger. "We have provided you with the past OWLs and NEWT testing requirements and the expected knowledge requirements of Hogwarts in 1860 & 1880. You will note as you review the goals we are asking for, the knowledge required is above that set by the ICW. All we ask is that you meet or exceed the requested goals for each year."

Several of the instructors looked at the goals requested and noted that they were slightly higher than what they had to learn at each grade during their education, but would not be unobtainable with a small focused group of students.

"Mrs. Granger, is there any restrictions or requirements on teaching," asked Anthony Wades in Water.

"Mr. Wades in Water, how you set your daily course syllabus is up to each of you, we are only setting a year end goal," replied Mrs. Granger. "We will not tolerate bullying or abuse from instructors to the students, this is one reason the children will not be attending Hogwarts. We have chosen to homeschool our daughters this year as we were one week to late to enrol them with another school. There will be a total of eight students in the group."

"Mrs. Granger, some of the topics listed normally would not be taught at 1st year, why are they on the list?" asked Miss Hollings.

"Miss Hollings, we understand the runes, Arithmancy, warding and such are above first years, but we were looking more as an introduction to what they offer a witch or wizard," responded Jerica. "In our review of the past syllabus these topics were presented during 2nd year. According to the current education standards at Hogwarts our daughters and their group will have the equivalent of mid 3rd years, at the end of this year. These subjects are offered starting in Hogwarts 3rd year."

The instructors all sat with dumbfounded looks on their faces at hearing a supposed top Magical School had such poor education standards. It was Miss Singh that recovered first and asked how they learned this information. Lysandra then informed their new instructors of the work done by her mother before she was murdered and how the adults with her had verified the results and current status of the education at Hogwarts. The group discussed the goals expected, history of the decline and what was available at the manor. Lysandra and Hermione also asked about the eight traditional holidays and practices for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N 1: Here is the next chapter in the story. This is the last chapter that my beta (Death of a Dark Angel) and I have worked on, before she had to step away temporally. So I am looking for a new beta to help now and continue along with Death of a Dark Angel when she returns. **

**A/N 2: In response to some comments. I use the house titles as showing the rank of the families in the magical world of Britain. Magic house is one that has been around 500yrs. A foreign house retains that status until it has been in Britain for 250yrs and then it will move to ancient house when it has been present for 500yrs in Britain. Noble house is one that has been given title by the monarchy. The sacred 28 is just a list of pure blood families compiled by a bigoted member of a pure blood dark family 70 yr ago. The titles of lord and lady are just that titles uses in this society to label the heads of houses, reserved mostly for the ancient houses.**

**I use the terms prodigy, savant and complete mastery to show the potential skill in the subject. A prodigy will need to study the skill and will excel in the field as they learn. A savant will do the same but at an earlier age and will rapidly develop new concepts. In the case of runes they will see new ways of combining, arranging and constructing the rune clusters. A complete mastery is in fields with no formal teaching. Wards is a good example it is through the combination of runes and arithmancy that the ward is built. So a complete mastery of wards, the practitioner can make changes and mix characters around in way and wave them together in ways that are easy for them to build, but a nightmare for some else to break or dismantle. In my mind there is a difference in terms.  
**

**I know the characters seem out of character age and type, and this is some thing that I work on but struggle with. Any feed back on ways to improve this will always be welcomed. Please enjoy and review.  
**

**JKR owns the characters and the sandbox. I just play the in the sandbox she created.**

The Bond and the Ritual

Ch 6

September 1st (Sunday)

A busy day in Magical Britain, and sitting on the tracks at platform 9¾ of King's Cross Station sits a shiny red steam engine waiting for the magical children of Britain to board to start another school year. As the clock approaches 1100am, departure time, a family of six with bright red hair scurry through King's Cross station on their way to the magical barrier for platform 9¾. The family included 4 boys pushing trolleys with a trunk on each, a young girl and their mother.

The mother could be heard saying aloud to no one in particular, '...packed with muggles...and what platform are we looking for?' The woman was looking around insidiously looking for a young girl, who was to have been left on the platform. 'We want platform 9¾' stated the young girl, aloud. The family arrived at the barrier and they proceeded through, with the mother last through without finding the girl. The mother was a round, squat middle age witch, with a scheming look to her eyes, covered by a loving motherly face. The youngest boy did not have a look of deviousness but that a look of expected entitlement. His appearance was scurfy and dishevelled, and had the look of not caring or laziness. The oldest boy in the group seem to be stiff, with a rod up his arse and a look of eagerness to please the people in authority to get what he wanted. The middle two boys that looked alike seem to want as much distance from both of their two brothers and away from their mother. That was obvious in how they confused their mother as to who she was speaking to.

The boys quickly loaded their trunks on the train and the mother pulled the youngest aside, while the other three left to find friends.

"Ronald, you have your copy of the marriage contract to help locate Miss Potter," Mrs. Weasley asked. "It is important that you make a good impression on Miss Potter."

"Yes, mum and I know not to say anything when I find her. I am to help her choose Gryffindor over the other houses and to keep others away form her and limit who can be her friend besides me," replied Ron.

"Good, be sure you do not say anything about the contract or how you found her, now get along," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling at the boy thinking of the money she will have in few years.

Observing all of this was the youngest Weasley and she did not like what she saw or heard. She had another year before she would get to go to Hogwarts and she was hoping to make friends with the girl.

Soon it was 1100am and the train, sounding its whistle, departed the platform heading to Hogsmeade station and Hogwarts. Shortly after the train left the station, the youngest Weasley started to look for Miss Potter. After searching the carriages from front to back and not finding the girl, he looked for his older brother Percy, who was a prefect, to see if he would help locate the young girl. With Percy's help they searched the cars again but were unsuccessful in finding the young girl.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Up in Scotland at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry an old wizard, who was the Headmaster of the school, was passing time in his office. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was worried as he has not seen or found his weapon for fighting the dark lord since he returned from his meetings at the ICW. He needed the young Miss Potter uneducated about the wizarding world, and to look up to him as a saving grandfather who rescued her from the torment of the Dursleys and would do anything he asked to please him. When she arrives for the school year, he will need to check the status of his charms on the girl to ensure their working status, it would be best in a meeting after the feast with the child isolated.

His questioning of Hagrid, did not provide any clues other than Lysandra Potter had been at Gringotts with Hagrid, and that Hagrid was taken away by the goblins for questioning about how Miss Potter's vault key came into his possession, when Miss Potter did not know of the vault. Albus knew that the goblins would not hurt Hagrid for having possession of the key, but unknown to Albus the goblins did take offence of him (Dumbledore) having the key. Hagrid did not see Miss Potter at the bank when he was released and did not find the young girl in Diagon Alley before he made his way back to Hogwarts with the requested package. Since his return home from the ICW meeting, Albus has not been able to find or track down Miss Potter. Dumbledore, even asked his old friend Alastor Moody to assist in looking for Miss Potter and he could not find any trail of the young girl. His last hope was the Hogwarts Quill, which drafted the letters for new students, and it was not able to draft a letter with a usable address. He now has to wait for the train to arrive with the students, as he cannot go to the Wizengamot or the Ministry with the information that he does not know where the savoir of the wizarding world is. Doing so would cause more problems for his plans for the Greater Good than it would help. He needed to keep Miss Potter isolated and down trodden, so that she will be most pliable.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gringotts Bank, 1000am

In the office of Vault Keeper Ragnok, Madame Bones and Solicitor Tonks were meeting to discuss the plan for the notifications going out that day and next.

Keeper Ragnok, was an older Goblin who had served his time in the different jobs of the bank and was involved in the last goblin insurrection. He was one of the younger vault keepers, having taken over from his father 12years ago. Ragnok was slightly taller than the average goblin and had a darker complexion with jet black hair, and several battle scars across his chest and arms. His smile would look more familiar on a great white shark.

"Amelia and Ted, I will be sending an official owl this afternoon that will arrive during the arrival feast, after the sorting, to the Deputy Headmistress with the list of names for the students that will not be attending," said Ragnok. "The letter will also include a statement that all tuition and fees will be returned to the seven families. As Miss Lovegood has not received her letter to attend Hogwarts this year, she will not be included on the list."

"Ragnok and Amelia, during the breakfast mail delivery an owl will arrive for the headmaster in the great hall and will deliver the protective orders." informed Ted. Edward (Ted) Tonks was a early middle aged wizard with mixed silver-brown hair, brown eyes, and with a heavy athletic build from sitting more in the office than working daily. "There are two orders; 1 from DMLE and 1 from the Queens Court, informing Dumbledore that he is not to communicate in any form, approach or engage Miss Potter or Miss Granger. As Miss Potter lives with the Grangers and Miss Granger is her sister-friend, it was best to include her in the protective order. Ragnok, can we ensure that Lady Potter has the wards set to block ill intent mail or will strip the any charms placed on mail?"

"Ted, I have a better idea for delivering the protective orders," said Amelia. Madam Bones was a domineering witch with dark auburn hair and a light tan complexion, with cool deep blue eyes, she wore her hair in a short bob cut about the shoulders, and had a soften athletic build with a pronounced bust (trait of Bones Family females). "I will have one of my Master Aurors delivery the letter and orders during tomorrow mornings breakfast. That way we know that he will receive the orders. His next action most likely will be to call an emergency session of the Wizengamot."

"Amelia, that is a much better plan of delivery and we will know that he receives the orders, and it will cause some commotion in the Great Hall that will most likely reach parents by the next day," agreed Ted.

"Ted, I believe the Manor wards are set such to protect the other children, instructors and themselves," answered Ragnok.

"Ted, I will talk with Lady Potter when I take Susan over this morning," stated Amelia.

_'I will also contact Lord Black to let him know that I have started an investigation on Sirius Orion Black,'_ thought Amelia, as she left.

-x-x-x-x-x-

At Potter Manor in Wales Lysandra and Hermione were getting ready to meet the other students and their parents along with the instructors for the year, as they were to arrive at 1200pm. The plan was for introductions and a tour of the Manor and grounds for were classes would be held and then have a welcoming meal in the formal dining room with every one mixed around the table to meet one another.

'_Hermione is cute and thoughtful, how did I become so lucky to have her as a sister_,' thought Lysandra, as she watched. '_Is she my friend, sister or something else? I enjoy waking up in her arms and have noticed that when that occurs I have slept better. The first night here in the manor was horrible, I slept poorly and somewhat terrified. The next day we decided to move her into the master suite with me, as many night in her house she would end up in my bed holding me in the morning, sometimes it was Jerica. Is having her holding me while I sleep acting like a protector or is there more occurring that I'm missing._' Unknown to Lysandra and Hermione was that the comfort felt was from their bond.

Madame Bones and Susan contacted Lysandra by Floo and asked to come through around 1130am.

"Amelia, you may come through," replied Lysandra, opening the Floo. Amelia and Susan stepped through.

"Lysandra, thank you for allowing Susan to join your tutoring group. It means so much for me to see that she is getting a solid education," said Amelia. "I want to talk with you about the wards, I had a meeting earlier with Ragnok and Ted about some letters going out and the question about the wards here came up."

"Amelia, let me call Roskey," answered Lysandra. "Roskey can you come here please?"

With a quiet pop Roskey arrived. "What can Roskey do for Mistress," she asked.

"Amelia what is the question on the wards that you have, I understand most of the wards but not all," stated Lysandra.

"We were wondering if you have the wards set to strip any ill intent charms from incoming mail," asked Amelia.

"Yes, we do," responded Lysandra. "All incoming mail goes to the mail room where one of the house-elves checks the mail before bringing it to the family. If the wards did not strip the charm the elves do."

"Do they check for port-key charm," asked Amelia.

"Madame Bones, wards and elf magic block wizard port-key magic," said Roskey. "Power port-key not make through ward, owl fly through. Only Potter-elf can enter Manor ward." Amelia was shocked at that last statement, but her years as an Aurora kept the shock look off her face. '_What type of wards do they have that will block a house-elf,_' she wondered.

"Amelia, I believe currently the wards are still just below full battle strength," responded Lysandra. "I don't plan to lower the wards at this time, because of Dumbledore."

"Keeping the wards up should stop most unwanted quests. Still be careful as Dumbledore has a Phoenix familiar who can flame travel through almost any ward," said Amelia.

"Thank you for the warning, if the phoenix arrives no one will touch any letters brought until checked by the house-elves," replied Lysandra. "I will check the wards to see if they will stop the passenger if he tries that. If they don't I will contact Ragnok."

Satisfied with the status of the manor wards, Roskey was dismissed and the group moved to the parlour to meet up with Hermione as they wait for the rest of the students and parents.

At 15min to 1200pm the families and students begin to arrive in the front (travel) hall. The wards inform Lysandra that the first family is arriving and the party moves to the hall to welcome the other families. Roskey also felt the wards and went to inform the instructors it was time to head down to the hall to meet the families and students.

Lysandra, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Madame Bones met the other families and students in the travel hall along with the instructors, standing off to one side.

"Welcome every one to Potter Manor, our school for the next year," Said Lady Potter. "Allow me to introduce the instructors, before starting the tour."

"Mrs. Wades in Water – Professor of Herbology, Potions and Rituals (Shaman)

Mr. Wades in Water – Professor of Transfiguration and Charms (Shaman)

Master Rockfist – Weapons Master

Mr. McGreggery – Professor of Charms, Runes and Warding

Ms. Hollings – Professor of Runes, Arithmancy, Algebra and Warding

Mr. Iwasaki – Professor of Physical training, Weapons, and Dark Arts and Defence of.

Mr. Jones – Professor of Astronomy and Astrology

Ms. Travors – Healer, Herbology and Potions

Ms. Singh – Professor of History, Lore, Runes and Rituals."

As each Professor's name was called they stepped out from the line of professors and bowed to the families.

"Professors, now let me introduce the families and students," said Lady Potter.

"Lord and Lady Greengrass and their daughter Daphne Greengrass

Lady Dowager Longbottom and her grandson Neville Longbottom

Lady Abbott and her daughter Hannah Abbott

Madam Bones and her niece Susan Bones

Mr. Lovegood and his daughter Luna Lovegood

Mr. and Mrs. Davis and their daughter Tracy Davis."

Each family stepped forward and bowed to the professors with their introduction.

"Now we will start the tour and finish with lunch," stated Lady Potter. Lysandra and Hermione along with Madame Bones led the group to the Ball Room and showed how it had been divided into six separate teaching area, then they led the group to the Library, down to the potions room and training rooms and finally to the gardens and green houses. They stopped in each area and allowed discussion for what the areas would be used for. While out in the gardens they also pointed out the stable and corals along with the manor grounds that would be used for physical training as well as for defence training. Once all of the questions for the classrooms and training areas were done they all proceeded to the Formal Dining Room, where the elves had set up lunch.

"Everyone please find your seats around the table, each family will be kept together but they are not sitting together, just like the professors are spread around the table," said Lady Potter. Lady Potter sat at her spot at the head of the table and Miss Granger was at the foot. Madam Bones sat at Lady Potters right and Professor Wades in Water at her left, as Senior Professor. Lunch was an enjoyable affair with the families getting better acquainted with the professors and some idea of what the professors would be expecting.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The Hogwarts Express pulled in to Hogsmeade station at 530pm on 1 September. The upper years all head off to the carriages for their ride up to the castle. While Hagrid meets the first years, and the Head Boy and Girl make one last sweep of the train.

Standing on the platform Hagrid calls out, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here. All ga'her around, ever'one here." As he looks over the group of first years, Hagrid tries to count heads and gets thirty-three heads. He sees the Head Boy and inquired if there were any students left and was informed none remained on the train.

"Mind yer steps. Firs'-years follow me!" Hagrid leads the first years down the walk way and then a steep dark trail to the shore of Black lake to a small flotilla of boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid yells to the students. He counts students as the boats fill, he again only counts thirty-three firs'-years. Hagrid climbs into the lead boat and starts the flotilla off towards the castle.

"Yeh'll get yer firs/ sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, as we round the bend," informed Hagrid. As the boats round the bend the first-years get to see the castle lit up against the night sky sitting on the cliff above the lake.

The boats head for a small alcove in the cliff wall and pass under a vine covered arch and slowly stop along a stone wharf. Hagrid waits for the students to get out of the boats and collect on the wharf before leading them up to the castle doors.

The castle doors open and a tall stern looking witch with emerald robes greeted Hagrid.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," stated Hagrid. Quietly he informed her that seven students were not present, and no firs'-year were left on the train per the Head Boy. Professor McGonagall nodded her understanding. Professor McGonagall thanked Hagrid and then led the students to the ante chamber off of the Great Hall to wait, while she went to check if the hall was ready for the sorting. While the students were waiting Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy get into a row over their family status and Weasley insistence of being Potters friend.

Professor McGonagall returned and informed them about the sorting hat and houses here at Hogwarts and how the house you are sorted into is your family while in school. She then led them out into the Great Hall towards a three legged stool with an old hat sitting on the stool.

The hat broke out into song about the virtues of the different house and founders. At the end of the song, Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll of parchment, and instructed the first-years, "As I call your name come forward and sit on the stool, I will then place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house."

Professor McGonagall unrolled the scroll and started to read the first name from the list when she saw several names disappear from the list. The change in the list causes her to pause before she regained her composure and read the first name.

Boot, Terry  
Brocklehurst, Mandy  
Brown, Lavender  
Bulstrode, Millicent  
Corner, Michael  
Cornfoot, Stephen  
Crabbe, Vincent  
Entwhistle, Kevin  
Finch-Fletchley, Justin  
Finnigan, Seamus  
Goldstein, Anthony  
Goyle, Gregory  
Hopkins, Wayne  
Jones, Megan  
Li, Sue  
MacDougal, Isobel

Macmillan, Ernie  
Malfoy, Draco  
Malone, Roger  
Moon, Lily  
Nott, Theodore  
Parkinson, Pansy  
Patel, Padma  
Patel, Parvati  
Perks, Sally-Anne  
Rivers, Oliver  
Roper, Sophie

Runcorn, Elizabeth  
Smith, Sally  
Thomas, Gary  
Turpin, Lisa  
Weasley, Ronald  
Zabini, Blaise

As each name was called the student approached the stool and the hat sorted them into their house. With the last student sorted Professor McGonagall collected the stool and hat and proceeded to set them behind the staff table and then took her seat.

After getting everyone's attention Headmaster Dumbledore addressed the Hall and the feast appeared. Just as he was sitting down a large Eagle Owl bearing the harness and crest of Gringotts arrived and stopped in front of Deputy Headmistress McGonagall with a letter. Both the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall were surprised at the arrival of the Gringotts owl this late and during the feast. Professor McGonagall removed the letter and the owl took off without waiting for a reply. Professor McGonagall broke the seal on the scroll and started to read;

**Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,**

**The following children will not be attending Hogwarts this year as first-years as their guardians have chosen to home school/tutor the children as a group. All tuitions and fees have been returned to the respective family accounts. The children in question are as listed:**

** Lysandra Potter**

** Hermione Granger**

** Neville Longbottom**

** Susan Bones**

** Hannah Abbott**

** Daphne Greengrass**

** Tracy Davis**

**Vault Keeper Ragnok**

**Gringotts Bank, London**

Professor McGonagall was shocked at the letter and the names in the list, and quickly folded the letter and put in in her robes. Dumbledore inquired about the letter and she told him later.

Dumbledore was not happy about not seeing Miss Potter with the rest of the first-years and was even more disturbed by the arrival of the Gringotts owl during the feast. _'Where is Miss Potter, she needs to be here at Hogwarts for me to guide her to her destiny for the Greater Good,'_ thought Dumbledore.

After desert was almost finished Dumbledore stood up to address the students and informed them that the Dark Forest was out of bounds as it was forbidden, the left side third floor corridor was off limits for all who did not wish a painful death, and finally Mr. Filch had updated his list of unauthorized items, and the list can be found on his door and on their common room notification board. The students were dismissed to their common rooms with the prefects leading the first-years.

The Headmaster, and Heads of House all depart the Great Hall for the Headmaster's office. Once every one is in the office and seated Professor McGonagall pulls out the letter she received from Gringotts.

"During the feast you all saw the official owl from Gringotts arrive and deliver a letter," said Minerva. The Headmaster and other Heads of House nodded.

"Minerva what was in the letter?" inquired Albus.

"When the first-years arrived Hagrid informed me that seven students were not present, and the Head Boy verified the train was empty," stated Minerva. "I did a head count before leading the first-years in and counted only 33 students. When I opened the scroll to call the students names I saw several names disappear from the list, that is why there no missing names called. The letter from Gringotts contained seven names and they matched the missing names from the scroll."

"Minerva, I did not see Miss Potter with the first-years," stated Albus.

"Just like her father, the pompous priss,"stated Severus. Minerva glared at Severus for his rude comment.

"The list of students include, Miss Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Bones, Miss Abbott, Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis and Mr. Longbottom," stated Minerva. "The letter also indicated that all tuition and fees would be returned to the families."

"Minerva, did the letter give a reason why the children would not attend?" asked Pomona.

"No, only that the parents and guardians chose to homeschool/tutor them as a group," replied Minerva.

"This is not acceptable," stated Albus, angrily. "Miss Potter needs to be here under my guidance for the Greater Good."

Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick, looked at the Headmaster with a look of concern, only Professor Snape did not react to the out burst from Dumbledore.

"As Miss Potter's Magical Guardian she must attend school where I say," stated Dumbledore. "I was not included in these discussions on the change in her education. Some outside or insidious force is affecting her."

"Albus, if you were not included in the discussions then you are not recognised as Miss Potters Magical Guardian or legal Guardian," said Minerva. _'Something is not right here,'_ thought Minerva.

"I was named her Magical Guardian by the Wizengamot shortly after her parents death," replied Dumbledore.

"Minerva, is there any indication on where the children will be tutoring at?" inquired Filius.

"No," replied Minerva.

"It is late and that will be all for now," stated Albus as he dismissed his staff. The Heads of House get up and bid their leave.

Albus was quickly lost in his thoughts and fuming with anger over the absence of Miss Potter in the school and her disappearance since the end of July. As her Magical Guardian, he should have been included in any discussions on her education. He needs to get her in Hogwarts and under his control and then back to her relatives for her protection. Along with meeting the youngest Weasley boy for guiding to the light and to limit her ability to make friends, along with belittlement by Severus to keep her down trodden. She needs to remain ignorant of her family status and her position in the magical world. She must be ready to sacrifice herself when the time is right so he can defeat Voldemort. All for the Greater Good.

In the quarters of the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva was reflecting on the happenings of the past few hours and the just completed discussion in the Headmaster's office, and was not liking what she saw. _'Something is not right with Albus obsession over Miss Potter, and the new change in her status,'_ pondered Minerva. '_I need to contact Amelia to see if she has any knowledge of what is going on. A talk with Filius and Pomona may be warranted as well._'

-x-x-x-x-x-

By the time the Hogwarts Express arrived in Hogsmeade, the families had left Potter Manor for the day with the children getting ready to start classes the next day. The introduction of the families and professors was a success and parents and guardians had a good sense of the quality of the instructors that their children would have. Seeing some of the lesson plans also help reinforce their decision to not send their children to Hogwarts. Before the families left for the day each of the students were given a copy of the class schedule, and a list of items needed for physical and weapons training. There was some grumbling about the early start with the physical training each morning, but they all liked that there was no classes scheduled for Friday afternoon. A note at the bottom of the scheduled did mention that there would be some Saturday classes to cover etiquette, finance, introduction to law, and business management.

"Roskey, can you come here please?" called Lysandra. Roskey appeared with a quiet pop.

"Mistresses, what can Roskey do for you?" asked Roskey.

"Roskey, do you know how to check the wards to see if they have a way of blocking a phoenix from flaming into the manor or if they will block ill intended letters or a passenger?" inquired Lysandra.

"Mistresses, Roskey not know," replied Roskey. "Mistresses, go to ward control stone with book to check."

"Yes, Roskey can you assist me with this?" inquired Lysandra. The house-elf nodded enthusiastically.

Roskey led her Mistress into the lords office where the Ward control stone was and the book. The two of them looked through the tomb and at the control stone and were able to find the set of wards that will stop a phoenix from bringing someone in or out and remove harmful mail.

"Roskey, Thank you for your help. That should help keep all of us safe." stated Lysandra, as she returned the tomb and closed the control stone enclosure.

The house-elves prepared diner for the professors, while Lysandra cooked a light meal for the family, for diner.

"Well, how do you thing the first day went with the introductions and showing the class areas," asked Jerica.

"I think it went very well," relied Lysandra, with Hermione nodding in agreement.

"The parents looked to be impress with the arrangements for the classrooms and the quick overview of what the professors would be covering," stated Hermione.

"That was my take on the interactions between the professors and the parents," replied Jerica. "I think I saw some surprise on the guardians and students faces when they saw what was going to be taught during the year. The physical training class had some of them some what scared."

"The British Witches and Wizards have not been taught to this level of knowledge in almost 100 years, so even for the parents this is a lot," stated Lysandra.

"Did any of the parents have issues when they found out non of the instructors were from Britain," inquired Richard.

"No, the families knew that we would be using foreign professors," answered Lysandra.

After finishing diner they moved off to the family area of the manor to relax and to catch up on reading or home business. Lysandra went to the Lords study to write a letter to Keeper Ragnok letting him know the wards were set to block Headmaster Whiskers phoenix from anything to the Manor. Once Hedwig was off with the letter to Ragnok, Lysandra joined the family in the private family room.

Lysandra and Hermione were both sitting at one of the couches reading through some of their text books getting ready for the next day of classes. Unknown to the girls, Jerica and Richard noticed how they sat next to each other and would take turns leaning on one another while they read. They were both eager and looking forward for their first physical training class, as they knew that it was needed to be able to use their swords, daggers, and staffs.

'_Today was a good day, even with the stress of introductions of the families and teachers_' thought Lysandra. '_It helped having Hermione there with me when I got nervous talking, she calms me down being beside me._'

"Girls time for bed," called Jerica.

"Okay mum," they replied as one.

Both girls head off to the master bedroom, now their shared room, the family has found that having Hermione sleeping with Lysandra kept the occurrence of the nightmares down. The content of the nightmares varied from flashes of green light and pain to any of the different beatings or other injuries that Lysandra was victim to while at the Dursley's. Jerica was noticing that the occurrence of the events was slowly decreasing the longer Lysandra moved away from the events.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**September 2nd**

Albus was sitting at the head table, lost in thought about his plans for the day in getting Miss Potter back under his guidance, control and at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall while eating breakfast when the owls arrived for their morning mail drop. So loss in his thought on Miss Potter, that he did not notice the arrival of the Auror passing thought the wards. Albus looked up from eating as he heard the noise level change in the Great Hall as an Auror passed through the doors and was walking towards the head table.

"Auror, what brings you to Hogwarts this morning?" inquired Albus, as the Auror stopped in front of him.

Reaching into her robes she removes several pieces of parchment, "Headmaster Dumbledore, I bring you a letter and I am serving you with two protective orders," answered Master Auror Sienna Hammer. Master Auror Hammer hands the letter and two orders to the Headmaster. "Headmaster Dumbledore, you have been served protective orders to remain away from Miss Potter and Miss Granger, by a minimum of 100ft. Any attempt to contact, approach or have an associate contact Miss Potter or Miss Granger on your behalf will be considered grounds for violation of the order and an arrest warrant will be issued." When finished Master Auror Hammer, waited for acknowledgement and then turned and departed the Great Hall and Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore was stunned and just nodded his head in acknowledgement to the Auror before she turned and left. He just stared at the small package of parchment in his hands, confused and angry. He stood up from the table and left for his office. Minerva observing the events quickly finished her breakfast and then finished handing out the schedules to her lions in the Great Hall. When the last schedule was handed out she left for the Headmaster's office to find out what was occurring.

Once in his office Dumbledore opened and read the letter and then the two orders.

**Albus Percival Dumbledore**

**Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster Dumbledore,**

** If you are reading this letter then you have been served by a Master Auror two Protective Order in regard to Miss Potter and Miss Granger. As the Wizarding world is still under the rule of the Queen we are subjected to the laws of the Queen. The first Protective Order is from the Crowns courts and signed by a Queens Magistrate. The second Protective Order is signed by the Head of DMLE as Madame Bones understands that the Queens Law still governs our world and issued the second protective order in support of the first. Copies of the protective order has been given to the goblins to prevent any attempts by you to accost Miss Potter or Miss Granger if they are in the bank. **

** The Protective Orders were issued for your participation in the case of neglect of a minor; sustained abuse, physical, of a minor; abuse, emotional, of a minor; abuse, psychological, of a minor; and child endangerment. The offending parties responsible for said abuse have been arrested and convicted of said crimes. You are to remain a minimum of 100ft from Miss Potter and Miss Granger.**

** The Crowns Courts and police have pictures of you and your information loaded into files and systems to monitor for any reports of violation of the protective order.**

**Theodore Tonks Esq.**

**Solicitor for House Potter**

After reading the letter form Solicitor Tonks, Dumbledore read the two protective orders (as Dumbledore finished reading the two protective orders there were two sudden brilliant flashes indicating magic had accepted the protective orders) and became furious that they do not understand that what he did was for the Greater Good. He did not need to explain anything to them, they just needed to follow his guidance. There has been too many pureblood houses lost in the last two wars with dark lords. The muggle Queen did not bother him as they did not report to the muggles (failure to understand the laws as written). He would have to be cautions in his attempts to get control of Miss Potter as he did not want to have to deal with Madame Bones. Miss Potter needs his guidance to defeat Voldemort and she needs to accept that her sacrifice is for the Greater Good. She must remain pliable, ignorant of her position in the magical world and see him as her protector and saviour from the evils of the non magic world.

While sitting at his desk lost in thought Dumbledore did not hear the knock on his door, until it repeated a little louder. "Enter" he said.

Professor McGonagall came into the office after being acknowledged and allowed in.

"Albus, what is wrong?" she asked, seeing the look on his face and the several pieces of parchment on his desk.

Albus thought to just wave her off, but knew that she had been present when he was served by the Auror. "Minerva, I have been served with protective orders to remain away from Miss Potter and Miss Granger," answered Albus. "There was also a letter from Solicitor Tonks informing me that the protective orders had been filled with both the Crowns Court and with DMLE", handing the letter to Minerva.

"Albus, I told you that night long ago not to leave Miss Potter with her relatives," scolded Minerva, after she finished reading the letter. "This explains why she was not on the train or with the first-years for their sorting."

"Minerva it does not matter, Miss Potter needs to be here at Hogwarts so that I may guide her to her destiny for the Greater Good," replied Albus. "She is a child and does not know what she wants and is just having a wobbler."

"Albus this letter and those two Protective Orders, is not a child having a wobbler," stated Minerva.

_'This is not a child throwing a tantrum, but a young lady who is smart and has some one looking out for her and her interests,'_ thought Minerva. _'Definitely not her relatives, as I suspect they are the other party from what I recall those many years ago watching them.'_

Sensing that she would not be able to make Albus see reason Minerva excused herself and left the Headmaster's office. Lost in his thoughts again Albus did not notice Minerva leave, until the office door closed. Albus ignored what his Deputy Headmistress had to say about the parchments and was focused on how he was going to get Miss Potter back under his control and guidance.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Gringotts Bank**

Office of High King Kragnar

At 830am Vault Keeper Ragnok was shown into the High King's Office.

Ragnok enters the office and bows to his King stating, "May the nation and its gold grow under your leadership and the nations enemies flee before you."

"Vault Keeper Ragnok, may you managed accounts flourish under your care," responded King Kragnar. "Rise and take a seat. What information do you have that is of such importance to bring directly to me?"

"King Kragnar, I have been working with Lady Potter over the past several weeks after she arrived to collect some galleons from her vault for school." Started Ragnok. "There were some irregularities in her accounts that were investigated and during the inheritance test Lady Potter and her new sister-friend were found to be the Heir and 2nd-in-line for House Nyx."

"Sister-friend, who is this witch and how did Gringotts not know about her?" inquired King Kragnar.

"King Kragnar, Lady Granger will become Lady Nyx when she reaches her age of Majority. Lady Potter will then be the Heir to House Nyx. Lady Granger is a first-generation witch. The inheritance test was confirmed and the lineage completed by the test done at the Athens Bank. The House of Nyx Vault Keeper, Krugnok, request that the London Bank recognise the House of Nyx as friend and alley," replied Ragnok. "King Kragnar there is also bond developing between Lady Potter and Lady Granger."

"Why the request for friend and alley status?" asked King Kragnar. "What type of bond?"

"King Kragnar, the House of Nyx in the past rescued members of the ruling clan of the Athens Bank and part of the rescued Goblins remained in the House of Nyx." informed Ragnok. "Since that time the House of Nyx and the Athens Goblins have been friends and allies. I noticed the bond when I first met the two witches. It looks to be a soul-bond, very new in connection. Also at that first meeting there was a letter from the late Lady Potter that was only to be opened if the Grangers were present for the meeting, this letter was not present when the will box was sealed. Sire, also there is evidence that the meddling Headmaster/Chief Warlock has been involved in the affairs of Lady Potter, to include theft and contributing to abuse and neglect of a young one."

Now the King was irate and angry. Learning that a new-generation witch was the Heir to a MOST Ancient House, and to learn that this House has very high status with regard to the Nation was shocking. But then to learn that a young heir was abused and neglected and funds stolen from the heir by a prominent wizard was enough to make the King ready for feud.

"Ragnok, what has been done to correct these wrongs and what are you doing to ensure the accounts remain profitable?" demanded King Kragnar.

"King Kragnar, I have been assisting and advising Lady Potter along with Madam Bones, Healer and Solicitor Tonks and Mr. & Mrs. Granger. Lady Potter has taken up her head of House and is currently living in Potter Manor along with her new Family the Grangers. Miss Granger (Lady Nyx) is her sister-friend soon to be adopted sister by the Crowns Courts," informed Ragnok. "The advisors are working to keep the Headmaster away form Lady Potter as she as made is very clear she wants nothing to do with the old goat fuck. I have had our warders verify that the wards will stop anything the Headmaster sends, to include the phoenix. There is a small group of students attending the tutoring sessions at Potter Manor along with Ladies Potter and Granger. The goblin who assisted the Headmaster in theft from Lady Potter's Vaults has been dealt with. We continue to track down all funds and family items stolen from the Vaults. Many of the family items are believed to be at Hogwarts in the Headmasters office."

Through all of this King Kragnar was nodding and his scribe taking notes. He was impressed with the thoroughness in addressing the issues. He provided some further guidance on dealing with the meddling wizards and informed Ragnok that he is to continue to provide updates to the King and the Council. Ragnok was also instructed to let Lady Nyx and Potter that House Nyx would gain full friend and alley status with the Nation.

-x-x-x-x-x-

At Potter Manor the students started their first week of classes with physical training, bright an early Monday morning. Everyone except Hermione and Lysandra arrived in class in robes. Professor Iwasaki met the students in the entry hall and looked at them.

"I see that only Miss Granger and Miss Potter are dressed appropriately for physical training," stated Professor Iwasaki. "I know that yesterday I handed you and your parents information on were to acquire the proper clothing for physical training and weapons training."

"Professor Iwasaki, there is no shop in Diagon Alley that sells the clothes Miss Potter is wearing," said Miss Bones.

"Miss Bones, do you only shop in Diagon Alley," asked Professor Iwasaki.

"We shop either in Diagon Alley or in Tower Way, near the Tower of London," responded Miss Bones.

"So, I take it both of these places are magic only shopping districts," said Professor Iwasaki. All of the students nodded yes to that statement. "Have any of you, besides Miss Potter or Miss Granger, every shopped in a athletic store?" All of the students answered no to the question, with two asking what an athletic store was. With that Professor Iwasaki ask the group is they had every been in non magical London or England to go shopping? Again he received a no response from the group of students.

"It looks like Saturday will not be a free day as was planned. I will inquire if Mr. and Mrs. Granger and some of the professors if they will be available to help escort you out to an athletic store to get you appropriate exercise clothing," stated Professor Iwasaki. "For today Miss Potter and Miss Granger will assist in showing you the different exercises and events we will start with tomorrow. All of you will need to bring a complete change of clothing tomorrow with you. Another professor and I will transfigure the second set in to Keikogi for the remainder of the week."

The remaining physical training class turned into a demonstration and question session with the magical students learning the difference between cardio exercise, resistance/strengthening exercise and the purpose of each. All of the students did spend time working on stretches and the start of focus training.

The children finished physical training and headed to the main dining room for breakfast, while Lysandra and Hermione went to their room for a quick shower and then to breakfast. As Lysandra was leaving their bedroom, as she had completed her shower and dressing sooner than Hermione, she started to feel a unknown pull on her as she was approaching the stairs. This pull wasn't strong, just a strange feeling that got some what stronger by the time she reached the dining room. When Lysandra saw Hermione enter the room, the strange feeling went away. 'I will need to talk with Hermione to see if she felt anything strange,' thought Lysandra.

Once breakfast was over they went to the Ball Room to the Charms area to begin classes for the day. After Charms they attended Transfiguration, then Herbology and finally Potions before lunch. Monday classes were spent in lectures and with Tuesday - Thursday having double periods for brewing, greenhouse work and practicals exercises in Charms and Transfiguration. Tuesday & Thursday afternoon had history of magic lectures and weapons training Monday - Friday, followed by basic/introduction classes to runes, Rituals, Arithmancy and Warding. Friday morning was spent in lectures and the afternoon had weapons training and open study period. Class finished each day at 420pm. The classes for runes, Rituals, Warding and Arithmancy were on a rotating schedule with only one class each week. The classes were to introduce the students to the principles and purpose of the material and what it can do for them. The would start getting more into the material late in the year.

The students were introduced to modern note books, pens and pencils during their lecture classes. The use of quills and parchment was only used for home work essays, spell work and other assignments, this allowed the students magical signatures to sign for the turned in assignments for grading. By using modern writing material for notes the students found they could take notes faster and they were cleaner for revising later in the week.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Blackstone Manor

Home of Lord Black

Madam Bones had just arrived by portkey to the front garden of Blackstone Manor. She had been surprised at the rapid response she received from Lord Black, in regards to Sirius. She approached manor door and about to knock, when the door was opened by a house-elf.

"How Carpey be of service?" as the elf.

"Please inform Lord Black that Madam Bones is here for appointed meeting," stated Madam Bones

"Of Course, please be seated," answered Carpey, showing Madam Bones to a nearby seating area and popped away.

Soon Carpey returned and lead Madam Bones to the Lord's study. The elf knocked and waited for Lord Black to allow entry. Carpey then opened the door and allowed Madam Bones to enter, then closed the door and returned to his duties.

"Lord Black, thank you for seeing me," stated Madam Bones.

"Welcome Madam Bones, please be seated," replied Lord Black. Arcturus Black had outlived his brothers, sons and most nephews. He was the last true Black male left in the mostly blighted House Black. He knew that his time was short and that he needed to appoint an Heir to the house.

Amelia took her seat across from Lord Black at the small sitting area in the study. A tea tray appeared on the small table between the two seats. "Tea, Madam Bones?" asked Lord Black.

"Yes, Thank you," replied Amelia. Once each had a cup of tea Madam Bones addressed her request.

"Lord Black, I have recently been given damaging information on the status of Sirius," started Madam Bones. "My investigation is still underway so I cannot divulge to much information at this time."

"What can you tell me?" inquired Lord Black, knowing that this may help his decision.

"In late July Lysandra Potter was at Gringotts to make a withdraw for school supplies," stated Madam Bones. "She was escorted by Hagrid." Madam Bones saw the flash of confusion on Lord Blacks face, so decided to provide enlightenment. "Miss Potter had been hidden away by Albus Dumbledore for the past ten years. Why he sent Hagrid to escort Miss Potter in place of Minerva, we are unsure but think it was to keep Miss Potter ignorant of her heritage." Now She had Lord Blacks full attention, at the mention of family.

"Why does Miss Potter not know who she is?" inquired Lord Black.

"Dumbledore, left Miss Potter with Lady Potter's sister and her family, who are muggle and hated magic," replied Madam Bones. "Miss Potter has been raised by muggles and was treated as a slave. I digress, Miss Potter was able to meet with the family vault keeper and the wills of Lord and Lady Potter were read. Within the wills it stated the Sirius was Lysandra's god-father by ritual,..."

"Wait, if Sirius was the child's god-father by ritual then he would be dead if he truly betrayed James," stated Lord Black, as he was process what Madam Bones had said and where she was going.

"Lord Black, you are correct. The wills also indicated that Peter Pettigrew was the true secret keeper," finished Madam Bones. The eyes of Lord Black lite up and then became cold with this new information. "Now for the damning information, Dumbledore cast the charm on the cottage and knew that Pettigrew was the secret keeper, and he was also one of the official witness for the wills." Madam Bones felt the temperature in the study drop and the look on Lord Black's face was one of cold furry.

"My grandson has been in Azkaban for the murder of James and Lily Potter, which he is innocent of and the Chief Warlock is aware of this and has done nothing to rectify the issue?" inquired Lord Black with cold anger in his voice. It was a clear assault on the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and Lord Black was now enraged.

"Lord Black, it appears so, but my investigation is just beginning and I need you to remain out of it for now," stated Madam Bones. "I request that you will give me your word that you will not approach Dumbledore or take action until my investigation is complete. Any action on your part can derail my case and may cause the death of Sirius."

Lord Black looked at Madam Bones and saw that she was not wavering or shrining back as many would do. He was impressed again by her fortitude and dedication to her job, unlike some people in the Ministry he knew. "Madam Bones, I will not act openly at this time," replied Lord Black. "I will start my own inquire into the events."

"Lord Black, thank you," responded Madam Bones. "I will let you know when I am finished with my investigation and have a formal plan for Sirius. Would you be willing to meet with Lady Potter?"

"Lady Potter, earlier you referred to her as Miss Potter," returned Lord Black.

"Yes, she was emancipated by the request of her parents wills, but she was raised as a muggle and knows nothing of our world, I believe this was intentional" answered Madam Bones. "I was asked to be one of her counsel along with Andromeda and Ted Tonks." Amelia saw the flash of disgust at the mention of the Tonks. "We are providing advice to Lady Potter, along with her muggle guardians. I ask for your assistance in the education of Lady Potter as she has Black Blood and is the god-daughter of your grandson."

Lord Black looks at Madam Bones, he hated what he did to Andromeda but she defied him and the family. But Madam Bones has a point, Lady Potter is naive to the magical world and it was her parents wills that will free his grandson. It would take some work but it could work to protect the House of Black and keep it from the hands of Lucius Malfoy. Even though Lord Black did not attend the Wizengamot sessions he did know about the manipulations and actions of Lucius Malfoy. He was also aware that Lucius was under the impression that his son was to be the next Lord Black, and was acting like it was done. He will teach the foolish head of a foreign house to over step their position. However Narcissa does not need to be punished for the fool's decisions.

"Madam Bones, I will assist in the education of Lady Potter to her place a head of an Ancient and Noble House," replied Lord Black. "I will be civil with Andromeda in meetings, but I will not discuss past happenings."

"Lord Black understood and thank you. I will be in touch," answered Madam Bones, as she stood and bowed slightly to the Head of House before departing.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Monday evening after all of the students had left for the day Professor Iwasaki approached Miss Potter and asked if there would be some time later for him to meet with the family and other professors to talk about the upcoming Saturday excursion.

"Professor Iwasaki, I believe we should be able to meet after diner. Hermione and I will talk with Jerica and Richard at diner about the problem," responded Lysandra. "I will have Roskey let you know when were are ready to meet."

Lysandra and Hermione returned to their room to change into more comfortable clothes for the remainder of the day and for studying. "Hermione, earlier today did you have any strange feelings," asked Lysandra.

"No, why," responded Hermione.

"Well when I left for breakfast I felt a strange pull/feeling," answered Lysandra. "When you arrived in the dinning room for breakfast the feeling went away."

"That is odd, maybe we should keep a journal of this occurrence and see what happens," said Hermione. Lysandra nodded in agreement and pulled out a small note book and wrote out what she felt.

"When do you think would be a good time to ask mum and dad about the trip Saturday," asked Lysandra.

"How about during diner, as they will ask how the day went and we can discuss it then," replied Hermione.

The girls went down to the library and started on their home work for the day. Twinkle brought the girls a light snack and drinks while they studied. Jerica and Richard arrived home about 530pm from work and diner was ready at 600pm for the family.

During diner Hedwig returned with a letter form Keeper Ragnok. Lysandra removed the letter and gave Hedwig an owl treat and water.

"What did Keeper Ragnok have to say," asked Jerica.

"He had a discussion with the warders and there is no way to stop the phoenix flame travel directly. But the wards we have and active will block a passengers and mail," answered Lysandra.

"Mum, Professor Iwasaki asked if you and dad would be able to escort the other students out for shopping on Saturday to get proper exercise clothes," asked Hermione.

"Why?" asked Jerica.

"None of the other students have clothes to use in physical training and running," answered Hermione. "Even though they were given a list of clothing needed none of them brought them to class this morning. So Lysandra and I showed them what we would be doing at the direction of Professor Iwasaki. Professor Iwasaki questioned the other students and it was apparent that they never shop outside of the Magical districts."

"Professor Iwasaki said that he would get two of the female professors to go along to help," added Lysandra. "I think he was wanting to know if you could help with transportation to the correct stores."

"Richard, what do you have planned for Saturday morning, as it should only take a couple of hours," inquired Jerica.

"I have time to help," responded Richard. "I will pick up a van Friday night on the way home form work, as we will not all fit in the cars."

"Our class mates know to bring Pounds for the trip," stated Lysandra. "How much should they bring?"

"I would say about 200£ should be enough," replied Jerica. "We will take them to JD Sports or Decathlon, as they will a nice selection of shoes and clothing."

"Okay," answered Hermione. "I will let Professor Iwasaki know that you can assist."

The family finished diner talking about each of their days and the adults inquired on how the classes went.

They talked about the limits in the physical training and weapons training classes while waiting on the others to get proper clothing. There was some discussion about what the Headmaster may try, but it was short and focused as they family was not going to allow his actions to control them.

After diner Lysandra and Hermione went over to Professor's Iwasaki quarters and informed him about the discussion and results for Saturday morning. Once they left Professor Iwasaki, the two girls went to the library to study and finish there assignments for the day. They also started to read up on some of the required reading for the next day classes.

The remainder of the week at Potter Manor was exciting and tiring for the students. All of them were ready for the weekend to arrive to get a rest form Professor Iwasaki and his morning physical training class. The magicals were not use to this much exercise and were sore on a daily basis from the class. Master Rockfist was just as tough if not harder on them in the weapons class. Even though the weapons class was optional for most, all of the students attended the class to learn the basics on handling weapons safely. The first week of classes was about what the instructors expected of the students, how the grades were determined and what was acceptable for homework. In Potions and Herbology the first week was on safety in the class to ensure there was no accidents in working with the plants or in making potions. Also Professor Wades in Water explained what all of the different tools and knives were used for and the difference in they ways of cutting, crushing and chopping the ingredients. The one hour classes in the afternoon were teaching the basics of what the different fields were use for and introducing the material for later in the year.

Saturday arrived and all of the students arrived at Potter Manor at 930am, they met up with Professors: Singh, Hollings, Iwasaki, and the Grangers.

"Does everyone have Pounds for the shopping trip?" asked Jerica. Everyone nodded yes.

"The house-elves will take us to our home in Hampstead. There we have rented a van to help transport us to JD Sports and Decathlon, and to Primark and Peacocks," stated Jerica. "The first two stores are athletic stores and the second two are clothing stores. We should be able to get everything between these four stores. Any Questions?" Seeing none they called for the house-elves and soon everyone was in the Grangers Residence.

Once they arrived at Decathlon Richard and Professor Iwasaki took Neville off to get his clothing and shoes. Jerica, Professors Singh and Hollings split the girls up amongst them and set off. The decision was to stay with the basics: trainers, shorts, T-shirt, pullover, sports bra, and running tights. There was a discussion about swim wear, as the pure bloods were shocked by the lack of material in the swim wear.

"These swim suites are modest by some standards," responded Hermione. "What do swim suites look like at your home?"

"They cover from the neck down to the wrists and knees," answered Susan.

"Oh," answered Hermione and Lysandra.

Since there was no pool presently at the manor the girls did not get any swim suites, but they did look. They all met up near the front doors and it was decided that they did not need to proceed to JD sports and chose to head on to Primark and Peacocks. There was some purchases made, but mostly it was to expose the magical children to the different types of muggle clothing.

Daphne could not believe the freedom in movement she had with the unmentionables she found at Primark and Peacocks, these were much better than what was available in their normal shopping district. All of the girls did find some soft sleep wear in the stores. By 200pm they were done and they returned to the Granger's residence and the house-elves took them back to Potter Manor. Jerica and Richard stayed behind to return the van.

"Did everyone get what was required for your physical and weapons training class?" asked Professor Iwasaki. All of the magical students responded with yes and showed their bags. "We hope you all had a good time and enjoyed you exposure to the non-magical world today. We will see you all on Monday," concluded the Professors, as they headed for their rooms, and the students departed for their homes.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**9 September, Monday Head of DMLE office**

Madam Bones was reviewing paperwork from the late Lord and Lady Potter's wills and notes she had taken at the meetings held at Gringotts and Bone Manor. She pressed a rune on her desk that called the secretary, when the secretary entered the Director's office Director Bones asked her to find Master Auror Hammer and have her report in. A few minutes later Master Auror Hammer knocked on the door of the Director's office and was told to enter.

"Master Auror Hammer, close the door and take a seat," directed Madam Bones. Once the door was closed and Auror Hammer was sitting down, Madam Bones placed several silencing and privacy charms along with sealing the door.

"For the next several days to weeks you will be reporting directly to me. I am assigning you to a special project and no one is to know about it. I will inform Head Auror Scrimgeour of your assignment change," instructed Madam Bones. "any questions?" Master Auror shook her head no.

"1st I have some information that needs followed up on," started Madam Bones. "I need you to find any and all information on record for the arrest, investigation, interrogation and trial of one Sirius Orion Black. I expect an update or report on your findings by the end of the week. 2nd we will discuss all of your findings when complete and additional information that I have only after an oath at that time. Until then **do not discuss** what you are doing. Any questions?"

"Director, why are we looking into a ten year old case?" asked Auror Hammer.

"I will not go into details now, as the findings could be explosive," replied Madam Bones. "Any other questions?" Auror Hammer held her silence.

Seeing no more questions Madam Bones dismissed Auror Hammer and asker her to send in Head Auror Scrimgeour.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**11 September, Wednesday Head of DMLE office**

Master Auror Hammer knocked on the Directors door.

"Enter," directed Madam Bones.

Auror Hammer entered the director's office and took a seat indicated. Madam Bones sealed and warded the office. Once complete she indicated for Auror Hammer to start.

"Madam Bones, this is what I found on the case of Sirius Black," Hammer said, as she passed a folder to the director. Looking at her notes she continued once Madam Bones had opened the file. "There are only two documents for the entire case on Sirius Black. 1st is the arrest document dated 2 November 1981 and the transfer order to Azkaban signed by DMLE Head Barty Crouch, Minister Bagnold, Chief Warlock Dumbledore. There is no documentation on the investigation, interrogation and there are no records of a trial."

"So, the evidence we have says a member of an Ancient and Noble House was sent to Azkaban without a trial for ten years, while known death eaters in Azkaban all received a full trial," sumerized Madam Bones. Auror Hammer just nodded her head in agreement with the statement.

"Master Auror Hammer, I need an oath not to discuss or share this information or what you will learn in regards to this topic," stated Madam Bones. Auror Hammer then pulled her wand and provided an oath on her life and magic not to discuss what she has learned and will discover in regard to Sirius Orin Black and information associated.

"As we will be working very closely on this case, lets for put aside some of the titles while discussing in private. May I call you by your first name?" asked Madam Bones.

"Madam Bones, you may address me by my first name," replied Sienna.

"Thank you, while in private you can call me Amelia," said Amelia. "Now to add to the information that you know, I have an official copy of the last will for Lord and Lady Potter. In both of their wills it is stated that Sirius Black is the god-father of their daughter Lysandra per the god-father ritual." Sienna, jaw about hit the floor before her training take hold, at hearing this information.

"Amelia, then Black could not have been responsible for betraying the Potters that night to you-know-who, as magic would have killed him. Then that means he was not the true secret keeper," stated Sienna in understanding.

"Correct," responded Amelia. "What else do you believe maybe wrong of that night and the events following?" asked Amelia.

"Then Peter Pettigrew and the muggles most likely were not killed by Black," concluded Sienna, with some thought.

"Good processing," acknowledged Amelia. "Per Lady Potter's will the secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew and not Black. It was public stated Black was the keeper to keep the true keeper hidden, but unknown to them Pettigrew had sided with he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Amelia, how did Black get sent to Azkaban without a trial?" asked Sienna.

"That is the question you are going to be working on." stated Amelia. "I have no hard proof, but I believe that he was sent to Azkaban, by a manipulative wizard, to help ensure that said wizard was able to gain control of Miss Potter. So as part of your investigation find this trail, and be very careful in what you are doing as I expect the wizard in question will not tolerate you digging into this case."

The two women continued to talk on the case and items of concern about the known facts or the lack there of and devised a plan of action for the new investigation.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Potter Manor

September 19 was approaching and Lysandra was worrying on what to get Hermione for her Birthday. One evening she quietly approached Jerica to see what Hermione would like.

"Mum, what should I get Hermione for her birthday?" asked Lysandra, this was the first time she has done this.

"Lysandra, any gift you get her she is going to enjoy. She knows that this is new to you and she will cherish the gift for that reason alone," responded Jerica. "I know she would enjoy a nice book or maybe you could get her something from Diagon Alley."

Lysandra thought about getting a book but felt that was the easy answer. What she wanted was a gift that spoke to her and would show how much she appreciated and cared for her sister. Lysandra decided to ask Jerica to see if she would go with her to Diagon Alley and would have Roskey take them to the Leaky Cauldron. "Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley?" asked Lysandra, when they were alone. Jerica nodded yes as Hermione was walking into the kitchen.

Jerica informed Richard that she was going to Diagon Alley with Lysandra to get Hermione a birthday present, and that they should be back in one hour or less. Lysandra and Jerica changed clothes and met up in Lysandra's room.

"Twinkle can you come here please," called Lysandra.

"Mistresses, what can I's do for you?" asked Twinkle, when she popped into the room.

"Can you take mum and I to Diagon Alley," requested Lysandra. "Mum is helping me get a present for Hermione's Birthday."

"Take my hand and wees be off," stated Twinkle nodding her head. Lysandra and Jerica each took one of Twinkles hand and elf-fade the three of them to a small alcove in Diagon Alley. "Twinkle will remain with you hidden to take you home."

"Thank you Twinkle," answered Jerica.

Lysandra and Jerica looked around and then spotted one of the jewellery stores. They went into the store and Lysandra went to the pendent display. She was hoping to find a small simple pendent necklace for Hermione. As they were looking a young clerk approached and asked if she could help.

"Yes, I am looking for a simple pendent as a gift for my sister," stated Lysandra.

"We have several types to choose from," replied the clerk. "Are you looking for gems, crystals or a locket/plane?"

Lysandra stopped and thought a moment and replied, "a locket."

The clerk led them over to a display case a couple down from where they were and showed them the different lockets that they had. Lysandra quickly found a three piece locket that had two closures on one base, allowing up to four pictures.

"My I look at that one," requested Lysandra pointing to the oval locket.

The clerk picked up the indicated locket and placed it on a cloth pad on top of the case. "This locket is 18K white gold and has two covers that open from the each side. The front has an Celtic knot and the back is plane allowing for a design if desired," informed the clerk.

"What type of pictures can go in the locket?" asked Lysandra.

"Any wizard picture or muggle picture," replied the clerk.

Lysandra looked at Jerica to see what mum thought of the locket. Jerica like the looks of the locket and how Lysandra could place a message inside and still have three spaces for pictures that Hermione could pick.

"Lysandra, that is a perfect gift," answered Jerica. "You could place a special message inside the cover and then Hermione can fill the other three spaces with important photos to her."

"I will take the locket," stated Lysandra. "On the inside write '**To my sister and best friend**'. On the back can you engrave the Nyx symbol?" (crescent moon on either side of a full moon.)

"Yes, I can. Wait her a moment and I will get this completed for you," answered the clerk. She quickly took the locket in the back and placed the engravings.

"Here we are. Please look to see if there is anything missing," instructed the clerk when she returned.

Lysandra and Jerica looked the locked over and found that the locket opened and closed securely and that the engravings were sharp, clean and easy to see or read.

"What enchainments come on the chain?" asked Jerica.

"All locket chains come with a self cleaning charm and keyed locking charm, this prevents anyone other than the owner from removing the locket," answered the clerk.

"That will work. How much do I owe you?" asked Lysandra.

"That will be 10galleons. Here Let me get it cleaned and wrapped for you.

The clerk packaged the locket up and Lysandra paid her. Then Lysandra and Jerica left the shop and made there way back to the small alcove and asked Twinkle to take them back home.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**16 September**

Hogwarts Great Hall

Dumbledore was eating his breakfast when the morning owl post arrived in the hall. The students watched as the multitude of owls brought in letters from home and copies of the Daily Prophet. Intermingled were the occasional official owls from the Ministry or Gringotts.

As he was watching the students, Albus watched several owls break away for the head table and one of them was a large Eagle Owl wearing a Gringotts harness. The owl landed in front of Dumbledore, with a scroll attached to its leg. Dumbledore ignored the owl and returned to his meal, he did not get his fork off the plate before the owl snapped at his fingers. Dumbledore quickly moved his hand out the way of the owl and when he tried again the owl snapped at his hand followed by a loud irritated bark. The owl moved closer to Dumbledore and his breakfast. Dumbledore seeing that he was not going to be able to finish his breakfast until the owl left, reached out and removed the parchment attached to the owls leg. Once the letter was removed the owl took flight and left the castle. Professor McGonagall was sitting next to Dumbledore and watched the happening, with hidden amusement at the antics of the owl as Albus attempted to ignore the owl.

Dumbledore pocketed the letter and finished his meal before heading back to his office to read the letter. His contact in the bank knew not to use an official to contact him, and he had already received the normal monthly statements.

Once in his office Dumbledore removed the letter from his pocket and saw that the letter was from the Director of the Bank.

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Mr. Dumbledore,**

**You have removed the following items from the Potter vaults, Manor, and Cottage without authorized permission and you will return all items to the Potter Vault Keeper by 400pm 17 September. Failure to do so will result in fines, penalties and closure of vaults. Paperwork has also been sent to the Head of DMLE about the unauthorized removal and theft.**

**Items taken:**

**Family heirloom invisibility cloak**

**Magical portraits of Lord and Lady Potter, and 4 frames**

**Family Pensieve**

**rare tombs x 12**

**Director Ragnor **

**Gringotts London**

Dumbledore was furious after reading the letter. How dare those creatures threaten him for taking items from the Potter vaults that he wanted. It was for the Greater Good and those tombs helped him to cast the wards around 4 Privet drive, even illegal as they were. He will be damned if they think he will return what are now his, especially the cloak. He was using it the night of the attack to observe Pettigrew lead Voldemort to the Potter Cottage, as he knew he would. It was for the Greater Good that he set those events in motion.

Fawkes looked on at the headmaster and watched, he was not liking the changes in the wizard he had befriended. He will watch and wait for now, and he will not help the wizard with seeking the child.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews. Here is chapter seven of the story. I continue to look for a beta. If you are a beta and would like to assist please PM. There will be a delay in posting the next chapter, writing one chapter and reviewing another takes time. Also my muse has been hijacked by an older story plot I had started on many months ago. I will need to run that aground so I can focus back on this story. Muse running away happens when the internal parts of a chapter become conflicted.

JKR owns the sandbox, I just play with the sand.

The Bond and the Ritual

Ch 7

September 19th

Lysandra and her 'parents' were getting the family area of Potter Manor ready for Hermione's Birthday. Jerica came home early from the surgery and had help from Roskey and Twinkle to decorate the family dinning nook and the family room upstairs. While the three of them were working on the decorations Mrs. Wades in Water came into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Jerica, what are the decorations for?" inquired Xina.

"It is Hermione's birthday, Lysandra is planning to make a special meal for her and then a small party," replied Jerica.

"Would it be alright for us to come in after dinner to help her celebrate her birthday?" asked Xina.

"That would be fine. Richard and I are unsure how the Magical community takes birthdays, so we did not plan on a large party," responded Jerica. "I know that this will be the first party that Lysandra has attended as a family from talking with her."

"I am unsure how the British magicals celebrate birthdays, but back in the US a magical birthday party is celebrated just like the non-magical children," said Xina. "Lots of children, activities, cake and ice cream, and presents."

"Please let the other instructors know that they are invited to the party," informed Jerica.

"Thank you, I will let the others know," replied Xina as she left with her tea.

Classes for the day soon finished and Twinkle shooed the two girls up to the family study to start on their home work and to keep Hermione from the kitchen. Twinkle already had snacks waiting for them in the study. Once Lysandra had finished most of her home work, she informed Hermione that she had to go to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Lysandra, can I come and help?" inquired Hermione.

"Not tonight," replied Lysandra. "I'm trying something new and I want it to be a surprise for the family."

"Give me a clue?" asked Hermione.

"No, it is a surprise and you'll have to wait," stated Lysandra. _'I'll have to have Roskey and Twinkle ward the kitchen so she cannot sneak down,'_ thought Lysandra, as she left for the kitchen.

Soon Lysandra had two dishes that Hermione's grandmother always made for her, cooking up a nice Ratatouille and Nicoise salad. For desert there would be the fresh made chocolate cake with vanilla butter cream and black raspberry puree drizzle.

When dinner was ready Lysandra sent Twinkle up to get the rest of the family. After everyone was seated, Lysandra addressed her family.

"Hermione, because it's your birthday I made you two of your favourite dishes for dinner. I hope you enjoy them," presented Lysandra as the food arrived on the table.

Hermione saw the large pan of ratatouille and lost all composure, her mouth hung open seeing one of grandmother's special dishes. She slowly pulled herself together, then moved around the table and hugged Lysandra. "Thank you so much," Hermione said, silently to Lysandra. Lysandra could feel the happiness and love in the hug she was receiving from her sister.

Hermione returned to her seat and Lysandra severed up the birthday girl and then the family. The salad was passed around and they all enjoyed the fabulous meal and chatted about their day. Once dinner was complete Lysandra has Roskey clear the table and bring out the cake, while Twinkle fetched the presents.

"Hermione close your eyes and do not open them until told," directed Jerica. Hermione closed her eye and covered them. "No peaking," added Lysandra.

The lighting was dimmed and the cake arrived on the table with twelve candles on top, and the presents on the far side of the cake.

"You can open your eyes," instructed Jerica. "SUPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" they all said together with the house elves. The noise caught the attention of the Wades in Water, who were just coming back from a stroll around the grounds. They quickly popped in and wished Hermione a happy birthday before heading on to their room. As the Wades in Water left for their room the other professors all arrived to wish Hermione a happy birthday.

Everyone enjoyed the cake and when finished the gifts were presented. Hermione received some clothing and a gift card from outside family members. Jerica and Richard got her a new planner, and a couple of books and a gift card for Harrods. Finally Lysandra gave Hermione her two gifts. Hermione first opened the larger package that held two new pens and spare nibs. The smaller package was the locket she had gotten her.

Hermione quickly unwrapped the package and stopped, looking at the small jewellery box. She slowly opened the box and sat open mouthed when she saw the locket. Hermione picked up the locket and looked at the front and back and then opened the locket and read the inscription and the picture and sat quietly trying not to cry. Slowly Lysandra got up and went to Hermione, when she saw how Hermione's face looked after seeing the locket. Hermione sensing Lysandra's presence, she looked up at her sister and they both hugged each other and neither could say anything, but hug and cry together. Jerica and Richard just watched their two girls and how they comforted each other. Jerica noticed that they seem to know what the other needed with that hug.

Unseen by the adults and the two young witches the magical strand connecting the two witches increased in size and brightness, as the bond between them strengthened. Later that night as the two girls were getting ready for bed Lysandra decided to go and talk with Hermione. Hermione was in the en suite showering when Lysandra approached and knocked on the door.

"Hermione, can I come in?" asked Lysandra, tentatively.

Hermione heard the soft knock and request from Lysandra over the noise of the shower, and she still had soap in her hair. "Come in," said Hermione.

Lysandra entered the en suite and tried not to look at her sister as she sat on the bench facing the shower, even though the shower was all glass, with a switchback glass block wall for a door and was big enough for three adults.

"Hermione, what is going on between us?" inquired Lysandra.

"What do you mean?" responded Hermione as she worked on getting the soap out of her hair.

"I sleep better and do not have nightmares with you in bed, and when you are not close by it feels like my magic is searching for you," replied Lysandra, stealing a glance at Hermione's body, blushing in response.

"I don't know. I sleep better with you in bed as well," stated Hermione as she worked the conditioner in her hair.

"Do you think Andi or Amelia would have an idea what may be going on?" asked Lysandra.

"Andi may know, by being a healer. Of we could ask Xina, as she is a shaman back home," replied Hermione, finishing rinsing her hair.

Seeing that Hermione was finishing up in the shower, Lysandra got up from the bench and went over to get clean towel and cloth and prepared to start her shower. When she returned to the shower Hermione had her hair up in a towel and another wrapped around her and was steeping out. Lysandra quickly gave Hermione a hug and stepped past her to hang up her towel and dressing gown, and move into the shower. Hermione turned and sat on the bench while Lysandra took her shower, while she worked on drying her hair.

"Who do you want to talk to first?" inquired Hermione.

"How about we send a letter to Andi and ask Xina in the morning at breakfast," responded Lysandra.

"Which do you want to do, talk to Xina or write Andi?" questioned Hermione, looking at Lysandra to see her expression to the question.

"You write better, so you owl Andi and I will ask Xina," replied Lysandra, quickly starting on her hair.

"Okay," answered Hermione, catching a quick glance of Lysandra's body and seeing some of the scars across her back. Seeing the scars Hermione vowed to herself to help her sister over her lack of self confidence do to the scars. '_Lysandra was a pretty girl who had a horrible early childhood,'_ thought Hermione.

"Lysandra, thank you for the locket," stated Hermione, seeing Lysandra coming out of the shower as she pulled her sister into a tight compassionate and loving hug. "I love you sis," next to Lysandra's ear.

Lysandra stood shocked over what Hermione had just said. Feeling Lysandra stiffen slightly, Hermione pulled back to look into her sisters face. "What's wrong?" inquired Hermione.

"I don't know," replied Lysandra, as she focused back on Hermione. "I was shocked by what you just said. No one has told me that they loved me."

"No, one?" questioned Hermione.

"No one I can recall. Mum and dad must have when they were alive," answered Lysandra. _'Is that the feeling I have been having for Hermione? Is the love of a sister why I feel pulled to her, or is this something else,'_ thought Lysandra. "Hermione, I love you to sis," added Lysandra, feeling more relaxed and comfortable with her sister, and enjoying the strong warm comforting feelings encompassing them both.

The girls quickly finished up in the en suite and Hermione wrote the letter for Andi. They girls quickly shed their dressing gowns and crawled into bed for the night snuggling together with Lysandra holding Hermione for once. As they drifted off to sleep with no one around or awake to watch as a soft golden glow enveloped the two girls. Far across England in northern Scotland a professor was having a terrible and painful night.

-x-x-x-x-x-

20 September 1991

Gringotts Bank

Directors Office

"Keeper Ragnok, prepare a full audit report to include all items removed from the Potter Vaults and properties by Chief Warlock/Headmaster Dumbledore, also include all money removed," stated Director Ragnor. "The Headmaster did not return the requested Items by the 17 September as requested in the letter. I will present the results to King Ragnok and the proposed actions, to included closure and forfeiture of all vaults owned, status of personae non gratae in Gringotts and all dealings, and send legal action to Director Bones and to Gringotts Legal."

"Yes Director, you will have the complete report in one hour, as the audit has been completed and verified," responded Keeper Ragnok. Director Ragnor nodded in acknowledgement.

Seeing his dismissal Keeper Ragnok left for his office to complete the requested report summary with all missing items and galleons.

1000am

King Ragnok's Office

Director Ragnor had arrived 30minutes ago and informed the scribe that he had items to discuss with The High King involving the Chief Warlock, now he waited to be announced to the King.

"High King Ragnok, Director Ragnor of London Gringotts," introduced the scribe.

"Come forth Director," instructed King Ragnok.

Bowing Director Ragnor approached the Kings chair and remained until instructed to rise. "Rise Director. What information do you have?" directed the King.

"King Ragnok, the audit of the Potter Vaults and Properties showed several items, picture of the late Lord and Lady Potter and associated frames, one Family Heirloom missing and 1,030,000 Galleons missing. All Items and Galleons were removed by the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore. The Chief Warlock/Headmaster was sent a notice 16 September requiring the return of all items by 600pm 17 September. The Headmaster has chosen not to respond or return the requested Items," sited Director Ragnor. "I recommend the following actions: 1] closure and forfeiture of all vaults, 2] status of personae non gratae, 3] forward legal actions to Director Bones of DMLE and Gringotts Legal. All actions process have been started but not activated waiting your approval." As Director Ragnor was speaking the scribe assistant had passed on copies of the reports to the King and his counsel.

"Director Ragnor, wise action in preparing and knowing not to over act," stated King Ragnok. "These actions by the Headmaster towards the House of Potter are disturbing. Secure all accounts associated with the Headmaster, issue the personae non gratae and commence the legal actions. Do not remove anything from the chief wankers vaults. Send notification that all of his vaults have been secured, and that our legal team will be in contact. If he steps one foot in any Gringotts establishment he is to be arrested and sent to the dragon pens for holding."

"As you direct,"stated Director Ragnor, as he bowed and departed.

Director Ragnor's Office

"Keeper Ragnok, inform Director Bones on the stolen items. I will handle the remaining notifications," instructed Director Ragnor. He knew that Keeper Ragnok was in regular contact with Madam Bones as part of the advisor team for Lady Potter.

"Yes Director. The letter will be out shortly," replied Keeper Ragnok, bowing and departing.

Director Ragnor, signed the required parchment that would notify all people of the status of the Chief Warlock in all branches of Gringotts. Next he secured all of the vaults associated with Albus Dumbledore, and he sent the letter to legal. With in the letter to legal was the list of stolen items and the amount of gold stolen over the years. The legal team most likely will be at Hogwarts on Wednesday, with all the required paperwork.

Keeper Ragnok's Office

Keeper Ragnok, quickly finished off the letter he had prepared for Director Bones detailing all of the items stolen by Albus Dumbledore from the Potter vaults or properties, and the 1,030,000 Galleons stolen. Director Bones already knew some of the items that were missing from discussions with Lady Potter as part of her advisor team.

How he wish he could be there to see the look on the old goat wankers face when he gets the letter in the morning, that he was locked out of all his accounts at Gringotts.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Director Office DMLE

Ministry of Magic

Madam Bones was busy reading the seemingly never ending pile of paperwork on her desk when a disturbance from down the hall caught her attention. As she looked up to see the source of the noise a large official Eagle Owl arrived on her desk bearing the Gringotts seal. The owl presented it's leg for her to remove the attached letter. Once she had removed the letter the owl took flight to return home.

As the owl flew out her office door the secretary arrived to offer apologies in not being able to stop the owl. Madam Bones waved her off, in accepting her apology and returned with the letter in front of her. From reading the front of the letter she knew it was from Ragnok, she has learned his writing over the many correspondences they have had assisting Lady Potter. Madam Bones opened the letter and read the contents once and then two more times to ensure what she was reading. The letter contained a complete list of items stolen from the Potter Vaults and gold taken by the Headmaster.

Madam Bones called her secretary through the open door, to come into her office. "Ms. Turner locate Master Aurors Moody, Shacklebolt and Hammer and send them in when they arrive," directed Madam Bones.

"Yes Director," replied Ms. Turner, as she left and closed the door.

A short time later there was a knock on her door, followed by the three requested Aurors entering her office. Once the door was closed Madam Bones cast sever privacy and security charms on the doors and the office.

"Alright as of right now everything said in here will stay in here, any questions?" stated Director Bones. She received three nods or grunt in understanding. "Please have a seat, this is information not to be taken standing." Hammer and Shacklebolt take a seat in front of her desk and Moody moves back to one wall.

"I have just received an official letter from Gringotts informing DMLE of theft from Gringotts by a Prominent Wizard against a Noble and Ancient House," stated Director Bones.

"I thought Gringotts did not divulge this type of information and kept it all in house," responded Moody.

"Normally they would but this instance involves the Chief Warlock/Headmaster," dropped Director Bones. The look of disbelief on Shacklebolt's face was a new look. Moody had his normal gruff look with a slightly raised eye brow and Auror Hammer was trying to hide a small smirk, after learning what she has of the Headmaster. "If the Headmaster steps one foot into Gringotts he will quickly find himself in the Dragon pens."

"Bones, does this have anything to do with the missing Potter child?" asked Moody.

"Alastor, the vaults involved are the Potter family and trust vaults," answered Director Bones. "It appears the Headmaster has been taking Galleons and items from the vaults and Potter properties since he absconded with Miss Potter in 1981. I know from another investigation that the money was not spent on the care of the child."

Now Alastor was not a happy Auror, at hearing this. Albus had contacted him over the summer to help look for the child but he found no trace of the child and told Albus such. The way Albus acted about the child was not normal in ways you would act towards a missing child. Albus would not elaborate on his concern for the child, only it was for the Greater Good that she was found. "Director, Albus has been looking for that child since she disappeared over the summer and the only thing I could get out of him was that 'it was for the Greater Good' that she was found and place back under his guidance," stated Moody.

"What is it with this man's obsession with the Potter family and child?" asked Auror Hammer.

"Auror Hammer, that is a question several people have asked since the death of Lord and Lady Potter, and the disappearance of Miss Potter," stated Director Bones. "We will be going to Hogwarts tomorrow during breakfast to recover the listed items from Dumbledore. I will leave the missing Galleons to the Goblins."

The Director and her three Aurors continued to discuss the plans for the meeting in the morning and who would be added to assist in trans porting the listed items back. Some of the little information on the missing Potter Heiress was discussed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

21 September

Hogwarts Great Hall

Albus Dumbledore had just sat down to breakfast when the owls arrived with their parcels and letters for the students. Every one in the Great Hall saw the large official owl break off and head to the Head table and to the Headmaster. The landed and presented its leg to Dumbledore and left once the letter was removed. Dumbledore saw that the letter carried the seal of Gringotts on the front and in the wax sealing the letter. He was fighting to keep a calm face as he seethed at the creatures to contact him again, after the last letter. After seeing who the letter was from he lost is appetite and opened the letter.

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**You have been found in violation of the agreement of conduct with Gringotts. For your theft of 1,030,000 Galleons and multiple items, plus: 1 portrait and 4 frames of Lord and Lady Potter and the theft of one Family Heirloom. All of your vaults have been sealed, you are now personae non gratae to the nation and legal fillings have been made with DMLE and our legal team.**

**Director Ragnor**

**Director Gringotts Bank London**

Albus reread the letter and it was a loosing battle to keep his calm grandfather face. It was shock and anger that kept him from leaving for his office, after seeing what the creatures had done. He knew that he could not walk into Gringotts without causing further issues. How dear these creatures threaten him.

He barely noted the arrival of four people at the ward line but was surprised to see who it was when Madam Bones entered the Great Hall with Aurors Moody, Shacklebolt and Hammer.

"Albus Dumbledore, you have two options. 1) surrender all items Illegally taken from the Potter vaults and properties now or 2) I place you under arrest and place you in a holding cell while DMLE searches your office and quarters for the missing items," stated Director Bones. She was waiting to see if Dumbledore would take the bait on the 'illegally taken'.

"Director Bones, I assure you I have taken nothing Illegally from the Potter Vaults," answered Dumbledore.

"So you admit in removing items from the vaults and Potter properties?" inquired Director Bones.

"Yes, as magical guardian I am authorized to remove items," replied Dumbledore. "Let us move this to a more appropriate location to discuss, the Great Hall is not."

"I am fine with discussing it here, but if it will make you fell better we can move to your office," responded Director Bones.

The party departed the Great Hall for the Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall watched the interaction from her seat and followed them as they left. _'Albus what did you do, no magical guardian is allowed to remove items from a family vault,'_ thought Minerva.

Once in the office Director Bones picked up the conversation from before.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are in violation of Wizard law and Gringotts agreement in removing any item form a Family vault. You can turn over all of he items now or we can continue this discussion in a DMLE holding cell," stated Director Bones.

"Amelia..." started Albus.

"That is Director or Madam Bones. You DO NOT HAVE permission to address me informally at this time," interrupted Director Bones.

Seeing he was on bad terms with the head of DMLE, he attempted a slight wandless and silent charm to improve her disposition to him.

"Albus stop right their, you attempt to finish that charm I will stun you into next week," stated Moody.

Angry at being caught, Albus stopped and look daggers at his old friend and his boss.

"Director Bones I have done nothing outside of my right as magical guardian of Miss Potter," stated Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, even as Magical Guardian you do not have permission to remove items from the family vaults or properties, and any gold taken must have an itemized account on how it was spent," stated Director Bones, even more annoyed at his antics. "So, are you going to release the items in question or do we have to make this more formal and take it to the Wizengamot. I know that the Nation will be contacting you shortly."

Recognising further refusal will only make the problem worse and with his vaults sealed he cannot influence any vote made by the Wizengamot, as he would not be able to sit in the session and influence the discussion or vote. Dumbledore summoned the items to him from his office and quarters.

Auror Shacklebolt withdrew and enlarged a trunk from his pocket. One opened each item was catalogued and placed in the trunk.

One large magical portrait Lord and Lady Potter. (3x5 foot)

Four small magical portrait fames, associated with the large. (1x2 foot)

12 family magical tombs

"Dumbledore there are two items missing," stated Director Bones.

Albus could not give up the last two items it was imperative that he kept a hold of them for the Greater Good. He needed both the Potter family Pensieve and cabinet and the Cloak of Invisibility.

"I have nothing else Director Bones," stated Dumbledore, hiding behind his Occlumency shields.

"Moody search for the family Pensieve and the cloak," directed Madam Bones. She knew that Moody's eye would most likely find the Pensieve, but was unsure of the cloak.

Alastor Moody's magic eye began to spin about looking over the office and in short order found the cabinet containing the Pensieve. He walked over to the cabinet and slowly began to examine it. Quickly he found the Potter Family markings on the cabinet and upon opening the cabinet he found the Pensieve. "Director here is the Family Pensieve and its storage cabinet," stated Moody.

"Any luck on the cloak?" question Director Bones, after noting the cabinet and Pensieve. Shacklebolt shrunk the cabinet and placed it with in the trunk. Auror Hammer never took her eyes off of the Headmaster, while the others focused on their tasks.

Alas tor's eye was able to pick up the odd aurora from around the cloak as it lay in compartment behind one of the bookshelves behind the Headmasters Desk. "Albus, remove the cloak from the compartment behind the third bookshelf," stated Moody.

Dumbledore, slowly got up and moved towards the identified compartment. He wanted to place several charms and teat it with potions before giving it back at Yule, so he can locate and keep track of Miss Potter. He removed the cloak from said compartment and handed it to Moody. Moody Identified the cloak and it was placed in the trunk with the other items.

"Albus Dumbledore, I will inform Gringotts that I have the items taken from the Potter Family and will return them to the Potter Vault Keeper," stated Director Bones. Turning the four members of DMLE departed the Headmaster's office and once cleared of the wards they apparated to the Ministry of Magic or Diagon Alley.

-x-x-x-x-x-

30 September

"All right students, there will be no class on 11 Oct as we will be having meetings with your parents or guardians to discuss any concerns or problems," stated Professor Wades in Water as he passed out pieces of parchments to each student with the announcement. "The plan is for the professors to meet with the parents one on one so that the parents can get a sense of how each of you are doing in each course. We will discuss your strengths as well as your weakness and what they can do to help. We are also open to any concerns from the parents on how you are doing."

11 October

"Welcome everyone for today's meetings," greeted Professor Wades in Water. "Before you leave today, please pickup a copy of the list of new text books that will be needed starting in December. We will have completed the required texts for Hogwarts and will be moving on to second year material."

"Madam bones, nice to meet you. What can I help you with today?" greeted Professor Wades in Water.

"Professor Wades in Water, nice to meet you. Susan has informed me that you wanted to talk about her class work. Is there something wrong with her work?" asked Madam Bones.

"Madam Bones, Susan's work in class is very good, especially her written assignments and home work. What I am concern with is her slowness in mastering the practical side. She is using her own wand, correct?" inquired Professor Wades in Water. Madam bones nods her head yes to this. "Then may I suggest that she practice more at home, and study more on the objects. I think some of the problem is her mental picture is not completely formed before she casts the spell."

"Yes I will work with her on forming a better mental picture and we will practice together," replied Madam Bones. "Transfiguration will only get harder if she has trouble with the mental picture." Madam Bones, knows that as the object and task gets more complex a precise mental picture of the new object is needed.

"Lady Longbottom, welcome to Charms," greeted Professor McGreggery.

"Thank you Professor McGreggery. Neville said that you want to talk with me?" responded Lady Longbottom.

"Yes. It has been come apparent to all of the Professors that Neville is having difficulty in performing spells," stated Professor McGreggery. "One of the concerns is that he is using a miss matched wand."

"Neville has never shown great magic as a child," replied Lady Longbottom. "His is using his fathers wand to show respect to his Father, who was a very capable and respected Aurora."

"Lady Longbottom, why are you hindering your grandson. You know that the wand chooses the witch or wizard," responded Professor McGreggery, with dismay and shock that an elder witch would do this.

"The wand worked fine for his father and I have no problems when using the wand, so it is not the wand causing problems," retorted Lady Longbottom. "He needs to focus and be an aurora like his father and get out of the green house."

"Lady Longbottom, Neville excels in Herbology according to Professor Wades in Water," stated Professor McGreggery. "He also is very good with potions, since he understands the plants and what their properties are and how they contribute to the potion. He is very behind all of the other students in DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. All of the professors have work extra with him and it is not his wand motion, nor pronunciation of the incantations that holds him back."

"He just needs to focus and practice more with his fathers wand," repeated Lady Longbottom. "He should be honoured to be using his father's wand."

"Lady Longbottom, it is not easy for me to say this but you are hindering your grandson by not getting him a correctly matched wand," responded Professor McGreggery.

Healer Travors approached the two as she heard the escalating comments.

"Lady Longbottom, why are you making your grandson use and unmatched family wand?" inquired Healer Travors. "You did not even take Heir Longbottom to a wand maker to see if the wand was even a good match?"

"Healer Travors, Professor McGreggery, Frank's wand is a perfectly good wand," said Lady Longbottom, angrily.

"Lady Longbottom, that maybe but it sounds like it is not a good match for Heir Longbottom," replied Healer Travors. "The wand chooses the wizard, not they way you are doing it with Heir Longbottom. Do you not remember your first wand when you pick?"

"Lady Longbottom Healer Travors is correct, even in the US the wand makers tell every student when they get their first wand that the wand chooses the witch or wizard," added Professor McGreggery. "Lady Longbottom I am going to go out on a branch/hunch what the problem is. You lost your son and Heir Longbottom looks very similar to his father and you are trying to make him into your son."

"I am not," stated Lady Longbottom, with some heat.

"Then why are you being so resistant to getting Heir Longbottom a proper wand and ensuring that he can be the best wizard he can be?" countered Professor McGreggery.

"Neville has never shown a high amount of magic," responded Lady Longbottom.

"Lady Longbottom, my scans of your grandson show that he is not near squib as you are trying to imply," answered Healer Travors. "Your son has mid-high level of magic for his age group, he is fighting with a mismatch wand to cast spells and charms."

"Our healers have said he has low magic," retorted Lady Longbottom.

"I do not know what charm or system they were using but Neville is not a near squib," stated Healer Travors, bluntly. "I also found some suppression charms on him." Lady Longbottom sat quietly with a slightly perplexed look on her face at hearing this. '_Were the healers and the headmaster lying about Neville?_' she thought.

"Lady Longbottom please take your grandson to see Marcello's wand by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream, she can check the wand and make a wand if needed if she does not have a matching wand," requested Professor McGreggery.

"Why not Ollivanders?" asked Lady Longbottom.

"We have learned that Madam Marcello makes a finer wand and that they match the witch or wizard better," replied Professor McGreggery.

"Lord and Lady Greengrass welcome," greeted Professors Singh and Hollings.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Lord and Lady Greengrass.

"Lord Greengrass, we would like to talk with you about Heiress Greengrass," started Professor Singh. "She is doing well in the courses but her refusal to be herself and maintain the icy facade. I know that this is from Occlumency training and is good to organized and protect the mind, but in this small intimate group of students it is more of a hindrance."

"How is maintaining a proper appearance a hindrance?" inquired Lord Greengrass.

"She comes off aloof, snooty, better than though, and frankly a 'Bitch'," answered Professor Hollings. "True she may be none of these but that is how the rest of the students see her, with the exception of Miss Davis."

"She and Miss Davis have grown up with one another," responded Lady Greengrass.

"We understand the need for the training and its purpose when dealing in public meetings and political settings," replied Professor Singh. "This is not the place for that. If this continues I can see a fissure between her and the rest of the students. No student here is a threat to another student and they all work well together and assist each other except for Heiress Greengrass. I expect when this group is forced to Hogwarts, in the future, they will all be in the same house."

"Yes I can see the problems. Developing a tight group of friends and confidantes and being able to be yourself will help build that trust in one another," responded Lady Greengrass. _'Having this small tight group of friends in the same house at Hogwarts would protect each other and push them all to excel,'_ thought Lady Greengrass.

"At Hogwarts, that cold, blank facade is necessary is some of the houses," added Lord Greengrass.

"A school that required students to take on a fake persona for protection is not a setting for maximizing the child learning," replied Professor Hollings. "Yet I can see where that would be needed to protect one self from unwanted advances and attention."

"We will talk with Daphne about being her self here in class. She is very animated about all that she is learning when she comes home each night," stated Lord Greengrass.

"Thank you, that is all we can ask for," responded Professor Singh.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thank you for being able to meet with us today," welcomed Professor Iwasaki. "Master Rockfist and I are most pleased with the effort put for by Hermione and Lysandra."

"Master Rockfist and Professor Iwasaki, it is our pleasure to sit and talk with you," replied Jerica. "I know we talk some on the weekends but that is always pleasantries."

"Well, we are some what concerned with Lysandra," started Professor Iwasaki. "She pushes herself hard in both the physical training and in weapons class. I have talked with both and they informed me that you also spend time with them practising with knives."

"Yes, when I was in the service I was trained in close combat with knives, both in hand to hand and in throwing," answered Richard. Richard reached behind him and pulled out a slim throwing blade. He handed it to the two instructors.

Master Rockfist was amazed at the balance and strength of the steel in the blade. Professor Iwasaki, was also impressed with the balance of the blade as he trained with more modern blades than typically used in most magical communities.

"It would not surprise me that if you stopped Lysandra and checked for blades that you would not find at least 4-6 blades and 2-4 on Hermione," stated Richard. "I do not recommend that you try and take some of those blades from them, as some of those blades are House Nyx blades." Hearing this Master Rockfist stopped and looked at Richard. He had heard from Keeper Ragnok about those blades, when he escorted the two ladies to Athens.

"So, what is the specific concern for Lysandra," asked Jerica.

"It is that she is pushing harder in the training and we are concerned that she will injury herself or Hermione because she over extends and does not allow enough time to heal and recuperate," stated Professor Iwasaki.

"I agree with Professor Iwasaki, pushing to hard will cause stress of the body and then one becomes sloppy to compensate for the pain and discomfort," added Master Rockfist.

"I will sit down and talk with both of the girls," stated Jerica. "I feel that some of the issues is that as they read the Family Grimoire, some of what they are learning now, is what they should have had 3-5 years ago. So the two of them are pushing themselves to be at the level expected in the Family Grimoire for a normal staffed and trained House." Hearing this from Jerica the two professors now understood more to why Lysandra and Hermione were pushing so hard.

"Yes please talk with them and we now know were some of the drive is coming from and can sit and talk with them," replied Professor Iwasaki. "I also wanted to inform you that Lysandra is excelling in the Dark Arts class and defence of. When older she will be a terror, as she sees, interpret and reacts to a situation faster than many apprentice and some Masters I know."

"I also see this, in the weapons training," stated Master Rockfist. "If she was not limited to weapons, I could see her switching to her wand of using her wandless magic in the training exercises. This is good as when fighting with magic she will use mundane methods interspersed which will keep her enemies off balance."

"Both girls are well read and have a very large spell repertoire," stated Professor Iwasaki. "I feel some of this is coming again from the Family Grimoire. Please talk with them about limiting the use of family spells in the classroom. And no battle magic in the classroom." Jerica and Richard looked at one another and then at the professors, surprised and slightly confused.

"Professors, what is battle magic?" inquired Jerica from he state of confusion.

"Jerica, battle magic is a type of magic and a style of casting that is very destructive when used on a battle field by masters," started Rockfist. "I have learned that the Ladies of House Nyx were masters of battle magic, and the Family Grimoire will have many chapters dedicated to that knowledge. When those two young Ladies are fully trained they could take on the whole DMLE and not break a sweat."

-x-x-x-x-x-

31 October

Professor Wades in Water pulled Hermione and Lysandra aside after class and asked if they were ready for the ritual. Both girls nodded yes to the question, Professor Singh had asked them to help with the ritual two days earlier.

-flashback-

"Hermione, Lysandra I was wondering if you two would like to help with the ritual we will be performing on Samhain?" asked Professor Singh.

"What would we do?" ask Lysandra.

"We need a handmaiden to help pass the bread around and one to pass the cup," responded Professor Singh. "also there is some passages that need to be said with the passing of the bread and cup and then with the lighting of the candle and the final offering prayer."

Lysandra and Hermione looked at each other, locking eyes and held a silent conversation, before both of them answered yes to the request of help, blushing at how they came to the answer. Professor Singh just smiled at the girls and handed them some parchment that contained the prayer and phrases needed to be said during the ritual.

-end flashback-

Professors Wades in Water, Hollings, Travors, and Singh lead the girls and Mrs. Grainger out of Potter Manor to the ritual clearing in the woods just past the stables and corals. They stopped in the stables to change into some simple linen ritual shifts, leaving behind their wands, clothing and other items, and they all quickly changed into the ritual shifts. Many of the girls were blushing at having nothing on by the thin light linen shifts in place by a simple hemp waist tie. In the clearing sits a brazier in the middle with an alter to the north facing the brazier. Around the circle are statues at each of the cardinal points: Hecate, Mórrigan, Cailleach Beara, and Nephthys. On the Alter is a statue of Cerridwen. Reva goes to the brazier and lights a bundle of bound sage, and then returns to the group.

"Before you can enter the circle tonight you must be smudged and cleansed. We do this using a smouldering bundle of sage and allow the smoke to pass over the body," stated Reva. "I will begin with Xina and she will finish by cleansing me." Xina approaches Reva and then stands in front with her arms out spread. Reva then passes the bundle over Xina's face and head, then along her arms, down her torso and each leg and the moves back up her legs and torso to her arms and finally her head. Once Xina is cleansed she stands aside and Sara approaches to be cleansed. This group slowly completes the cleansing by smudging with Xina cleansing Reva.

The girls and the professors form a circle around the brazier, outside of the circle formed by the statues. On the Alter was 5 different coloured candles, a plate with bread and a cup. Also on the alter was a bowels of apples, pomegranates, pumpkins, along with bunches of marigolds and chrysanthemums, and finally some antlers, and pine cones. Professor Singh takes the position in front of the alter, acting as high priestess, with Hermione and Lysandra on either side of her as her handmaidens. The three remaining professors each take one of the cardinal points, and the rest fill in equally around the circle.

Reva then casts the circle and calls the participants to enter the circle, between the brazier and the statues. Once the circle was formed Reva called spirits of the north. "Blessed Spirit of the North, Spirit of Earth, I ask you to join with us in this sacred space, blessing us and this circle with your presence and protection. Welcome spirits of the North."

This was followed by Sara calling the spirits of the east; "Blessed Spirit of the East, Spirit of Air, I ask you to join with us in this sacred space, blessing us and this circle with your presence and protection. Welcome spirits of the East."

Then Xina calling the spirits of the south; "Blessed Spirit of the South, Spirit of Fire, I ask you to join with us in this sacred space, blessing us and this circle with your presence and protection. Welcome spirits of the South."

Finally Alexandra calling the spirits of the west; "Blessed Spirit of the West, Spirit of Water, I ask you to join with us in this sacred space, blessing us and this circle with your presence and protection. Welcome spirits of the West."

Reva then invited the gods and goddess join and participate in the ritual.

Reva lights two candles on the alter, red and black.

"I light this pair of candles in honour of the goddess.

She is the Maiden and Mother throughout the year and tonight we honour her as the Crone."

Reva then light two more candles on the alter, brown and green.

"I light this pair of candles in honour of the god.

He is wild and fertile and animal and tonight we honour him as the Horned God."

Hermione then takes the plate of bread around the circle allowing each person to remove a portion. She repeats with each person, "May the blessings of the goddess be upon you." She takes a piece for herself and places the plate back on the alter.

Lysandra then picks up the cup and walks around the circle allowing each person to take a sip. She repeats with each person, "May the blessings of the god be upon you." She takes a sip and then places the cup back on the alter.

Then Hermione and Lysandra together light the last candle.

"We light this candle in honour of hearth and home.

The mother and father, the goddess and god watch over us tonight as we honour them."

Reva then proceeds:

"_We light these five candles for the powerful Goddess and her mighty horned consort, the God, and for the safety of home and hearth.  
On this, the night of Samhain, when the Goddess is a wise Crone, and the God is a wild stag, we honour them both."_

_Lysandra and Hermione then proceeds:_

_"This is a time between the worlds, a time of life and a time of death.  
This is a night unlike any other night Ancient ones, we ask your blessing.  
Goddess, great Crone, mother of all life, we thank you for your wisdom.  
Horned God, master of the wild hunt, keeper of the forest, we thank you for all that you provide."_

Reva invited the others to offer thanks and give offerings if they so wished.

All of the participants remained quite for several minutes waiting. See that no one had anything to say Hermione and Lysandra quickly looked at each other and started to speak together.

"Mother Nyx, Hecate, Mórrigan, Cailleach Beara, Nephthys, and Cerridwen we thank you for your blessing and protection and guidance that you have given us these past few months. Mother Nyx accept us into your house and bless the House so that it may protect the virtues and ideas of the Night Mother and protect her children," called out Lysandra and Hermione together.

As the girls spoke the fire in the brazier grew in size and intensity as magical energies from the participants and surrounding lands flowed into the fire and up into the night skies. When they were done speaking the magic flowed down and out in the night across the ground and bathed everyone in a warm protective magic and feeling. Jerica felt a strange concentrated warmth within her chest in addition to the warm protective magic.

Reva thanked the goddess and gods:

"Mother Goddess, we thank You for being with us and for blessing us with Your presence, love, protection, and guidance, I love you, always. Hail and farewell."

"Father God, we thank You for being with us and for blessing us with Your presence, love, protection, and guidance, I love you, always. Hail and farewell."

Reva thanked the spirits of the north;

"Spirit of the North, the Spirit of Earth, thank you for your presence and protection in this circle. Hail and farewell."

Sara thanked the spirits of the east;

"Spirit of the East, the Spirit of air, thank you for your presence and protection in this circle. Hail and farewell."

Xina thanked the spirits of the south;

"Spirit of the South, the Spirit of Fire, thank you for your presence and protection in this circle. Hail and farewell."

Alexandra thanked the spirits of the west;

"Spirit of the West, the Spirit of Water, thank you for your presence and protection in this circle. Hail and farewell."

The participants left back for the manor for the night. All of the girls were staying in some of the extra family bedrooms. They stopped at the stables and changed back into their daily robes before proceeding on to the manor house. The girls were all excited by what had happen during their first ritual while Professors Wades in Water and Singh were lost in thought over the fire and brazier when Lysandra and Hermione spoke. The magic involved was stronger and felt very comforting as if the goddess were responding to thanks and request of acceptance. They will need to watch the two young ladies and talk with each other on what they think happened. Jerica was slightly lost in this feeling of warmth within her chest and the comfort that it was giving her. She decided to talk with Xina and Sara on this new feeling.

Once every one was back in the manor Roskey and Twinkle had mugs of hot chocolate ready for them and the girls all started on their remaining homework that they had not completed earlier.

"Girls it is time for bed," called out Jerica as she came into the library as the that is were they were working on papers. The girls all put their things away and followed Lysandra and Hermione up to the family wing and to their rooms for the night. Lysandra and Hermione wished all of their class mates a good night and headed for their room.

Both girls quickly discarded their clothes as they were heading to the bathroom for their shower, not realising that the other had the same thought, as they both were some what lost in their own thoughts and feelings, and soon found them looking at each other standing next to the shower.

"Sorry Hermione, I did not realise you were heading to the shower," stated Lysandra, seeing Hermione there.

"Lysandra, do you trust me?" responded Hermione.

"Yes," replied Lysandra.

"It is late and we have class in the morning. Lets just both get in the shower and then head to bed," answered Hermione. Looking closely at Lysandra to see how she would react. _'I hope I don't scare her,'_ thought Hermione.

Lysandra looked at Hermione's face and into her coco brown eyes and saw only love, hope and caring in them. She nodded and then held out her hand to Hermione.

Staring into Lysandra's eyes and seeing the love and caring return in them, Hermione noticed the offered hand from Lysandra and allowed herself to be lead into the shower where the girls quickly showered and helped each other with their hair. Eyes and hands did not travel as they looked into the eyes of the other as much as they could, lost in the feelings of closeness, caring and love. Both Lysandra and Hermione soon found that they were ready for bed.

That night the girls crawled into bed so lost in their thoughts and feelings, and the effects from the magic at the ritual, that neither noticed the lack of night clothes. Each pulled her sister into herself and they shared that embrace as the residual ritual magic, and blessing of the goddess inside that magic, surrounded them and comforted them into a deep refreshing sleep. The trust showed and comforting embrace that they shared this night allowed their bond to grow and deepen, as they were watched over by Nyx, _M__ó__rrigan and Hecate._

"_Rest my Daughters, for tonight I accept you as Lady and Heiress of House Nyx," stated Nyx, reaching down and touching each daughter on their chest._

In several of the bedrooms that night the occupants slept soundly as the ritual magic calmed and comforted them. The ritual magic also started the connection to form between several of the young witches. Jerica slept soundly as she was comforted and felt protective by this new feeling she had.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ministry of Magic

November Wizengamot session

Pounding the gavel Chief Warlock Dumbledore called the session to order after all members had been seated and the chambers sealed. Those present are the 59 members holding seats on the Wizengamot, the Minister of Magic, the clerk, and the Chief Warlock. In the past there were 70 members holding seats in the chamber but over the centuries as houses died the seats were left unfilled.

It was getting to the end of the session and time for discussion of new business. "Is there any new business to be presented?" asked Dumbledore.

Several proposals were presented by the Dark Families, with two being presented by Lord Malfoy that would increase the hardship on muggle-born witches and wizards by increasing fees that they would have to pay, and the second would benefit his family businesses, at the detriment of The Black Family, ironic as he was sitting in the Black Family seat as the supposed proxy. The Malfoy family were still considered a foreign house even though they were old, wealthy and pureblood family. They arrived in England fleeing France during the French Revolution. Dumbledore did little to help block the muggle-born proposal and did work to block the Malfoy business proposal. Finally with no other new business he presented his proposal to return guardianship and magical guardianship of Miss Potter to himself, as her recent actions and absences from Hogwarts has shown that she is under the effects of nefarious influence.

"Chief Warlock, what proof do you have that Lady Potter is under someone's control?" ask Dowager Longbottom.

"Miss Potter, was not present for first year sorting and her parents wanted her to attend Hogwarts for her magical education," replied Dumbledore.

"How do you know that the late Lord and Lady Potter wanted their daughter to attend Hogwarts?" inquired Madam Bones. "Even better question for you, 'Where is Miss Potter?', as you moved her the night her parents were murdered, after getting this very body to make you her magical guardian. How does her missing presence at Hogwarts mean she is under nefarious control? Also if you are her so called 'Magical Guardian' why is it you do not know where she is?"

Dumbledore worked to keep his face calm as his anger was building in have to answer these questions. The greatest wizard born since Merlin, and protector of the Light. How does he acknowledge that he has lost track of his weapon; no, the saviour of Magical Britain. He has absolutely no clue as to her whereabouts as all of his instruments were destroyed, and he has been unable to locate her. Lysandra needs to be at Hogwarts under his tutelage for the greater good, she needs to be kept beaten down, ignorant of her family heritage and pliable to his guidance.

"Chief Warlock please answer the questions from Madam Bones," stated Lord Greengrass. The request jars Dumbledore from his thoughts.

"The late Lord and Lady Potter made it known to me that Lysandra was to be educated at Hogwarts and I was to be her magical guardian, as they had paid the tuition fees before they went into hiding," answered Dumbledore.

"So the wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter were read and followed as directed after their murder?" inquired Madam Bones, knowing that the information just presented by Dumbledore was incorrect.

Dumbledore nodded his head agreeing to this statement, not wanting to voice an answer, as he could not let people really know what was in those wills. His lost of control has also restrict him from the galleons in the Potter Vaults.

Seeing that Dumbledore was not telling the truth, Dowager Longbottom spoke up. "No they were not. Their will was sealed by the order of the Chief Warlock and Minister," responded Lady Longbottom. "I checked the records department a year after their death as I had not seen the young child around." There was a sudden increase in noise from the light and neutral members when they heard Lady Longbottom's statement.

"Chief Warlock, how is it you know the wishes of the late Lord and Lady Potter if you had their will sealed and getting magical guardianship of their child and moving said child?" further inquired Madam Bones.

Dumbledore sat quietly in thought as to how wrong this session has gone, and the fact that they were not listening to him and doing as he desired. He does not need to explain himself or his actions, for it is all for the Greater Good.

"Chief Warlock, we are waiting for an answer to these questions," stated Lady Longbottom, after Dumbledore still had not answered any of the questions, lost in his thought.

Fuming with anger and suppressed rage Dumbledore realises that he must answer the questions. "Miss Potter disappeared while collecting her school supplies. I have not been able to locate her since that day."

"WHAT! You lost a child three months ago, and only now seeking the Wizengamot assistance in forcing yourself on the child as her guardian?" responded Lord Greengrass. "If you do not know where the child is now why should this body give you back guardianship if it has been removed?" Hidden behind blank faces and their Occlumency skills Madam Bones, Dowager Longbottom, Lady Abbott, and Lord Greengrass watched on as the meddling headmaster became more enraged.

Before Dumbledore could answer the questions from Lord Greengrass, Madam Bones spoke up.

"I move that the wills of the late Lord and Lady Potter be read now before any further discussion," demanded Madam Bones.

"I second the motion," added Lady Longbottom.

"The wills were sealed for the Greater good of Magical Britain," stated Dumbledore, with anger and rage, struggling to keep a calm face behind his Occlumency shields. He knew that those will could not be read as they would disprove what he has been saying.

"Then clear the galleries and have the wills read only to the members," stated Madam Bones.

"I second the motion to clear all galleries and read the wills," stated Lady Abbott.

Minister Fudge seeing that the motions have been made and seconded must put it to vote. Since the proposal was made by the Chief Warlock he was out of the vote and could not officiate the proceedings.

"All in favour of clearing the galleries and read of the wills, signify with raised white wand," stated Minister Fudge. The votes were counted and there were 40 raised white wands. "The motion carries. Clear the galleries and bring in the wills of Lord and Lady Potter."

Madam Bones gave direction to the Aurors to clear all of the galleries in the chamber. The Aurors called for assistance and both the visitors and press galleries were cleared and verified empty.

"As we wait for the wills to be brought forth, I put forth that the chamber be sealed and the information revealed be protected by the chambers secrecy enchantment," proposed Lady Longbottom, knowing that would prevent further discussion by members outside of the chamber with people not knowing the knowledge and that they could not communicate the information learned in any way to another.

"I second the motion," supported Lord Diggory. The motion passed for sealing of the chamber.

Once the wills had been brought in and the records clerk left, the Wizengamot chamber was sealed and the protection enchantment activated. The wills were verified with the ministry seals intact before they were given to Madam Bones for opening and reading.

Madam Bones broke the seal on Lord Potters will and started to read the will, skipping the personal letter to Lysandra. The Minister was banging the gavel excessively to gain an assemblance of calm in the chamber as they learned that Sirius Black was the child's godfather, by ritual. Order was slowly restored to the chamber and the rest of the will read. There were further outrage when it was learned that the Chief Warlock was a witness, and there were several families that could have raised the child. The parents or guardians of the children at Potter manor and several other light or neutral families were starting to see a disturbing degree of manipulation from the Chief Warlock in regards to the young Potter Heiress.

Lord Malfoy was angry to learn that Black was innocent of some of the charge he is sitting in Azkaban for, and knew his time as the proxy for House Black was short, and decided to act. "I move that we bypass the reading of the Mud-blood's will," with venom in his voice.

"I request sanctioning of Lord Malfoy from this body on this matter for use of a disrespectful term to the late Lady of an Ancient and Noble House," responded Lady Longbottom, before the motion could be second.

"I second the motion to sanction" stated Madam Bones and Lady Abbott. The motion to bypass the reading of Lady Potter's will never received a second.

Minister Fudge called for a vote and the motion was carried 35 to 25 in favour, and Lord Malfoy was sanctioned, fined and prevented from talking further during the proceedings. Doing so would inquire further monetary fines, and prolong sanctions.

Madam Bones then broke the seal and read the will of Lady Potter, again skipping the personal letter and notes to Lysandra, and the uproar caused by her husbands reading was matched by the volume and out rage caused by her will when it was revealed again that Sirius Black was Lysandra's godfather by ritual, that the Dursleys were not to care for the child and that Dumbledore was not to be associated with the child in any way. She did keep the knowledge of the secret keeper quit for know, as she wanted to use it later to force Dumbledore to admit he knew Sirius Black was innocent when he sent him to Azkaban.

Mister Fudge could not call the chamber to order after the reading of the will and it required Madam Bones to cast several canon blasts to get the members attention and help restore order.

"Chief Warlock, where did you leave Heiress Potter that night you absconded with her?" demanded Lady Longbottom. Madam Bones and Lady Longbottom watched as the Dumbledore was visible angry, and fighting to keep a calm facade on his face. They had a strong suspicion as to where Lady Potter has been.

"Miss Potter was left with her only living relatives to ensure the protection from her mothers sacrifice continued to protect the child," stated Dumbledore. He kept his face blank but was fuming to have the information in the wills out.

"Knowing that the child was never to be left with Lady Potters sister's family you sealed the will and disregarded the wished of the late Lord and Lady Potter. Why?" inquired Lady Longbottom. Again the members in the chamber were becoming hostile to the Chief Warlock, in that he would actively disregard the wills of Head of House.

"Miss Potter needed to be protected from the magical world and have a normal childhood," replied Dumbledore.

"Did you ever check on Heiress Potter and visit her while she was with her relatives? How did you ensure that she had a normal childhood? What type of wards did you use to ensure the protection of Miss Potter at her relatives house?" asked Madam Bones.

"No. They would not harm a member of their family," responded Dumbledore. He did not want to explain the use of illegal blood wards on the house. "I had monitoring devices tracking Miss Potter."

"So, you never checked on the child as required in being her Magical Guardian?" asked Lord Greengrass.

"No, my presence would have caused issues in the house," replied Dumbledore.

"Chief Warlock, did you know that these so-called loving relatives are now in the custody of the Crowns Court for child abuse and endangerment?" inquired Madam Bones, knowing that they would be in prison for several years.

"They must be released immediately and Miss Potter returned to their care for her own protection," responded Dumbledore, anxiously.

"Why is this?" inquired Lady Abbott.

"It has to do with the protection from Lady Potter from that fateful night," said Dumbledore.

"What type of protection wards did you use on a muggle home?" demanded Madam Bones.

Now Dumbledore was in a rough spot. He would have to reveal the presence of restricted wards on a muggle property placed by him as protection for Miss Potter. He did not want to keep answering these questions, they all needed to stop questioning and just follow his guidance.

Seeing that the Chief Warlock was not going to answer her questions on the wards, Madam Bones made her decision. "I move to deny the request for guardianship of Miss Potter by Chief Warlock Dumbledore," stated Madam Bones. "I further move to restrict Chief Warlock/Headmaster from having any communication or interaction with Miss Potter. If Miss Potter decides in the future to attend Hogwarts changes can be made to these restrictions."

"I second the motion," stated Lord Greengrass and Lady Longbottom. Minister Fudge calls for a vote to deny guardianship of Miss Potter to Dumbledore, and the communication restrictions. The vote stands 31 to 28 for denial of request, and 40 to 19 for the restrictions. "Chief Warlock your request for returned guardianship of Miss Potter has been denied, and the additional restrictions have been approved." stated Minister Fudge.

"I demand to know the were about of Miss Potter," exclaimed Dumbledore angrily at loosing guardianship, and now having Wizengamot level restrictions in dealing with Miss Potter.

"Chief Warlock, the whereabouts and health of Miss Potter is not of your concern," rebutted Lady Longbottom. "You have shown by your actions and inactions with regard to Miss Potter that you do not have her best interest in mind."

Dumbledore was still visible shaken and angry with the turn of events in the session and the dressing down by Lady Longbottom did not sit well.

"Miss Potter is in a safer place than where you left her 10years ago," added Madam Bones. "Chief Warlock, I will remind you, do not go looking for Miss Potter."

Seeing no other business, the Minister of Magic closed the session and the chambers released, and the members started to leave the chambers knowing that they will be hounded by the press on departure.

Lady Longbottom walked past Madam bones and quietly said "My office ten minutes," and continued on her way out of the chambers.

Dumbledore wanted to talk with Madam Bones to determine where Miss Potter was. He also had to get the light families behind him to change some laws. He made his way over to Madam Bones, before she could leave the chambers.

"Amelia, why so hostile?" asked Dumbledore.

"Chief Warlock that is Madam Bones or Director," responded Madam Bones. "You do not have the right to use such informal address."

"As your former Headmaster and as Chief Warlock, I believe I have the leeway to address you as such," replied Dumbledore.

"If you demand to be addressed by title then you must address other by their given or earned titles," retorted Madam Bones, to Dumbledore's attempt of control.

"Madam Bones, what do you know of Miss Potter whereabouts?" demanded Dumbledore.

"First off Chief Warlock, Miss Potter's health and welfare is none of your concern. You have shown that you did not have her safety in mind when you absconded with her ten years ago," answered Madam Bones. "Why do you have such interest in the child, more so than you have shown any other war orphans? What is so imperative that you have control of Miss Potter?"

Albus Dumbledore looked at Madam Bones in slight disbelief that she would rebuff his address and then to refuse to answer his question of concern, as it was for the greater good that Miss Potter was under is control, and then to request why he has such high interest in this one child. Dumbledore was not willing to discuss his reasons, and he does not need to explain that it is for the Greater Good of magical Britain, they just need to listen to him.

"Well, I see that you have no answer," responded Madam Bones. "You blatantly disregarded the last wishes of her parents by sealing their wills and forcing yourself on Miss Potter as her magical guardian. Any further attempts by you to find, contact or interact with Miss Potter will see you sitting in one of DMLE holding cells. Am I clear?" Amelia asked with heat in her voice.

Albus Dumbledore was now aware of the looks other members in the chamber were giving him. Having to answer the questions and having his motives for Miss Potter question has raised Dumbledore's anger and irritation. He answered Madam Bones question the only way he could at the moment, by nodding his head in response. He turned and departed the chambers and made his way to the atrium to depart back to Hogwarts, anger boiling and furious that they all refused to listen to him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cornelius Fudge was sitting in his office with a very happy expression on his face, after the Wizengamot session. Seeing the Chief Warlock flustered and not able to get what he wanted pleased the man. All was not good for the Minister after hearing that Sirius Black was Miss Potters godfather by ritual. He knew that there was no way that Black betrayed the Potters to you-know-who, as magic would have killed. He knew he needed to resolve this fast but how so that it would not reflect poorly on him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Madam Bones made her way to the family office of the Longbottom's to meet with Dowager Longbottom to discuss the events of the session. She knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"Enter," called Dowager Longbottom.

Madam Bones entered the office and took an open seat in the office noting the presence of Lady Abbott and Lord Greengrass.

"We will need to watch Dumbledore closely and be careful," stated Madam Bones. "I just had a short conversation with him in the chambers, before coming here and he was demanding the whereabouts of Miss Potter."

"He does not know that she is Lady Potter?" asked Lord Greengrass.

"No, either he has not checked to see how he lost guardianship or he does not realise that is part of the reason he is no longer her magical guardian," replied Madam Bones. "I suspect that in the next few months he will learn of it and will try and have her Head of House status removed, and him replaced as magical guardian. Also he was adamant that it was imperative that Miss Potter was under his guidance."

"If he has Lady Potters Head of House status removed by the Wizengamot, he will still loose control as we can still use the will of her parents to set her guardianship," stated Dowager Longbottom. "I do not see the dark families backing this option as it could undermine their families in the future."

"Agreed," stated Lord Greengrass, with nods from the rest.

"Did he say why she needed his guidance?" Asked Lady Abbott.

"No. He could not or more likely would not explain why he was so insistent, only that it was for the Greater Good," answered Madam Bones.

"I am sick of hearing about his 'Greater Good'," added Lord Greengrass. "He will never tell anyone what it means." All of the attendees were in agreement with that last statement.

"Now that the Minister is aware of Sirius Black being her godfather, do you expect him to move to free Sirius or use other means to make the problem go away?" asked Dowager Longbottom.

"I think I can move Fudge in the direction of giving Sirius a trial since the evidence can came out. Most of the families will vote for innocences as they themselves will want a trial before being sent to prison and they are all knowledgeable of the god-parent rituals," replied Madam Bones.

The attendees discuss several other topics and develop some simple plans and agree to continue to talk with one another on topics involving Lady Potter and their children or wards. None of them wanted to loose the learning environment that their children were currently in.

**A/N2**: I see Dumbledore as very intelligent and wise, but overly focused on his vision of the Greater Good. He does not handle challenges to his Greater Good well and can be easily derailed as he internally fights plan with anger at being questioned about his motives and reasons and refusal to follow his guidance for his plan.


End file.
